Doctor Who re-write
by DarkRaven916
Summary: Basically a story about what would happen if Rose had stayed after JE. I know I'm not the first to do this but I'm not saying I thought of it all myself now am I? If you don't like Rose, just don't read it. But if you do like her, you're welcome to join us! I love guests. I don't own the cover pic. Found it on Google, thought "Hmm, could I use this as a cover pic?" Yea... BYE-BYE!
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this idea. You guys send me episode titles and I'll put Rose in them they have to come for season 5-present cause Rose is my personal favourite so I just thought "Why not?" And this is my first fic so no hate.**


	2. The Eleventh Hour

**Just to start off uhh DISCLAIMER:I own nothing and I don't think I need to say it every time cause it is called "FAN"fiction**

**[Tardis]**

(The Tardis is tumbling out of control and going Bang! inside. It flies over the Millennium Dome with the Doctor dangling from the threshold, sonic screwdriver between his teeth and trying to pull himself back inside, with Rose's help of course. they are heading straight for the Parliament Clock Tower, so the Doctor sonics the controls and changes course just in time. Rose pulls him back inside and shuts the doors behind him, exhausted, as the Tardis careers on its way.)

**[Bedroom]**

(Night time. A pinwheel rattles in the overgrown garden of an old house. A little red-haired Scottish girl is saying her prayers.)  
AMELIA: Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night there's voices, so please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or a  
(She hears the Tardis materialising outside, then a crash.)  
AMELIA: Back in a moment.  
(She grabs a torch and looks outside. The Tardis has crash-landed on its side, on the garden shed.)  
AMELIA: Thank you, Santa.

**[Garden]**

(For only the second time ever, the Tardis doors open outwards - they are facing the sky - and a grappling hook is thrown out. A soaking wet Doctor clambers out followed by an exhausted Rose.)  
DOCTOR: Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. Apples and and snogging Rose. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before.  
(He sits on the edge of the Tardis and looks inside.)  
DOCTOR: Whoa. Look at that.  
AMELIA: Are you okay?  
DOCTOR: Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up.  
AMELIA: You're soaking wet.  
DOCTOR: We were in the swimming pool.  
AMELIA: You said you were in the library.  
ROSE: So was the swimming pool.  
AMELIA: (To The Doctor) are you a policeman?  
DOCTOR: Why? Did you call a policeman?  
AMELIA: Did you come about the crack in my wall?  
DOCTOR:What crack? Argh!  
(He falls to the ground.)  
AMELIA: Are you all right, mister?  
DOCTOR: No, I'm fine. It's okay. This is all perfectly norm  
(A breath of golden energy comes from his mouth.)  
AMELIA: Who are you?  
DOCTOR: I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?  
AMELIA: No, it just looks a bit weird.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?  
AMELIA: Yes.  
DOCTOR: Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off.  
(The Doctor walks straight into a tree.)  
AMELIA: Are you all right?  
DOCTOR: Early days. Steering's a bit off. (Rose is staring at him with a look that says 'A bit?')

**[Kitchen]**

AMELIA: If you're a doctor, why does your box say Police?  
(The Doctor bites into an apple, then spits it out.)  
DOCTOR: That's disgusting. What is that?  
AMELIA: An apple.  
DOCTOR: Apple's rubbish. I hate apples.  
AMELIA: You said you loved them.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no. I like yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt.  
(Amelia gets him a pot from the fridge. He pours it in his mouth and then spits it out.)  
DOCTOR: I hate yoghurt. It's just stuff with bits in.  
AMELIA: You said it was your favourite.  
DOCTOR: New mouth. New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wrong. Argh!  
(The Doctor twitches violently.)  
AMELIA: What is it? What's wrong with you?  
DOCTOR: Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish. Fry something.  
(So Amelia gets the frying pay out while the Doctor dries his hair with a towel.)  
DOCTOR: Ah, bacon!  
(That gets spat out, too.)  
DOCTOR: Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?  
(A saucepan of baked beans gets heated up.)  
DOCTOR: Ah, you see? Beans.  
(Until he gets them in his mouth, that is.)  
DOCTOR: Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans. Bread and butter. Now you're talking.

**[Front door]**

(The Doctor throws the plate of bread and butter out, hitting a cat.)  
DOCTOR: And stay out!

**[Kitchen]**

AMELIA: We've got some carrots.  
DOCTOR: Carrots? Are you insane? No. Wait. Hang on. I know what I need. I need, I need, I need

ROSE: Fish fingers and custard? (She asked cautiously)  
(The Doctor contentedly dips the fish fingers into a bowl of custard and eats, while Amelia has ice cream.  
AMELIA: Funny.  
DOCTOR: Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?  
AMELIA: Amelia Pond.  
DOCTOR: Oh, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?  
AMELIA: No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish.  
DOCTOR: So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now.  
AMELIA: I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt.  
DOCTOR: I don't even have an aunt.  
AMELIA: You're lucky.  
DOCTOR: I know. So, your aunt, where is she?  
AMELIA: She's out.  
DOCTOR: And she left you all alone?  
AMELIA: I'm not scared.  
DOCTOR: Course, you're not. You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man and woman falls out of a box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?  
AMELIA: What?  
DOCTOR: Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall.

**[Bedroom]**

(The crack is about three to four feet long, and slightly w shaped.)  
DOCTOR: You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen.  
AMELIA: I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them.  
(Amelia gives the Doctor an apple with a smiley face cut into it.)  
DOCTOR: She sounds good, your mum. I'll keep it for later. This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing. Where's the draught coming from?  
(He scans it with the sonic screwdriver.)  
DOCTOR: Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?  
AMELIA: What?  
DOCTOR: It's a crack. But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall.  
AMELIA: Where is it then?  
DOCTOR: Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear?  
AMELIA: A voice. Yes.  
(There is a vague growling from somewhere. The Doctor empties Amelia's nighttime glass of water and uses it to listen to the crack.)  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero has escaped.  
DOCTOR: Prisoner Zero?  
AMELIA: Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero has escaped.  
DOCTOR: It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And you know what that means?  
AMELIA: What?  
DOCTOR: You need a better wall. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or  
AMELIA: What?  
DOCTOR: You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?  
AMELIA: Yes.  
DOCTOR: Everything's going to be fine.  
(The Doctor takes little Amelia's hand and aims the sonic screwdriver at the crack. It widens, flooding the bedroom with bright light.)  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped.  
DOCTOR: Hello? Hello?  
(A giant blue eye looks at them through the crack.)  
AMELIA: What's that?  
(A bolt of light goes to the Doctor, and he doubles over, then the crack closes again.)  
DOCTOR: There, you see? Told you it would close. Good as new.  
AMELIA: What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?  
DOCTOR: No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message. (reads) Prisoner Zero has escaped. But why tell us? Unless.  
AMELIA: Unless what?  
DOCTOR: Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know.

**[Corridor]**

(The stairs go up. There is a door across the way and two at the far end where the staircase goes down again.)  
DOCTOR: It's difficult. Brand new me. Nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing. In the corner of my eye.  
(The Tardis Cloister Bell tolls.)  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

**[Garden]**

DOCTOR: I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!  
AMELIA: But it's just a box. How can a box have engines?  
DOCTOR: It's not a box. It's a time machine.  
AMELIA: What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?  
DOCTOR: Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five minute hop into the future should do it.  
AMELIA: Can I come?  
DOCTOR: Not safe in here. Not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back.  
AMELIA: People always say that.  
DOCTOR: Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor.  
(He jumps down into the Tardis.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: Geronimo!  
(Splash! The door close and the Tardis dematerialises. Amelia runs back to her room, gets a suitcase from underneath her bed and packs. The door across from hers is the bathroom. She doesn't notice that one of the doors at the end is now open. Dressed in duffel coat and wooly hat, Amelia sits on her suitcase in the garden and waits.  
(When the Tardis finally materialises, steaming, it is day and Amelia is not there neither is Rose. The Doctor stumbles out.)  
DOCTOR: Amelia! Rose! Amelia, I worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!

**[Hallway]**

DOCTOR: Amelia? Amelia, are you all right? Are you there?  
(He runs up to her bedroom door.)  
DOCTOR: Prisoner Zero's here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is  
(A floorboard creaks behind him. He turns and gets knocked out by a cricket bat.)

**[Coma ward]**

(At the Royal Leadworth Hospital, a lady doctor and a male nurse march into the ward.)  
RAMSDEN: So. They all called out at once, that's what you're saying? All of them. All the coma patients. You do understand that these people are all comatose, don't you? They can't speak.  
RORY: Yes, Doctor Ramsden.  
RAMSDEN: Then why are you wasting my time?  
RORY: Because they called for you.  
RAMSDEN: Me.  
BARNEY [OC]: Doctor.  
(The male coma patient behind them is speaking.)  
BARNEY: Doctor. Doctor.  
WOMAN PATIENT: Doctor. Doctor  
PATIENTS: Doctor. Doctor. Doctor.

**[Corridor]**

(The Doctor revives with the tweeting of birds to see a young lady in a micro-skirted police uniform using her radio.)  
AMY: White male, mid twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up. I've got him restrained. Oi! You, sit still.  
DOCTOR: Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat.  
AMY: You were breaking and entering.  
(The Doctor is handcuffed to the radiator.)  
DOCTOR: Well, that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed.  
AMY: Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way.  
DOCTOR: Hang on, no, wait. You're a policewoman.  
AMY: And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?  
DOCTOR: But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia? (Realizing Rose wasn't there either) Where's Rose?  
AMY: Amelia Pond?  
DOCTOR: Yeah, Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her and Rose five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?  
AMY: Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time.  
DOCTOR: How long?  
AMY: Six months.  
DOCTOR: No. No. No. No, I can't be six months late. I said five minutes. I promised. What happened to them? (Not to worried about Rose she can handle herself unlike Amelia) What happened to Amelia Pond?  
AMY: (into radio) Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up. This guy knows something about Amelia Pond.

**[Coma ward]**

RAMSDEN: I don't think they were even conscious.  
RORY: Doctor Ramsden, there is another sort of er, funny thing.  
RAMSDEN: Yes, I know. Doctor Carver told me about your conversation. We've been very patient with you, Rory. You're a good enough nurse, but for God's sake.  
RORY: I've seen them.  
RAMSDEN: These patients are under twenty four hour supervision. We know if their blood pressure changes. There is no possibility that you could have seen them wandering about the village. Why are you giving me your phone?  
RORY: It's a camera too.  
(Doctor Ramsden's bleeper goes off.)  
RAMSDEN: You need to take some time off, Rory. A lot of time off. Start now. Now.

**[Corridor]**

DOCTOR: I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now.  
AMY: I live here.  
DOCTOR: But you're the police.  
AMY: Yes, and this is where I live. Have you got a problem with that?  
DOCTOR: How many rooms?  
AMY: I'm sorry, what?  
DOCTOR: On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now.  
AMY: Why?  
DOCTOR: Because it will change your life.  
AMY: Five. One, two, three, four, five.  
DOCTOR: Six.  
AMY: Six?  
DOCTOR: Look.  
AMY: Look where?  
DOCTOR: Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you.  
AMY: That's, that is not possible. How's that possible?  
DOCTOR: There's a perception filter all round the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it.  
AMY: But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed.  
DOCTOR: The filter stops you noticing. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding, and you need to uncuff me now.  
AMY: I don't have the key. I lost it.  
DOCTOR: How can you have lost it? Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that. Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?  
(Amy goes inside the mystery room.)  
DOCTOR: Again. My screwdriver, where is it?

**[Room]**

(Dirty, boarded up window, packing boxes.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?  
AMY: There's nothing here.  
DOCTOR: Whatever's there stopped you seeing the room.

**[Corridor]**

DOCTOR: What makes you think you could see it?

**[Room]**

DOCTOR [OC]: Now please, just get out.  
AMY: Silver, blue at the end?  
DOCTOR [OC]: My screwdriver, yeah.  
AMY: It's here.

**[Corridor]**

DOCTOR: Must have rolled under the door.

**[Room]**

AMY: Yeah. Must have. And then it must have jumped up on the table.

**[Corridor]**

DOCTOR: Get out of there.

**[Room]**

DOCTOR [OC]: Get out of there! Get out!  
(Amy picks up the screwdriver, which is nearly stuck to the table with gunk.)

**[Corridor]**

DOCTOR: Get out of there!

**[Room]**

(Something snake-like with very long sharp teeth slithers down behind Amy.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: What is it? What are you doing?  
AMY: There's nothing here, but

**[Corridor]**

DOCTOR: Corner of your eye.

**[Room]**

AMY; What is it?  
DOCTOR [OC]: Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look.  
(Amy turns and finally stares it in the face. She screams.)

**[Corridor]**

DOCTOR: Get out!  
(Amy runs to the Doctor.)  
DOCTOR: Give me that.  
(The Doctor grabs the sonic screwdriver and locks the door, then tries to free himself.)  
DOCTOR: Come on. What's the bad alien done to you?  
AMY: Will that door hold it?  
DOCTOR: Oh, yeah, yeah, of course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space. They're all terrified of wood.  
(There is a bright light in the room.)  
AMY: What's that? What's it doing?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back up's coming. I'll be fine.  
AMY: There is no back up.  
DOCTOR: I heard you on the radio. You called for back up.  
AMY: I was pretending. It's a pretend radio.  
DOCTOR: You're a policewoman.  
AMY: I'm a kissogram!  
(She takes off her cap and her long red hair falls down. The door falls down to reveal a workman in overalls and toolbelt, with a black dog, He looks just like Barney the coma patient.)  
AMY: But it's just  
DOCTOR: No, it isn't. Look at the faces.  
(The man barks.)  
AMY: What? I'm sorry, but what?  
DOCTOR: It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?  
(The coma patient has a photograph of a black dog by his bed, just to confirm the identification. The man in the corridor opens his mouth to reveal the long needle-like teeth.)  
DOCTOR: Stay, boy! Her and me, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back up.  
AMY: I didn't send for back-up!  
DOCTOR: I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no back up. And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had back up, you'd have to kill us.  
ATRAXI [OC]: Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded.  
AMY: What's that?  
DOCTOR: Well, that would be back up. Okay, one more time. We do have back up and that's definitely why we're safe.  
ATRAXI [OC}: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
DOCTOR: Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration.  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
(The Doctor struggles with the sonic screwdriver.)  
DOCTOR: Come on, work, work, work, come on.  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
(The Doctor finally frees himself from the handcuffs.)  
DOCTOR: Run! Run!  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

**[Garden]**

DOCTOR: Kissogram?  
AMY: Yes, a kissogram. Work through it.  
DOCTOR: Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?  
AMY: You broke into my house. It was this or a French maid. What's going on? Tell me. Tell me!  
DOCTOR: An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?  
AMY: Yes.  
DOCTOR: Me too. No, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding. Not letting us in.  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
AMY: Come on.  
DOCTOR: No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait. The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces.  
AMY: So there's a new one. Let's go.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, but the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least. Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late.  
AMY: He's coming.  
DOCTOR: You said six months. Why did you say six months?  
AMY: We've got to go.  
DOCTOR: This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?  
AMY: Why did you say five minutes!  
DOCTOR: What?  
AMY: Come on.  
DOCTOR: What?  
AMY: Come on!  
DOCTOR: What?  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

**[Village lane]**

DOCTOR: You're Amelia.  
AMY: And you're late.  
DOCTOR: Amelia Pond. You're the little girl.  
AMY: I'm Amelia and you're late.  
DOCTOR: What happened?  
AMY: Twelve years.  
DOCTOR: You hit me with a cricket bat.  
AMY: Twelve years.  
DOCTOR: A cricket bat.  
AMY: Twelve years and four psychiatrists.  
DOCTOR: Four?  
AMY: I kept biting them.  
DOCTOR: Why?  
AMY: They said you weren't real.  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat.  
(It is coming from the Ice cream van speakers.)  
AMY: No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van.  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
DOCTOR: What's that? Why are you playing that?  
ICE CREAM MAN: It's supposed to be Claire De Lune.  
(It is also on the radio.)  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
(It is also on a jogger's iPod and a woman's mobile phone.)  
AMY: Doctor, what's happening?  
ATRAXI [OC]: Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

**[Mrs Angelo's home]**

(The big eyeball is on every channel on the television. An elderly lady keeps jabbing at the remote control.)  
ATRAXI [on TV]: Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
DOCTOR: Hello! Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area. Also crimes. Let's have a look.  
MRS ANGELO: I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. Oh, hello, Amy dear. Are you a policewoman now?  
AMY: Well, sometimes.  
MRS ANGELO: I thought you were a nurse.  
AMY: I can be a nurse.  
MRS ANGELO: Or actually a nun?  
AMY: I dabble.  
MRS ANGELO: Amy, who is your friend?  
DOCTOR: Who's Amy? You were Amelia.  
AMY: Yeah? Now I'm Amy.  
DOCTOR: Amelia Pond. That was a great name.  
AMY: Bit fairy tale.  
MRS ANGELO: I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before.  
DOCTOR: Not me. Brand new face First time on. And what sort of job's a kissogram?  
AMY: I go to parties and I kiss people. With outfits. It's a laugh.  
DOCTOR: You were a little girl five minutes ago.  
AMY: You're worse than my aunt.  
(The Doctor speaks to Mrs Angelo rather than Amy.)  
DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt. And that is not how I'm introducing myself.  
ATRAXI [on radio]: Repetez. Le Prisonnier. Zero wird der menschliche.  
DOCTOR: Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world.  
(The Doctor looks out of the window.)  
AMY: What's up there? What are you looking for?  
DOCTOR: Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty percent fission blast.  
(A young man comes in and the Doctor speaks to him.)  
DOCTOR: But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes.  
AMY: Twenty minutes to what?  
JEFF: Are you the Doctor?  
MRS ANGELO: He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor. It's him.  
AMY: (sotto) Shut up.  
DOCTOR: Cartoons?  
JEFF: Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!  
AMY: Jeff, shut up. Twenty minutes to what?  
ATRAXI [on TV]: The human residence will be incinerated. Repeat.  
DOCTOR: The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet.  
ATRAXI [on TV]: will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
DOCTOR: Twenty minutes to the end of the world. (Rose walks in about to say something to Amy then stops and stares at The Doctor for nearly ten seconds then turns around and runs off)  
ATRAXI [on TV]: Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate 'the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated.

**[Space]**

(The eyeball is one of may snowflake cum icicle type spaceships above the Earth.)  
ATRAXI: Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

**[Leadworth]**

(The Doctor and Amy walk down the middle of the road.)  
DOCTOR: What is this place? Where am I?  
AMY: Leadworth.  
DOCTOR: Where's the rest of it?  
AMY: This is it.  
DOCTOR: Is there an airport?  
AMY: No.  
DOCTOR: A nuclear power station?  
AMY: No.  
DOCTOR: Even a little one?  
AMY: No.  
DOCTOR: Nearest city?  
AMY: Gloucester. Half an hour by car.  
DOCTOR: We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?  
AMY: No.  
DOCTOR: Well, that's good. Fantastic, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut. What is that?  
AMY: It's a duck pond.  
DOCTOR: Why aren't there any ducks?  
AMY: I don't know. There's never any ducks.  
DOCTOR: Then how do you know it's a duck pond?  
AMY: It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?  
(The Doctor clutches his chest.)  
DOCTOR: I don't know. Why would I know? This is too soon. I'm not ready, I'm not done yet.  
AMY: What's happening? Why's it going dark?  
(A black disc covers the sun, like a total eclipse.)  
AMY: So what's wrong with the sun?  
DOCTOR: Nothing. You're looking at it through a forcefield. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet. Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone.  
AMY: This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind up.  
DOCTOR: Why would I wind you up?  
AMY: You told me you had a time machine.  
DOCTOR: And you believed me.  
AMY: Then I grew up.  
DOCTOR: Oh, you never want to do that. No. Hang on. Shut up. Wait. I missed it. I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw. What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw  
(People all over the village green taking photographs of the sun, except duplicate Barney and his dog, and Rory photographing the people. The time is 11:30)  
DOCTOR: Twenty minutes. I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me.  
AMY: No.  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry?  
AMY: No!  
DOCTOR: Amy, no, no, what are you doing?  
(Amy drags the Doctor to a car that has just pulled up and slams his tie in the door, then takes the keys from the driver and locks it.)  
DOCTOR: Are you out of your mind?  
AMY: Who are you?  
DOCTOR: You know who I am.  
AMY: No, really. Who are you?  
DOCTOR: Look at the sky. End of the world, twenty minutes.  
AMY: Well, better talk quickly, then.  
HENDERSON: Amy, I am going to need my car back.  
AMY: Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee.  
HENDERSON: Right, yes.  
(Mister Henderson does as he is told.)  
DOCTOR: Catch.  
(He tosses her the apple with the face carved in it. It is still fresh.)  
DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveller. Everything I told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over.  
AMY: I don't believe you.  
DOCTOR: Just twenty minutes. Just believe me for twenty minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. Amy, believe for twenty minutes. _Rose never told her about me? Now look who's rude and not ginger_  
(Amy unlocks Mister Henderson's car.)  
AMY: What do we do?  
DOCTOR: Stop that nurse.  
(He runs onto the village green and grabs Rory's phone.)  
DOCTOR: The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?  
RORY: Amy.  
AMY: Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a friend.  
RORY: Boyfriend.  
AMY: Kind of boyfriend.  
RORY: Amy.  
DOCTOR: Man and dog. Why?  
RORY: Oh my God, it's him.  
AMY: Just answer his question, please.  
RORY: It's him, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor.  
AMY: Yeah, he came back.  
RORY: But he was a story. He was a game.  
DOCTOR: Man and dog. Why? Tell me now.  
RORY: Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's  
RORY + DOCTOR: In a hospital, in a coma.  
RORY: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: Knew it. Multiform, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind.  
(The man barks at them.)  
DOCTOR: Prisoner Zero.  
RORY: What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?  
AMY: Yes.  
(One of the pretty eyeball spaceships comes down.)  
DOCTOR: See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver.  
(The Doctor makes all the streetlights explode, the car alarms go off and a poor woman's mobility scooter zoom off down the road. A fire engine goes past on its own, two tone blaring.)  
FIREMEN: Oi, come back here! Come back!  
DOCTOR: I think someone's going to notice, don't you?  
(He blows up a red telephone box, then the screwdriver explodes.)  
DOCTOR: No, no! No, don't do that!  
RORY: Look, it's going.  
DOCTOR: No, come back. He's here! Come back! He's here. Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is  
(Prisoner Zero goes squidgy and disappears down a drain cover.)  
AMY: Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain.  
DOCTOR: Well, of course it did.  
AMY: What do we do now?  
DOCTOR: It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No Tardis, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes. Come on, think. Think!

**[Coma ward]**

(Patient Barney is shaking.)  
RAMSDEN: Barney? Barney? Barney? Can you hear me, Barney? Barney? Barney?  
(The multiform slithers through an air vent above Barney's bed.)

**[Leadworth]**

AMY: So that thing, that hid in my house for twelve years?  
DOCTOR: Multiforms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pit-stop.  
AMY: So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute!  
DOCTOR: They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because I am.  
RORY: What's he on about?  
DOCTOR: Nurse boy, give me your phone.  
RORY: How can he be real? He was never real.  
DOCTOR: Phone. Now. Give me.  
RORY: He was just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him.  
(The Doctor flicks through the images on the iPhone.)  
DOCTOR: These photos, they're are all coma patients?  
RORY: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: No, they're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero.  
AMY: He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?  
DOCTOR: Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one.  
RORY: Thanks.  
AMY: Jeff.  
RORY: Oh, thanks.  
DOCTOR: He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done.  
AMY: Your car. Come on.  
RORY: But how can he be here? How can the Doctor be here?  
(Amy and Rory get into a proper Mini, not a BMW oversized wannabe.)

**[Jeff's bedroom]**

(Jeff is lounging on his bed, using his laptop.)  
DOCTOR: Hello. Laptop. Give me.  
JEFF: No, no, no, no, wait.  
DOCTOR: It's fine. Give it here.  
JEFF: Hang on!  
(The Doctor takes the laptop and sees what Jeff was browsing.)  
DOCTOR: Blimey. Get a girlfriend, Jeff.  
(Mrs Angelo enters.)  
JEFF: Gran.  
MRS ANGELO: What are you doing?  
DOCTOR: The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore.  
MRS ANGELO: I like Patrick Moore.  
DOCTOR: I'll get you his number. But watch him, he's a devil.  
JEFF: You can't just hack in on a call like that.  
DOCTOR: Can't I?  
(Six faces come up on the screen, all labelled as above plus ESA and CSIRO. He shows them his psychic paper.)  
PATRICK MOORE [on screen]: Who are you?  
MAN [OC]: This is a secure call, what are you doing here?  
DOCTOR: Hello. Yeah, I know you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this.  
PATRICK MOORE [on screen]: It's here too, I'm getting it.  
DOCTOR: Fermat's Theorem, the proof. And I mean the real one. Never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie. Why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention.  
(Rory and Amy run into the hospital.)  
NASA [OC]: Sir, what are you doing?  
DOCTOR: I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?  
PATRICK MOORE [on screen]: Who was your lady friend?  
DOCTOR: Patrick, behave.  
MAN [OC]: What does this virus do?  
DOCTOR: It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain. (sotto) Jeff, you're my best man.  
JEFF: You what?  
DOCTOR: Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world.  
JEFF: Why me?  
DOCTOR: It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go.  
(The Doctor runs out.)  
JEFF: Okay, guys, let's do this.  
DOCTOR: Oh, and delete your internet history.

**[Hospital]**

RORY: Something's happened up there. We can't get through.  
AMY; Yes, but what's happened?  
RORY; I don't know. No one knows. Phone him.  
AMY: I'm phoning him. Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through.  
RORY: What did he say?  
AMY: Look in the mirror. Ha ha! Uniform. Are you on your way? You're going to need a car.

**[Fire engine]**

DOCTOR: Don't worry, I've commandeered a vehicle.

**[Hospital corridor]**

(Rory and Amy run up the stairs. The coma ward floor is a mess.)  
AMY: Oh god.  
(A woman with two girls meets them in the corridor.)  
MOTHER: Officer.  
AMY: What happened?  
MOTHER: There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Doctor Ramsden's dead. And the nurses.  
(Amy makes a phone call.)

**[Fire engine]**

DOCTOR: Are you in?  
AMY [OC]: Yep.

**[Hospital corridor]**

AMY: But so's Prisoner Zero.

**[Fire engine]**

DOCTOR: You need to get out of there.

**[Hospital corridor]**

MOTHER [OC]: He was so angry. He kept shouting and shouting. And that dog. The size of that dog.  
(But it is not the mother who is speaking.)  
CHILD: I swear it was rabid. And he just went mad, attacking everyone.  
(Rory and Amy back away.)  
CHILD: Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies.  
MOTHER: Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths.  
(She opens her mouth to reveal the needle teeth.)  
RORY: Oh, my God!

**[Fire engine]**

DOCTOR: Amy? Amy, what's happening?  
(Amy and Rory run into the ward and bar the doors with a broom through the handles.)  
DOCTOR: Amy, talk to me!

**[Coma ward]**

AMY: We're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Which window are you?  
AMY: What, sorry?

**[Fire engine]**

DOCTOR: Which window?

**[Coma ward]**

AMY: First floor, on the left, fourth from the end.  
(The broom finally gives up.)  
MOTHER: Oh, dear little Amelia Pond. I've watched you grow up. Twelve years, you and Rose never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her magic Doctor to return. But not this time, Amelia.  
(Amy gets a text from Rory's phone. Duck! They do, and the fire engine ladder comes crashing through the window. Enter the Doctor.)  
DOCTOR: Right! Hello. Am I late? No, three minutes to go. So still time.  
MOTHER: Time for what, Time Lord?  
DOCTOR: Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies.  
MOTHER: The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire.  
DOCTOR: Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave.  
MOTHER: I did not open the crack.  
DOCTOR; Somebody did.  
MOTHER: The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?  
(She changes to a little girl's voice.)  
MOTHER: The Doctor in the Tardis doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know!  
(And back to the adult voice.)  
MOTHER: The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall.  
DOCTOR: And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!  
(The clock says 0:00.)  
DOCTOR; Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here.  
(There is a bright light outside.)  
DOCTOR: Oh! And I think they just found us!  
MOTHER: The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no Tardis, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man? Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine.  
MOTHER: Then I shall take a new form.  
DOCTOR: Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link.  
MOTHER: And I've had years.  
(Amy collapses.)  
DOCTOR: No! Amy? You've got to hold on. Amy? Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please.  
RORY: Doctor.  
(Prisoner Zero has transformed into a gangly man with a ripped shirt and floppy hair.)  
DOCTOR: Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?  
RORY: It's you.  
DOCTOR; Me? Is that what I look like?  
RORY: You don't know?  
DOCTOR: Busy day. Why me, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?  
(A little girl comes from around a curtain and holds the duplicate's hand.)  
AMELIA: I'm not. Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been.  
DOCTOR: No, she's dreaming about me because she can hear me. Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy, dream about what you saw.  
AMELIA: No. No. No!  
(She transforms.)  
DOCTOR: Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself.  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained.  
ZERO: Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall.  
(Prisoner Zero disappears in a rush of wind.)  
RORY: The sun. It's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over.  
(Amy wakes up.)  
RORY: Amy. Are you okay? Are you with us?  
AMY: What happened?  
RORY: He did it. The Doctor did it.  
DOCTOR: No, I didn't.  
RORY: What are you doing?  
DOCTOR: Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance.  
RORY: About what?  
DOCTOR: The bill.  
(The Doctor phones the Atraxi.)  
DOCTOR: Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now. Okay, now I've done it.  
RORY: Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?

**[Hospital corridor]**

AMY: Where are you going?  
DOCTOR: The roof. No, hang on.

**[Doctor's locker room]**

AMY; What's in here?  
DOCTOR: I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show.  
RORY: You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off. Amy, he's taking his clothes off.  
DOCTOR: Turn your back if it embarrasses you.  
RORY: Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know. (to Amy) Are you not going to turn your back?  
AMY: No.

**[Roof]**

(The Doctor walks out in a new shirt with several ties draped around his neck. The Atraxi is hovering overhead.)  
AMY: So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving.  
DOCTOR: Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now.  
(The eyeball drops onto the roof and scans the Doctor.)  
ATRAXI: You are not of this world.  
DOCTOR: No, but I've put a lot of work into it.  
(He looks at his selection of ties.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, hmm, I don't know. What do you think?  
ATRAXI: Is this world important?  
DOCTOR: Important? What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?  
(There is a projection of the world between them.)  
ATRAXI: No.  
DOCTOR: Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?  
ATRAXI: No.  
DOCTOR: Okay. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many.  
(The projection shows the Daleks et al.)  
DOCTOR: And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?  
(A run through of all the previous Doctors, then this Doctor steps through the projection with a jacket and bow tie.)  
DOCTOR: Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically, run.  
(The eyeball zooms back to its ship and leaves, very fast. There is a brief materialisation sound, then the Doctor takes a glowing Tardis key out of his new jacket pocket.)  
AMY: Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?  
(The Doctor is already down the stairs and running out of the hospital.)

**[Garden]**

(The Tardis is waiting for him.)  
DOCTOR: Okay, what have you got for me this time?

**[Tardis]**

DOCTOR: Look at you. Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you.  
(Amy and Rory run up just at it dematerialises.  
Night time. The sound of the Tardis wakes Amy up. She runs outside, where Rose had been previously pacing not 2 minutes ago)  
DOCTOR: Sorry about running off earlier. Brand new Tardis. Bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now.  
ROSE: It's you. You came back.  
DOCTOR: Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?  
AMY: And you kept the clothes.  
DOCTOR: Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me. I kept the clothes.  
AMY: Including the bow tie.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool.  
AMY: Are you from another planet?  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
AMY: Okay.  
DOCTOR: So what do you think?  
AMY: Of what?  
DOCTOR: Other planets. Want to check some out?  
AMY: What does that mean?  
DOCTOR: It means. Well, it means come with me.  
AMY: Where?  
DOCTOR: Wherever you like.  
AMY: All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero.  
DOCTOR: Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning. There's loads more.  
AMY: Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that suff.

ROSE:THAT WAS 2 YEARS AGO!

DOCTOR: Oh.! Oops.  
AMY: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: So that's  
AMY: Fourteen years!  
DOCTOR: Fourteen years since fish custard. Amy Pond, Rose Tyler, the girls who waited, you've both waited long enough.  
AMY: When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library.  
DOCTOR: Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So, coming?  
AMY: No.  
DOCTOR: You wanted to come fourteen years ago.  
AMY: I grew up.  
DOCTOR: Don't worry. I'll soon fix that.  
(He opens the Tardis door and follows Amy and Rose in.)

**[Tardis]**

ROSE: Oh, you've redecorated. I don't like it.

DOCTOR: (He rolled his eyes at Rose's comment and said to Amy) Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all.  
AMY: I'm in my nightie.  
DOCTOR: Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And possibly a swimming pool. So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will Where do you want to start?  
AMY: You are so sure that I'm coming.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, I am.  
AMY: Why?  
DOCTOR: Cause you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and I know how that feels.  
ROSE: You've been the Scottish girl in the English village? (This comment caused Amy to uncontrollably snicker)  
DOCTOR: (Once again ignoring Rose's snarky comments and speaking to Amy) All those years living here, most of your life, and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming.  
AMY: Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?  
DOCTOR: It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?  
AMY: Nothing. Nothing. Just you know, stuff. (Rose snickered)  
DOCTOR: All right, then. Back in time for stuff.  
(A sonic screwdriver rises from a slot in the console.)  
DOCTOR: Oh! A new one! Lovely. Thanks, dear.  
(The Doctor uses an old typewriter wired into the console.)  
AMY: Why me?  
DOCTOR: Why not?  
AMY: No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?  
AMY: People always have a reason.  
DOCTOR: Do I look like people?  
AMY; Yes.  
DOCTOR: Been knocking around on my own for a while. My choice, but I've started talking to myself all the time. It's giving me earache. (Rose looked mildly offended)  
AMY: You're lonely. That's it? Just that?  
DOCTOR: Just that. Promise.  
AMY: Okay.  
DOCTOR: So, are you okay, then? Because this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit, you know.  
AMY: I'm fine. It's just, there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought. Well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box.  
DOCTOR: Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand about me, because it's important, and one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box. Ha ha! Yeah. Goodbye Leadworth, hello everything.  
(He sets the Tardis in flight. We watch it dematerialise in the garden, then we go back to Amy's bedroom with the wedding dress and its veil hanging up on the back of the door.)

**Welp that was fun... bye!**


	3. AN

**Okay so I wanna do an episode with Clara in it... but the hard question is with which Doctor? 11 or 12? 11, 12, 11, 12, 11, 12?! I REALLY HATE DECISION-MAKING! xP that is all... er bai!... I guess**


	4. Me and my crazy ideas

**So I got this crazy idea so basically Rose is a timelord but I don't have a good name for her can I get any suggestions? Also Romana and The Master are still here AND Clara is The Rani! The Master was reformed so I'll have to change up season 8 ALOT umm Rose and Romana are like best friends and I ship Rose/Clara so there might be a bit of that... and er Rose's dad is Rassilon soooooo what do you think?**


	5. Daily life in the TARDIS

**Just something for fun! Enjoy! Also got the name from Totallyau**

The Master is just walking down the TARDIS corridor when he hears a "THUD" come from the room of none other then Rose Tyler or "The Wolf" so he causally walks over and opens the door silently where he sees her lying there on her bed looking at the golden ceiling in wonder "Whatcha thinkin' about?" He asks which makes her jump a little she sits up and sees him leaning against the white walls "Romana just told me something er..." She said rather confused as she looked for the right word "... interesting" he looked at her for a moment "So what was that thud?" She looked confused for only a split second then said "Oh I just dropped my watch" she said as she picked up the fob watch which she had used to turn human when hiding from the family of blood The Master just eyed her then finally said "Right so what did Romana say?" She put the watch on her desk "Oh just something about someone losing a chicken" he suddenly panicked "PLEASE TELL ME SHE DIDN'T TELL YOU ABOUT _THAT"_ she just have him an evil smirk and ran of through the corridors leaving a trail of laughter through the halls behind her

**So thanks for reading uhh review please... BYE-BYE!**


	6. I've GOT to stop putting AN'S up

**Hey guys I just came up with this idea so Donna didn't have to forget (Cause Rose didn't and it was basically the same thing right?) And "Angels take Manhattan" never happened so previous companions can come back if I feel it is appropriate. Now er any episode requests? (At the moment I'm currently working on "Mummy on the orient express")**


	7. Excuses! I'm so sorry

**I was bored what else was I gonna do? xP I wanted you to meet Anna Jenna Austin and Piper... so yea... BTW haven't made a new chapter in a while (Obviously) I've been sick xP and at first I put it off then decided it was time to make it but then every time I was working on it my mum made me do dishes or hold the baby while she was doing something and that is another thing my mum had a baby and THAT held me back and then I went to my grandma's house for a while then when I was back home I got sick and I'm at my grandma's AGAIN! And she makes me do CRAZY stuff like go outside or go to the park. Like really? What is this the 20th century? Anywaaaaaaayyyss my OC'S... yay?**

**Anna and Jenna are twins Jenna or Jenny either way... Jenny isn't mine she is the Jenny from the show I added Anna in as her identical twin sister they are the Doctor and Rose's kids (all of them) my story is that Jenny and Anna were born then instead of the thing-y that happened in the show (Jenny's so called "birth") they sent Jenny back to that time to help and when she left in the rocket she met up with them. But that isn't happening yet 'cos they are still only 12 Anna usually has a futuristic robot sorta outfit. And Jenny has a thing for more early 21st century fashion. And the only thing they have in common is their face. They are polar opposites.**

**Austin is the oldest child... he is 14 and has his dad's pinstriped style he has a big addiction to waffles... I dunno why. but because of this addiction there are ALWAYS waffles on the TARDIS not literally ON it...**

**And finally we have Piper she is the baby of the family. she is only 5 but she has the sass of the 9th Doctor and the style... you'll usually find her arguing with the TARDIS and that is all I have to say about that...**

**BYE-BYE! I hope I finish the chapter soon!**


	8. Deep Breath (Finally another real chap!)

**Hey guys! Oh my god. It's been SOOOO long! I'm back now though. For those who have seen my story before, Diddya miss me? For those just seeing it, Basically, I haven't updated in a LONNNNG time... so. Here's Deep Breath. Finally. But still isn't the one I wanted... =/ Anyways. Enjoy! I worked hard on this.**

[Albert Embankment]

(On the south side of the River Thames in London, across from Thorney Island and the Houses of Parliament, a crowd is gathered as Big Ben chimes three o'clock and a dinosaur roars at it.)  
POLICEMAN: Come on, out of the way. Move yourself, please. Coming through. That's it. Excuse me, sir.  
(A trio are escorted through the crowd to a police Inspector.)  
GREGSON: Madame Vastra, thank God. I'll wager you've not seen anything like this before.  
VASTRA: Well, not since I was a little girl.  
JENNY: Big fella, isn't he?  
VASTRA: Dinosaurs were mostly this size. I do believe it's a she.  
JENNY: No, they weren't, I've seen fossils.  
VASTRA: I was there.  
GREGSON: Well, that's all well and good, but what's this dinosaur fellow doing in the Thames?  
(The Tyrannosaurus Rex is pacing and bellowing in the river, and still standing taller than the Elizabeth Tower, then known simply as the Clock Tower because of the four clock faces and Big Ben housed within it. That makes the creature well over 315 feet or 96 metres tall. Naturally, the crowd screams.)  
VASTRA: It must have time travelled. Jenny?  
(Jenny holds up a hand-scanner, which is part of her glove.)  
GREGSON: Time travelled?  
(The dinosaur tries to cough something up.)  
JENNY: Is it choking?  
VASTRA: There seems to be something lodged in its throat.  
JENNY: How could it time travel?  
VASTRA: I don't know. Perhaps it was something it ate.  
(The dinosaur manages to dislodge the obstruction in its throat, and a small blue box with a light on top flies out of its mouth to land right way up on the riverbank below the crowd.)  
GREGSON: Stand back. Stand back, stand back.  
(He pushes his way forward to a better vantage point.)  
GREGSON: Well, it's just laid an egg.  
VASTRA; It's dropped a blue box marked Police out of its mouth. Your grasp of biology, it troubles me.  
JENNY: It's the Tardis.  
VASTRA: It would seem so.  
JENNY: We'll take care of this, Inspector.  
GREGSON: But what if that thing goes on the rampage?  
(Vastra takes balls with three legs out of a sack.)  
VASTRA: Place these lanterns on the shoreline and bridges, encircling the creature at twenty foot intervals.  
GREGSON: What will they do?  
VASTRA: They will emit a signal that will incline it to remain within their circumference. Jenny, Strax. With me.  
(They go down the stone stairs to the river bank.)  
JENNY: So it's him, then, the Doctor?  
VASTRA: A giant dinosaur from the distant past has just vomited a blue box from outer space.

**[River bank]**

VASTRA: This is not a day for jumping to conclusions. Strax, if you wouldn't mind?  
(Strax knocks on the Tardis door. It is smeared with sputum from its previous location.)  
STRAX: Hello? Exit the box, and surrender to the glory of the Sontaran empire.  
(A tall grey-haired man opens the door and looks out. Smoke comes out as well.)  
DOCTOR: Shush.  
(He shuts the door again.)  
STRAX: Doctor?  
(The door opens again.)  
DOCTOR: I was being chased by a giant dinosaur, but I think I managed to give it the slip.  
(The door shuts again, then is opened slowly.)  
DOCTOR: Sleepy?  
STRAX: Sir?  
DOCTOR: Bashful? Sneezy? Dopey? Grumpy.  
(Then he sees the two women and walks towards them.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, you two. The green one and the not-green one. Or it could be the other way round, I mustn't prejudge.  
(Clara appears, very dishevelled. She is wearing a black fitted jacket with an 'outline of bow tie' motif and tartan mini-kilt.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, you remember, er. Thingy. The, er, the not-me one. The asking questions one. Names not my area.  
CLARA: Clara.  
DOCTOR: Well, it might be Clara. Might not be. It's a lottery. (Rose comes out looking rather cheerful at the situation.)  
CLARA: It is Clara.  
DOCTOR: Well, I'm not ruling it out. Rose, tell me (He points towards Clara and says very seriously.) Does she look a bit tired to you? (Rose doesn't answer but instead laughs.)  
(The dinosaur bellows.)  
DOCTOR: Oi, big man, shut it. Oh, you've got a dinosaur too. Big woman, sorry.  
CLARA: Doctor, listen to me. You, you need to calm down.  
DOCTOR: (to dinosaur) I'm not flirting, by the way.  
CLARA: I think something's gone wrong.  
DOCTOR: Wrong? What's gone wrong? Have you regenerated? (to Clara) I remember you. You're Handles. You used to be a little, a little robot head, and now you. You've really let yourself go. (This causes Rose to laugh more.) And she's just over there laughing through everything. Not very helpful.  
(The dinosaur bellows again.)  
DOCTOR: Reduce the frequency.  
CLARA: I'm sorry?  
DOCTOR: Your sonic lanterns, turn them down. You're giving her a headache.  
JENNY: Giving who a headache?  
DOCTOR: My lady friend. Just an expression, don't get any ideas.  
STRAX: How do you know?  
DOCTOR: Come on, Clara. You know that I speak dinosaur.  
CLARA: He's not Clara. I'm Clara.  
DOCTOR: Well, you're very similar heights. Maybe you should wear labels? Why, why are you all doing that? Why are you? You're all going dark and wobbly. Stop that.  
CLARA: I don't think we are.  
DOCTOR: Never mind. Everyone take five.  
(The Doctor closes his eyes, sways, then falls over.)  
CLARA: What do we do?  
JENNY: I don't understand. Who is he? Where's the Doctor?  
ROSE: Right here. That's him. That's the Doctor.  
VASTRA: Well then, here we go again.

**[Guest bedroom]**

(Nightime, with a full moon. At Vastra's house, the Doctor is now wearing a full length night shirt. Clara and Jenny are listening at the door.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: It's simply misunderstandable to me. I don't know what it is. Who invented this room?  
(He opens the door and Clara and Jenny nearly fall inside.)  
CLARA: Doctor, please, you have to lie down.  
DOCTOR: It doesn't make sense. Look, it's only got a bed in it. Why is there only a bed in it?  
CLARA: Because it's a bed room. It's for sleeping in.  
DOCTOR: Okay, what do you do when you're awake?  
ROSE: You leave the room. I've explained this several times!  
DOCTOR: So you've got a whole room for not being awake in. But what's the point? You're just missing the room. And don't look in that mirror. It's absolutely furious.  
CLARA: Doctor, please. You have to lie down. You keep passing out.  
DOCTOR: Well, of course I keep passing out. There's all these beds. Why do you keep talking like that? What's gone wrong with your accent? Why  
JENNY: Nothing's wrong with her accent.  
DOCTOR: You sound the same. It's spreading. You all sound all English. Now you've all developed a fault.  
VASTRA: (with a Scots accent) Doctor, I need your help with something.  
DOCTOR: Finally, someone who can talk properly.  
VASTRA: I'm having difficulty sleeping.  
DOCTOR Oh? Oh, well, I wouldn't bother with that, I never bother with sleep, and I just do standy-up catnaps.  
VASTRA: Oh really, how interesting. And when do you do those?  
DOCTOR: Well, generally whenever anyone else starts talking. I like to skip ahead to my bits. It saves time.  
(Vastra gently leads him to the bed and they sit down.)  
VASTRA: Save me time, Doctor. Project an image of perfect sleep into the centre of my mind.  
DOCTOR: What, do you want a psychic link with me? The size of my brain, it would be like dropping a piano on you.  
VASTRA: Be gentle, then.  
DOCTOR: I'll try. Brace yourself. Piano.  
(They put their fingers to the others temple. Boing! Doctor falls back onto the bed, sound asleep.)  
VASTRA: (English accent) I love monkeys. They're so funny.  
JENNY: Oh, I see. So people are monkeys now, are they?  
VASTRA: No, dear. People are apes. Men are monkeys.  
(They tuck the Doctor up in bed.)  
CLARA: So what now?  
VASTRA: He needs rest.  
CLARA: So what do we do? How do we fix him?  
JENNY: Fix him?  
CLARA: How do we change him back?  
VASTRA: Jenny, I will be in my chamber. Would you be kind enough to fetch my veil?  
JENNY: Why, are we expecting strangers?  
VASTRA: It would seem there's already one here.  
(Both Vastra and Rose leave.)  
CLARA: What have I done wrong?  
(The sound of a sad dinosaur drifts into the room.)  
JENNY: The dinosaur doesn't seem very happy.  
CLARA: What's wrong with it?  
JENNY: I dunno. The Doctor's the one that speaks dinosaur. Excuse me, ma'am. The wife doesn't like to be kept waiting.  
CLARA: Where did he get that face? Why's it got lines on it? It's brand new. How can his hair be all grey? He only just got it.  
JENNY: It's still him, ma'am. You saw him change.  
CLARA: I know. I do. I, I know that.  
JENNY: Good.  
CLARA: It's just  
JENNY: What?  
CLARA: Nothing. If. If Vastra changed, if she was different, if she wasn't the person that you liked?  
VASTRA: I don't like her, ma'am. I love her. And as to different? Well, she's a lizard.  
(Clara goes to the window and hears the moaning dinosaur.)  
DOCTOR: I am alone. The world which shook at my feet, and the trees and the sky, have gone. And I am alone now. Alone.  
CLARA: Are you translating?  
DOCTOR: The wind bites now, and the world is grey, and I am alone here. Can't see me. Doesn't see me. Can't see me.  
CLARA: Who can't see it? I think all of London can see it.  
STRAX: Boy? Madame Vastra is waiting.  
CLARA: Okay. Whatever.  
STRAX: I will convey you to her chamber. May I take your coat?  
CLARA: Not wearing a coat.  
STRAX: What's all that?  
CLARA: Clothes.  
STRAX: May I take your clothes?  
CLARA: (sotto) Probably not.  
STRAX: Are you wearing a hat?  
CLARA: It's hair.  
STRAX: No, I think it's a hat. Would you like me to check?

**[Street]**

(The lamplighter is at work, and middle-aged couple are walking together.)  
ALF: It's not real, of course.  
ELSIE: What is it, then?  
ALF: The government.  
ELSIE: The government?  
ALF: Yeah, up to their usual tricks.  
ELSIE: It's a dinosaur, Alf. A real dinosaur.  
ALF: I wouldn't put it past them.  
ELSIE: You don't half talk a lot of rubbish, Alfie. See you don't stay out too late now.  
ALF: You know me.  
ELSIE: Yes. I do.  
(She gives him a peck on the cheek and leaves. The lamplighter illuminates a man standing in the shadows. He turns with a click.)  
ALF: It's the neck. That's what's wrong with it. Just don't look realistic.  
HALF-FACE MAN: You have good eyes.  
ALF: Oh, I do, as it happens. Very good eyes. They're my greatest gift.  
HALF-FACE MAN: I accept.  
(The man takes a sharp two pronged fork from a case.)  
ALF: What's that for?  
HALF-FACE MAN: Your gift. I have bad eyes.  
(The man turns towards Alf, to reveal that one eye and half his face is mechanical. Naturally, Alf screams.)

**[Vastra's chamber]**

(A conservatory. Vastra is sitting in her peacock chair. A fountain is playing.)  
VASTRA: And then?  
CLARA: Why are you wearing your veil?  
VASTRA: And then?  
CLARA: And then we got swallowed by a big dinosaur. You probably noticed.  
JENNY: How did it happen?  
CLARA: I don't know. I don't know. We were crashing about everywhere. The Doctor was gone. The Tardis went haywire.  
JENNY: He's not gone. He's upstairs.  
CLARA: Okay, he changed.  
VASTRA: He regenerated. Renewed himself.  
CLARA: Renewed. Fine.  
VASTRA: Such a cynical smile.  
CLARA: I'm not smiling.  
VASTRA: Not outwardly. But I'm accustomed to seeing through a veil. How have I amused you?  
CLARA: You said renewed. He doesn't. He doesn't look renewed. He looks older.  
ROSE: You thought he was young? (She asked, finally coming into the conversation.)  
CLARA: He looked young.  
VASTRA: He looked like your dashing young gentleman friend. Your lover, even.  
CLARA: Shut up.  
VASTRA: But he is the Doctor. He has walked this universe for centuries untold, he has seen stars fall to dust. You might as well flirt with a mountain range.  
CLARA: I did not flirt with him.  
VASTRA: He flirted with you.  
CLARA: How?  
VASTRA: He looked young. Who do you think that was for?  
CLARA: Me?  
VASTRA: Everyone. Everyone and Rose. (Rose only smirked at her comment.) I wear a veil as he wore a face for the same reason.  
CLARA: What reason?  
VASTRA: The oldest reason there is for anything. To be accepted.  
(Up in the guest bedroom, the Doctor wakes and sniffs the air. He gets out of bed and crawls around on the carpet, sniffing. He goes to the radiator and finds a piece of chalk which he uses to make marks on it.)  
VASTRA: Jenny and I are married. Yet for appearance's sake, we maintain a pretence, in public, that she is my maid.  
JENNY: Doesn't exactly explain why I'm pouring tea in private.  
VASTRA: Hush now.  
JENNY: Good pretence, isn't it?  
VASTRA: I wear a veil to keep from view what many are pleased to call my disfigurement. I do not wear it as a courtesy to such people, but as a judgment on the quality of their hearts.  
CLARA: Are you judging me?  
VASTRA: The Doctor regenerated in your presence. The young man disappeared, the veil lifted. He trusted you. Are you judging him?  
CLARA: How dare you? How dare you?

**[Guest bedroom]**

(The Doctor is writing on the floorboards. He stands when he hears the dinosaur, then goes to the door and opens it.)  
DOCTOR: Door. Boring. Not me.  
(He goes to the window and opens it.)  
DOCTOR: Me.

**[Vastra's chamber]**

CLARA: Marcus Aurelius, Roman emperor. Last of the five good 'uns. Stoic philosopher.  
VASTRA: Superlative bass guitarist. The Doctor really knows how to put a band together.  
CLARA: And the only pin-up I ever had on my wall when I was fifteen. The only one I ever had. I am not sure who you think you're talking to right now, Madam Vastra, but I have never had the slightest interest in pretty young men. And for the record, if there ever was anybody who could flirt with a mountain range, she's probably standing in front of you right now. Just because my pretty face has turned your head, do not assume that I am so easily distracted.  
(Vastra is no longer wearing her veil. Jenny applauds.)  
JENNY: Whoo. Whoo. Sorry.  
VASTRA: Well, goodness me. The lake is ruffled at last. I often wondered what you'd be like when you lost your temper.  
JENNY: Oi. Married.  
VASTRA: The Doctor needs us, you more than anyone, even Rose. He is lost in the ruin of himself, and we must bring him home.  
CLARA: When did you stop wearing your veil?  
VASTRA: When you stopped seeing it.

**[Rooftops]**

(The Doctor is making his way towards the river.)  
DOCTOR: Oi. Oi. Oi, big, sexy woman. Oi. Sorry. Sorry, it's all my fault. My time machine got stuck in your throat. It happens. I brought you along by accident. That's mostly how I meet girls, but don't worry, I promise I will get you home. I swear. Whatever it takes, I will keep you safe. You will be at home again.  
(The dinosaur suddenly bursts into flames. It roars in pain before collapsing.)  
DOCTOR: Stop that. Who's doing that? No, don't do that.

**[Vastra's chamber]**

VASTRA: That came from the river.  
JENNY: The dinosaur.  
VASTRA: Strax! Bring the carriage, now!

**[Street]**

(The Doctor leaps from a roof into a tree. The upper bough breaks under the strain, dropping him down.)  
DOCTOR: Argh. Argh. Oh.  
(He finishes hanging upside down from the lowest branch by his knees. A hansom cab, or growler, trots into his view.)  
DOCTOR: Halt. Sorry, I'm going to have to relieve you of your pet.  
CABBIE: You're what?  
DOCTOR: Shut up, I was talking to the horse.  
(The Doctor somersaults on to the horse's back and uses his sonic screwdriver to sever the traces and reins.)  
CABBIE: What are you doing?  
DOCTOR: Forwards.  
(He gallops off. Madam Vastra's carriage driven by Strax goes past the stranded cabbie.)  
STRAX: Out of the way, human scum. Hi-yah. Jurassic emergency. Yah.  
(The Doctor is cantering along the cobbles.)  
DOCTOR: Left. No, no. Right, right, right, right. Sorry, it's my new hands. I can't tell them apart.

**[Vastra's carriage]**

JENNY: What do you think's happened?  
VASTRA: I don't know, but I fear devilment.  
CLARA: Should we not have told the Doctor?  
JENNY: He's not ready to leave his bed.

**[Street]**

DOCTOR: Watch it on the corners, it's a bit slippery up here.

**[Vastra's carriage]**

VASTRA: Strax.  
(Strax is urging on the horse.)  
VASTRA: Come on, Strax.  
(He cracks the whip.)  
VASTRA: That's better.

**[Westminster Bridge]**

(The Doctor dismounts and stands on the parapet over the burning remains, muttering to himself.)  
DOCTOR: (sotto) Sorry, sorry. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry.  
(Strax brings the carriage to a halt behind him, and the ladies get out.)  
STRAX: Whoa.  
JENNY: The Doctor.  
CLARA: What's he doing here?  
(Vastra secures her carriage using the remote control in her hat.)  
ROSE: There's trouble. Where else would he be?  
DOCTOR: She was scared. She was scared and alone. I brought her here and look what they did.  
VASTRA: Who or what could have done this thing?  
DOCTOR: No.  
VASTRA: I'm sorry?  
DOCTOR: No. That is not the question. That is not where we start.  
STRAX: The question is how. The flesh itself has been combusted.  
DOCTOR: No, no, shut up. What do you all have for brains, pudding? Look at you. Why can't I meet a decent species? Planet of the pudding brains. All of you are pudding brains, except Rose. She's the only smart one. She's the smartest... after me that is.  
ROSE: Er. Thanks? Doctor, calm down and tell us. What is the question?  
DOCTOR: Shut up. You know what the question is. You don't need to ask. The pudding brains do. You already asked didn't you? Right. Anyways. A dinosaur is burning in the heart of London. Nothing left but smoke and flame. The question is, have there been any similar murders?  
VASTRA: Yes. Yes, by the Goddess, there have.  
DOCTOR: Look at them all, gawking.  
DOCTOR: Question two. If all the pudding brains are gawking, then what is he?  
(One man is walking away calmly.)  
VASTRA: He seems remarkably unmoved by the available spectacle.  
CLARA: Do you think that is whoever  
(There is a splash. The Doctor is no longer standing on the parapet.)  
CLARA: What he's doing? He'll drown.  
ROSE: I doubt that very much.  
CLARA: Why?  
VASTRA: There has been a murder. The Doctor has taken up the case. If we are to see him again, we must do the same.

**[Clara's bedroom]**

(Next day. Clara pours water into a bowl on her washstand.)  
STRAX [OC]: Come on, Earthling scum. Position it here. Easy now. That's it. Careful.  
(She opens the window onto the courtyard. A cart has brought the Tardis from the river bank.)  
STRAX: Don't get it scratched or you and all your bloodline will be obliterated from time and space.  
FOOTMAN: Very good, sir.  
(Clara leans out.)  
CLARA: Strax!

**[Courtyard]**

STRAX: Ah! Morning, Miss Clara. You're awake at last.  
CLARA: You got the Tardis, then?  
STRAX: Military tactics. The Doctor is still missing, but he will always come looking for his box. By bringing it here, he will be lured from the dangers of London to this place of safety, and we will melt him with acid.  
CLARA: Okay, that last part?  
STRAX: And we will not melt him with acid. Old habits. The Times. Shall I send it up?  
CLARA: Yeah, why not?  
STRAX: Hah!  
(He throws the rolled-up newspaper, hitting her squarely between the eyes and knocking her down.)

**[Staircase]**

(Clara is dressed and coiffured in the late Victorian style. She meets Jenny coming up the stairs.)  
CLARA: Jenny.  
JENNY: Ah, good morning, Clara.  
CLARA: Morning. Er, so, what are we going to do? Are we looking for the Doctor?  
JENNY: We've got the Paternoster Irregulars out in force. If anyone can find him, they can. Meanwhile, Madam Vastra is slightly occupied by the Conk-Singleton forgery case, and is having the Camberwell child poisoner for dinner.  
CLARA: For dinner?  
JENNY: After she's finished interrogating him. Probably best to stay out the larder. It'll get a bit noisy in there later.  
CLARA: Oh.

**[Kitchen]**

(Strax is mopping the floor.)  
STRAX: Ah, Miss Clara. You look better now you're up.  
CLARA: Thank you, Strax.  
STRAX: Oh, sorry. Trick of the light. You still look terrible. Can I get you anything?  
CLARA: Er, no, thanks. Maybe just some water.  
STRAX: Of course.  
(He puts the mop bucket on the table.)  
STRAX: Well, don't hold back. I've nearly finished anyway.  
CLARA: Er.  
STRAX: It's perfectly all right. I washed in it myself.  
CLARA: All of a sudden, I'm not very thirsty.  
STRAX: Really? Perhaps it is time, then.  
(He takes out a monocle like device with three lenses, and shines a green light into her eye.)  
STRAX: For your mandatory medical examination. Say ah.  
CLARA: Ah.  
STRAX: You didn't move your lips.  
CLARA: You're looking at my eye.  
STRAX: Oh. Oh yes, there we are. Easy mistake.  
(He aims the light at her forehead.)  
STRAX: Now that's interesting.  
CLARA: What? What's interesting?  
STRAX: Deflected narcissism. Traces of passive aggressive. And a lot of muscular young men doing sport.  
CLARA: What are you looking at?  
STRAX: Your subconscious. Is that sport? It could be sport.  
(She flicks down the lens.)  
CLARA: Well, stop looking.  
STRAX: Moving onto the thorax, such as it is.  
(The green light makes Clara's ribcage visible.)  
STRAX: Ah, excellent. Enviable spleen. Well done. Twenty seven years old, with a projected lifespan of exactly  
CLARA: Stop right there.  
STRAX: Oh, you're going to do quite well. But watch out for fluid retention later. It's going to be spectacular. Well, put your clothes back on.  
CLARA: They are on.  
STRAX: Oh yes, so they are.  
(She takes his scanner from him and puts it on the table.)  
CLARA: Why are you doing this?  
STRAX: If we are to serve together, I need you in peak physical prowess, eh?  
(Strax punches Clara's arm.)  
CLARA: Ow. Why would we be serving together? The Doctor's going to come back, isn't he?  
STRAX: It is to be hoped.  
CLARA: He's not just going to abandon me here.  
STRAX: You must stop worrying about him, my boy. By now, he's almost certainly had his throat cut by the violent poor.

**[Alleyway]**

(Bermondsey, I'd say. Near the Clink and Southwark Cathedral. The Doctor, still in his now very dirty nightshirt, is rummaging in the rubbish. He is watched by a smelly tramp in a thick coat, who is holding a beer bottle. The Doctor finds a broken mirror. He turns at the sound of the tramp throwing away his bottle. For those who like trivia, the tramp is played by Elisabeth Sladen's widower. For those who don't know who Elisabeth Sladen is, do you even Doctor Who, bruh?)  
DOCTOR: Bitey. The air, it's bitey. It's wet, and bitey.  
BARNEY: Oh, it's cold.  
DOCTOR: That's right. It's cold. It's cold, I knew it was a thing. I need um, I need clothes. I need clothes, that's what I need. And a big, long scarf. No, no, move on from that. Looked stupid. Er, have you seen this face before?  
BARNEY: No.  
DOCTOR: Are you sure?  
BARNEY: Sir, I have never seen that face.  
DOCTOR: It's funny, because I'm sure that I have. You know, I never know where the faces come from. They just pop up. Zap. Faces like this one. Come on, look at it, have a look, come on, look, look, look.  
(The Doctor pulls Barney over to look in the mirror on the ground.)  
DOCTOR: Look, it's covered in lines. But I didn't do the frowning. Who frowned me this face? Do you ever look in the mirror and think I've seen that face before?  
BARNEY: Yes.  
DOCTOR: Really? When?  
BARNEY: Well, every time I look in the mirror.  
DOCTOR: Oh, yes, yes, yes. Fair enough. Good point. My face is fresh on, though.  
BARNEY: Er  
(Barney moves away from the nutter in the nightshirt.)  
DOCTOR: Why this one? Why did I choose this face? It's like I'm trying to tell myself something. Like I'm trying to make a point. But what is so important that I can't just tell myself what I'm thinking?  
BARNEY: Er  
DOCTOR: I'm not just being rhetorical here. You can join in.  
BARNEY: I don't like it.  
DOCTOR: What?  
BARNEY: Your face.  
DOCTOR: Well, I don't like it either. Well, it's all right up until the eyebrows. Then it just goes haywire. Look at the eyebrows. These are attack eyebrows. You could take bottle tops off with these.  
BARNEY: They are mighty eyebrows indeed, sir.  
DOCTOR: They're cross. They're crosser than the rest of my face. They're independently cross. They probably want to cede from the rest of my face and set up their own independent state of eyebrows. That's Scot. I am Scottish. I've gone Scottish?  
BARNEY: Oh yes, you are. You are definitely Scots, sir. I, I 'ear it in your voice.  
DOCTOR: Oh no, that's good. Oh.  
(He practices the long rolling Scottish 'oh' sound.)  
DOCTOR: It's good I'm Scottish. I'm Scottish. I am Scottish. I can complain about things, I can really complain about things. Now, give me your coat.  
BARNEY: No.  
DOCTOR: I am cold.  
BARNEY: I'm cold.  
DOCTOR: I'm cold. There's no point in us both being cold. Give me your coat. Give me your coat. No, wait. Shut up, shut up. Shut up. I missed something. It was here, it was here. It was. What was it I saw? What did I see?  
(He pick up an old newspaper.)  
DOCTOR: This is what I saw. Spontaneous combustion.  
(Fourth case of spontaneous combustion. The death of Margaret Roberts occurred on Friday, outside her home address in London, in what the police are describing as a curious case of spontaneous combustion. She was aged 68 years. Born in Scotland, Mrs Roberts etc, etc.)  
BARNEY: What devilry is this, sir?  
DOCTOR: I don't know, but I probably blame the English.

**[Vastra's chamber]**

(Vastra is working at a large wood backed panel on an easel while Jenny holds an awkward pose in her corset and a shawl.)  
VASTRA: Hmm. Spontaneous combustion.  
JENNY: Is that like love at first sight?  
VASTRA: Hmm. A little. It is the theory that human beings can, with little or no inducement, simply explode.  
JENNY: You don't need to flirt with me. We're already married.  
VASTRA: It's scientific nonsense, of course.  
JENNY: Marriage?  
VASTRA: Hush. There have been nine reported incidents of people apparently exploding in the last month.  
JENNY: And you think they weren't spontaneous.  
VASTRA: I think whoever killed the dinosaur had at least nine previous victims. All of these perished in the same spectacular fashion.  
(Vastra turns the easel to reveal newspaper cuttings, a map of London, and lines linking them up.)  
JENNY: I thought you were painting me.  
VASTRA: I was working.  
JENNY: Well, why am I posing then?  
VASTRA: Well, you brighten the room tremendously. Chin up a little.  
JENNY: Oh, I don't understand why I'm doing this.  
VASTRA: Art? Now, why destroy the victims so completely? It's difficult, it draws attention. What advantage is to be gained?  
JENNY: Well, tell us, then.  
VASTRA: Concealment, perhaps.  
JENNY: Concealment?  
VASTRA: It's a fanciful theory, but it fits the facts. By destroying the body so completely, you conceal what is missing from it.  
JENNY: Missing from the body?  
CLARA [OC]: Madame Vastra!  
(A happy Clara bursts into the room.)  
VASTRA: Clara, excellent. Pop your clothes on that chair there.  
CLARA: Look.  
(Clara shows Vastra the Times newspaper.)  
VASTRA: Advertisements, yes. So many. It's a distressing modern trend.  
CLARA: No, look. Look.  
(One advert in the personal column says - Impossible Girl. Lunch on the other side?)  
JENNY: Ma'am?  
VASTRA: The game is afoot. We're going to need a lot of tea.  
(Vastra rings the bell. Later, Strax is pouring it out.)  
VASTRA: There appears to be nothing of significance in the rest of the newspaper. Not even in the agony column.  
JENNY: We can't know it's from the Doctor.  
CLARA: Of course it's from the Doctor. The Impossible Girl, that's what he calls me.  
VASTRA: He says lunch, but not when or where?  
JENNY: On the other side? The other side of London? Bit vague.  
VASTRA: The other side of regeneration, perhaps, once he's recovered?  
CLARA: So what am I supposed to do, guess where we're meeting?  
VASTRA: Perhaps that's the point. Perhaps you're supposed to prove that you still know him. Think what that must mean for a man who barely knows himself.  
CLARA: It doesn't makes sense. He doesn't do puzzles. He isn't complicated. Really doesn't have the attention span. So, keeping it dead simple. On the other side.  
(She hold the page up to the light. There is another advert directly behind hers, so she turns it over to read it. Mancini's Family Restaurant, the Best Dinner in London.)

**[Mancini's]**

(Clara crosses the street and looks up at the building, which is just as depicted in the advert. She goes inside and sits by herself on a curved bench seat in a wall alcove, with a small round table in front of it. The restaurant has other customers, but is very quiet. She examines the advert again, then sniffs. Then she coughs as she fans the air with the paper. Her companion is wearing a noisome coat.)  
DOCTOR: What's wrong?  
CLARA: I don't know. Maybe the smell?  
DOCTOR: I know. It's everywhere.  
CLARA: Where did you get that coat?  
DOCTOR: Er, ahem, I bought it.  
CLARA: From where?  
DOCTOR: Er, a shop?  
CLARA: No.  
DOCTOR: Might have been a tramp.  
CLARA: You don't have any money.  
DOCTOR: Er, I had a watch.  
CLARA: No. That watch was beautiful.  
DOCTOR: It was my favourite.  
CLARA: You swapped your favourite watch for that coat. That's maybe not a good deal.  
DOCTOR: Well, I was in a hurry. There was a terrible smell. So. Where's Rose?  
CLARA: Still asleep when I left. You know how she loves to sleep in.  
(The Doctor smiles and laughs a little.)  
CLARA: No. No, don't. Don't. Don't. Don't smile. I will smile first and then you know it's safe to smile. That was meant to be a joke but still, no smiling, or... or laughing, or grinning. Not until I say so.  
DOCTOR: Are you cross with me?  
CLARA: I am not cross. But if I was cross it would be your fault and. Yes, I am cross.  
DOCTOR: I guessed that.  
CLARA: I am extremely cross.  
DOCTOR: And if I hadn't changed my face, would you be cross?  
CLARA: I would be cross if I wasn't cross.  
DOCTOR: Why?  
CLARA: Why? An ordinary person wants to meet someone that they know very well for lunch. What do they do?  
DOCTOR: Well, they probably get in touch and suggest lunch.  
CLARA: Mmm hmm. Okay, so what sort of person would put a cryptic note in, in a newspaper advert?  
DOCTOR: Well, I wouldn't like to say.  
CLARA: Oh, go on, do say.  
DOCTOR: Well, I would say that that person would be an egomaniac, needy, game-player sort of person.  
CLARA: Ah, thank you. Well, at least that hasn't changed.  
DOCTOR: And I don't suppose it ever will.  
CLARA: No, I don't suppose it will, either.  
DOCTOR: Clara, honestly, I don't want you to change. It was no bother, really. I saw your advert, I figured it out. I'm happy to play your game.  
CLARA: No. No, no. I didn't place the ad. You placed the ad.  
DOCTOR: No, I didn't.  
CLARA: Yes, you placed the ad, I figured it out. Impossible Girl, see? Lunch.  
DOCTOR: No, look, the Impossible. That is a message _from_ the Impossible Girl.  
CLARA: _For_ the Impossible Girl.  
DOCTOR: Ooo.  
CLARA: Oh.  
DOCTOR: Well, if neither of us placed that ad, who placed that ad?  
CLARA: Hang on. Egomaniac, needy, game-player?  
DOCTOR: This could be a trap.  
CLARA: That was me?  
DOCTOR: Never mind that.  
CLARA: Yes, I am minding that.  
DOCTOR: Clara.  
CLARA: You were talking about me?  
DOCTOR: Clara, what is happening right now in this restaurant to you and me is more important than your egomania.  
CLARA: Nothing is more important than my egomania.  
DOCTOR: Right, you actually said that.  
CLARA: You never mention that again.  
DOCTOR: It's a vanity trap. You're so busy congratulating yourself on solving the puzzle, you don't notice that you're sticking your head in a noose.  
CLARA: What are you doing?  
(The Doctor pulls a hair from his head.)  
CLARA: And that isn't the only grey one, if you are, er, having a cull.  
DOCTOR: What, do you have a problem with the grey ones? I bet Rose doesn't have a problem with the grey ones.  
CLARA: No! Doctor, I'm not judging you. It's just... If I got new hair and it was grey, I would have a problem.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, I bet you would.  
CLARA: Meaning?  
DOCTOR: It's too short.  
(He pulls a hair from Clara's head.)  
CLARA: Ow.  
DOCTOR: Sorry, it was the only one out of place. I'm sure that you would want it killed.  
CLARA: Ooo. Are you trying to tell me something?  
DOCTOR: I'm trying to measure the air disturbance in the room.  
CLARA: Right. Moments when you know you are boring.  
(He holds the hair below the table edge and lets it go. It falls slowly downwards.)  
DOCTOR: There is something extremely wrong with everybody else in this room.  
CLARA: Mmm. Basically, don't you always think that?  
DOCTOR: Look at them. Don't look.  
CLARA: You just said to look.  
DOCTOR: Look without looking.  
CLARA: They look fine to me. They're just eating.  
DOCTOR: Are they?  
(A soup spoon is repeatedly brought up to the mouth and lowered again, still full. Knifes and forks lift and fall over plates.)  
CLARA: Okay, no. No, they're not eating.  
DOCTOR: Something else they're not doing.  
(Another short grey hair falls to the floor.)  
DOCTOR: (sotto) Breathing.  
CLARA: (sotto) What do we do?  
DOCTOR: Well, you don't want to eat, do you?  
CLARA: Hmm. Slightly lost my appetite. Ahem. How long before they notice that we're different?  
DOCTOR: Not long.  
CLARA: Anything we can do?  
DOCTOR: How long can you hold your breath?  
CLARA: We could just casually stroll out of here, like we've changed our minds.  
DOCTOR: Happens all the time.  
CLARA: Ha. Course it does.  
(They stand. The other diners stop and stand with a clatter of clockwork. They take a step, the diners move towards them.)  
CLARA: We could take another look at the menu.  
(So they sit down again and the diners return to their tables.)  
CLARA: What are they?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. But don't worry, because that's not the question. The question is, what is this restaurant?  
CLARA: Okay, what is this restaurant?  
DOCTOR: I don't know.  
(They look at the small menus. A waiter appears at their table.)  
DOCTOR: Er, no sausages? Do you? And there's no pictures either. Do you have a children's menu?  
(The waiter shines a small green light at the Doctor from the tip of his pencil.)  
DOCTOR: Any specials?  
WAITER: Liver.  
DOCTOR: I don't like liver.  
WAITER: Spleen. Brain stem. Eyes.  
CLARA: Mmm. Is there a lot of demand for those?  
DOCTOR: I don't think that's what's on the menu. I think we are the menu.  
WAITER: Lungs. Skin.  
DOCTOR: Excuse me.  
(The Doctor reaches up and pulls off the waiter's face. There is a metal mesh beneath with a flame behind it.)  
CLARA: Okay. Robot in a mask.  
DOCTOR: It's a face.  
CLARA: Yeah, it's very convincing.  
(The Doctor puts it over Clara's face.)  
DOCTOR: No, it's a face.  
CLARA: Oh!  
(She throws it down.)  
WAITER: Yes.  
DOCTOR: Yes, what?  
WAITER: Yes, we have a children's menu.  
(Metal arms come out of the back of the bench and hold them tightly around the arms and legs. They are very nice arms, with hands on the end to clasp together firmly. Then the bench descends.)  
DOCTOR: You've got to admire their efficiency.  
CLARA: Is it okay if I don't?  
(They cry out as they go down.)

**[Spaceship]**

(A large steampunk circular place, all brass and rivets. There are various people standing still in small alcoves around the wall, and the half-face man is seated in a chair in the centre.)  
DOCTOR: Hello? Hello, are you the manager? I demand to speak to the manager.  
CLARA: This is not a real restaurant, is it?  
DOCTOR: Well now, it's more a sort of automated organ collection station for the unwary diner. Sweeney Todd without the pies.  
CLARA: So where are we now?  
DOCTOR: Factually? An ancient spaceship, probably buried for centuries. Functionally? A larder.  
CLARA: So why hasn't somebody come for us?  
DOCTOR: We're alive.  
CLARA: We're alive in a larder.  
DOCTOR: Exactly. It's cheaper than freezing us.  
CLARA: Okay.  
(The Doctor has shaken his sonic screwdriver out from under his coat.)  
DOCTOR: Are you ready?  
CLARA: Go for it.  
DOCTOR: Don't let it roll away.  
CLARA: No.  
DOCTOR: We've got one shot at this.  
CLARA: Next time, make one that doesn't roll.  
DOCTOR: Go.  
(The Doctor manages to shake the sonic screwdriver onto the floor near Clara's feet.)  
DOCTOR: Have you got it?  
CLARA: I can only just about reach it.  
DOCTOR: Oh, it's at times like this I miss Amy.  
CLARA: Who?  
DOCTOR: Nothing.  
(Clara gathers the screwdriver between her feet and aims upwards it at the Doctor.)  
CLARA: Ready?  
DOCTOR: Don't miss.  
(She flicks it up into his lap. He winces.)  
DOCTOR: Oh.  
CLARA: Sorry, did I hit something?  
DOCTOR: Oh, the symbolism.  
(He gets the screwdriver into his hands and unfastens his bonds with it, then Clara's.)  
CLARA: You should make that thing voice-activated. Oh, for God's sake, it is, isn't it?  
DOCTOR: I don't want to talk about it.  
CLARA: Doctor?  
(There is a Chinaman in the nearest alcove.)  
DOCTOR: Dormant.  
CLARA: How do you know?  
DOCTOR: I don't. I'm just hoping.  
(They tiptoe away.)  
CLARA: So, is it these guys that killed the dinosaur?  
DOCTOR: Well, if they're harvesting organs, a dinosaur would have some great stuff.  
CLARA: Why would robots need organs? Burke and Hare from space?  
DOCTOR: No, but that's a good theory. Droids harvesting spare parts. That rings a bell.  
(He stares at the Half-Face Man in the chair in the middle.)  
DOCTOR: Captain, my Captain.  
CLARA: Can he see us?  
DOCTOR: Dormant.  
CLARA: Hoping?  
DOCTOR: Yep. Oh, look. He's recharging. He's asleep. Doesn't even know we're here.  
CLARA: Are you sure?  
DOCTOR: Sure. Not sure. One or the other.  
CLARA: Okay. So, half-man, half-robot. A cyborg, yeah?  
DOCTOR: Oh.  
CLARA: Oh?  
BOTH: Oh.  
DOCTOR: Look at the hands.  
CLARA: What about them?  
DOCTOR: Look at them.  
CLARA: I'm looking.  
DOCTOR: They don't match. These hands don't belong to the same body.  
(One is large and fleshy, a workman's hand. The other is slim and dainty, never scrubbed a floor in its life.)  
CLARA: I don't understand.  
DOCTOR: Well, I don't blame you. See this, this is not your normal cyborg. This isn't a man turning himself into a robot. This is a robot turning himself into a man, piece by piece.  
CLARA: That's what the restaurant's for.  
DOCTOR: Well, it would need a constant supply of spare parts. You can tan skin, but organs rot. Some of that metalwork looks Roman. Wonder how long it's been around, how much of the original is even left? The eyeballs look very fresh, though.  
(The arms move. They jump back.)  
CLARA: Ah.  
(It takes hold of the chair arms, and clockwork whirrs.)  
CLARA: (sotto) Is it awake?  
DOCTOR: It's waking up. I think. Okay, let's go.  
(They tiptoe away, then run through a doorway into a brightly lit corridor. The Doctor turns back.)  
DOCTOR: I've seen this before. I'm missing something.  
CLARA: Doctor.  
DOCTOR: It's the brand new head, rebooting.  
CLARA: Come on.  
DOCTOR: I've seen this before.  
CLARA: Oh, hurry up. Get out.  
(Clara returns and pushes the Doctor through the doorway as the Half-Face Man raises his arm and touches his palm. The door comes down between the Doctor and Clara. He tries to sonic it open.)  
CLARA: Doctor. Quickly.  
(The door lifts a short way. The Half-Face Man is unplugging himself from his chair.)  
DOCTOR: Sorry, too slow. There's no point in them catching us both.  
CLARA: Well, give me the screwdriver.  
DOCTOR: I might need it.  
(The Doctor closes the door fully and leaves her.)  
CLARA: No. Doctor?  
(The Half-Face Man goes to the bench seat, then turns and looks for its occupants. Clara tries standing very still in a recess as the other occupants of the alcoves become active. One man opens the door and stands next to it.)  
DOCTOR [memory]: Something else they're not doing. Breathing. How long can you hold your breath?  
(Clara takes a deep breath and holds it as the Half-Face Man walks towards her. He stops and tilts his head as the gears grind, then turns away. A tear rolls down Clara's face. The other robots move, so she imitates their stilted walk and goes through the open door into the bright passageway. She runs around the corner but just sees more robots waiting and the passage going on and on. Her lungs are bursting, so she takes a breath and falls to her knees. She passes out.)  
HALF-FACE MAN: Bring her.  
(A bald robot picks her up. Clara dreams about her first day teaching at Coal Hill School. The class were completely out of control and laughing at her.)  
CLARA [memory]: All right, stop. Stop. Stop it, all of you, now.  
BOY [memory]: Ha, ha. It's her first day.  
(Clara is laid on the ground in front of the Half-Face Man in his chair.)  
CLARA [memory]: If you don't stop it, I'm going to have each and every single one of you kicked out of this school.  
(A dark girl's face looms.)  
COURTNEY [memory]: Go on, then. Do it.  
(Clara wakes up.)  
HALF-FACE MAN: Where is the other one? There was another. Where is he? Where is the other? You will tell us, or you will be destroyed.  
CLARA: What did you say?  
HALF-FACE MAN: You will tell us.  
CLARA: Yeah, I know. Or what?  
HALF-FACE MAN: You will die.  
COURTNEY [memory]: Go on, then. Do it.  
(Clara stands.)  
CLARA: Go on, then. Do it. I'm not going to answer any of your questions, so you have to do it. You have to kill me. Threats don't work unless you deliver.  
HALF-FACE MAN: You will tell us where the other one is.  
CLARA: Nope.  
HALF-FACE MAN: You will be destroyed.  
CLARA: Destroy me, then. And if you don't, then I'm not going to believe a single threat you make from now on. Of course, if I'm dead, then I can't tell you where the other one went then. You need to keep this place down here a secret, don't you? Never start with your final sanction. You've got nowhere to go but backwards.  
HALF-FACE MAN: Humans feel pain.  
CLARA: Ah. Bigger threat to smaller threat. See what I mean? Backwards.  
HALF-FACE MAN: The information can be extracted by means of your suffering.  
CLARA: Are you trying to scare me? Well, cos I'm already bloody terrified of dying. And I'll endure a lot of pain for a very long time before I give up the information that's keeping me alive. How long have you got?  
(The clockwork whirs, then the Half-Face Man stands up.)  
CLARA: All you can offer me is my life. What you can't do is threaten it. You can negotiate.  
(The Half-Face Man removes his big right hand and clamps it onto his lapel.)  
CLARA: Okay, okay, okay. Okay, yes, yes, yes, I'm crying and it's just because I am very frightened of you. If you know anything about human beings, that means you, you're in a lot trouble.  
(The robot has a flame-thrower where his hand was, ready to go.)  
HALF-FACE MAN: We will not negotiate.  
CLARA: You don't have a choice. I tell you what. I'll answer your questions if you answer mine.  
HALF-FACE MAN: We will not answer questions.  
CLARA: We'll take turns. I'll go first. Why did you kill the dinosaur?  
HALF-FACE MAN: We will not answer questions.  
CLARA: Why'd you kill the dinosaur?  
HALF-FACE MAN: We will not answer questions!  
CLARA: Then you might as well kill me, because I'm not talking again till you do.  
HALF-FACE MAN: Within the optic nerve of the dinosaur is material of use to our computer systems.  
CLARA: You burned a whole dinosaur for a spare part? No. No, hang on. You know what's in a dinosaur's optic nerve, which means you've seen them before.  
HALF-FACE MAN: Where is the other one?  
CLARA: How long have you been rebuilding yourselves? Look at the state of you. Is there any real you left? What's the point?  
HALF-FACE MAN: We will reach the promised land.  
CLARA: The what? The promised land? What's that?  
HALF-FACE MAN: Where is the other one?  
CLARA: I don't know. But I know where he will be. Where he will always be. If the Doctor is still the Doctor, he will have my back.  
Clara reaches behind her.)  
CLARA: I'm right, aren't I? Go on. Please, please, go on, say I'm right.  
(A hand grabs hers and pulls her back. Then the bald robot removes the skin from his face.)  
DOCTOR: Ah. Hello, hello, rubbish robots from the dawn of time. Thank you for all the gratuitous information. Five foot one and crying. You never stood a chance. Stop it.  
(The Doctor pulls the flame-thrower arm down and puts his sonic screwdriver into the recharger in the chair. The lights go out.)  
DOCTOR: This is your power source. And feeble though it is, I can use it to blow this whole room if I see one thing that I don't like. And that includes karaoke and mime, so take no chances. See, Clara? That's how you disguise yourself as a droid.  
CLARA: Yeah, well, I didn't have a lot of time. I'd been suddenly abandoned.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, sorry. Well no, actually, I'm not. You're brilliant on adrenaline. And you were out of your depth, sir. Never try and control a control freak.  
CLARA: I am not a control freak!  
DOCTOR: Yes, ma'am.  
CLARA: Oh.  
HALF-FACE MAN: Why are you here?  
DOCTOR: Why did you invite us? The message, in the paper. That was you, wasn't it? Oh.  
(He takes back his screwdriver.)  
DOCTOR: I hate being wrong in public. Everybody forget that happened. Clara, say the word.  
CLARA: What word?  
DOCTOR: They never sent you in here without a word.  
CLARA: I don't want to say it.  
DOCTOR: I've guessed already.  
(Clara touches her top button, which glows bright blue.)  
BOTH: Geronimo.  
(Two ladies in tight leather catsuits descend from the ceiling by means of long pieces of fabric wrapped around their waists, then pull large swords from the scabbard on their backs.)  
VASTRA: Remain still, and lay down your weapons in the name of the British Empire.  
STRAX: Argh.  
(Their short but robust companion didn't have fabric long enough. He just falls to the floor with his honking great gun.)  
VASTRA: Strax.  
STRAX: Sorry.  
JENNY: I've told you before. Take the stairs.  
DOCTOR: Oh, look. The cavalry.  
HALF-FACE MAN: I burned an ancient, beautiful creature for one inch of optic nerve. What do you think you can accomplish, little man?  
DOCTOR: What do you? Vastra?  
(Vastra blocks the flame-thrower with her sword.)  
VASTRA: The establishment upstairs has been disabled with maximum prejudice, and the authorities summoned.  
CLARA: Hang on, she called the police? We never do that. We should start.  
DOCTOR: You see? Destroy us if you will, they're still going to close your restaurant. That was going to sound better.  
HALF-FACE MAN: Then we will destroy you.  
(All the robots have swords for arms.)  
DOCTOR: No, you won't. You're logical. You have restraint. You killed to survive. You're not a murderer.  
CLARA: He's not a what? This is a slaughterhouse.  
DOCTOR: And how does that make it different from any other restaurant? You weren't vegetarian the last time I checked. This is over. Killing us won't change that. What would be the point?  
HALF-FACE MAN: To find the promised land.  
DOCTOR: You're millions of years old. It's time you knew, there isn't one.  
HALF-FACE MAN: I am in search of paradise.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, well, me too. I'm not going to make it either.  
(The Half-Face Man knocks the Doctor down.)  
CLARA: Doctor!  
HALF-FACE MAN: I will leave in the escape capsule. Destroy where necessary.  
VASTRA: Escape capsule? This ship is millions of years old. It'll never fly.  
HALF-FACE MAN: It has been repaired.  
CLARA: What with?  
HALF-FACE MAN: You.  
STRAX: Defensive positions, everyone.  
CLARA: Doctor. He's getting away.  
(The Half-Face Man goes up on the bench seat while the rest of the robots encircle our heroes.)  
HALF-FACE MAN: Your friend is intelligent. He'll know better than to follow me.  
(The Doctor is holding on to a convenient brass handle on the underside of the seat.)

**[Outside Mancini's]**

(Gregson has brought two uniformed policemen with him.)  
GREGSON: Right, here we are. This is the place. Come with me.  
(He goes inside.)

**[Spaceship]**

VASTRA: It is our intent to leave. If it is your intent to stop us, perhaps we should get down to business.

**[Mancini's]**

(Overturned tables and deactivated robots.)  
GREGSON: Dear Lord, what has she landed us with this time?  
(The Half-Face Man arrives on the bench seat and stands up.)  
HALF-FACE MAN: The restaurant is closed.

**[Outside Mancini's]**

GREGSON: Keep everyone out. No one goes in there.

**[Mancini's]**

(The Doctor pours two glasses of whiskey.)  
HALF-FACE MAN: What are you doing?  
DOCTOR: I've got the horrible feeling I'm going to have to kill you. I thought you might appreciate a drink first. I know I would.  
(The Half-Face Man turns back to the control panel in the wall and pulls down a small lever. There is a grinding sound.)

**[Outside Mancini's]**

(The roof opens.)  
GREGSON: Watch out.

**[Mancini's]**

DOCTOR: Fifty first century, right? Time travelling spaceship crashed in the past. You're trying to get home the long way round.  
HALF-FACE MAN: I go to the promised land.  
DOCTOR: So you keep saying. Okay, so your restaurant is made out of your old ship. But you're wasting your time. It can't ever fly.  
(The Doctor picks up a posy that had been on a table.)  
HALF-FACE MAN: The escape pod is viable.  
DOCTOR: How? You can't patch up a spaceship with human remains. You know, this really is ringing a bell.  
(The room shakes.)  
DOCTOR: Okay, that's clever. How are you powering it?  
HALF-FACE MAN: Skin.

**[Outside Mancini's]**

(A giant pink balloon rises out of the building.)  
GREGSON: Get to the station. We need more men.  
POLICEMAN: What shall I tell them is happening?  
GREGSON: Go!

**[Spaceship]**

VASTRA: How many do you estimate, my dear?  
JENNY: More than upstairs. About twenty, thirty?  
VASTRA: The ones upstairs were mere decoys. These are battle ready. I anticipate a challenge.  
STRAX: Don't worry, my boy, we shall die in glory.  
CLARA: Okay. Good-o.

**[Mancini's]**

(The escape pod is the main room of the restaurant, carried aloft by the pink balloon. The Doctor removes a fuse from the board and reads the inscription.)  
DOCTOR: SS Marie Antoinette. Out of control repair droids cannibalising human beings. I know that this is familiar, but I just can't seem to place it.  
HALF-FACE MAN: How would you kill me?  
DOCTOR: Sister ship of the Madame De Pompadour. No, not getting it.  
(He sniffs the posy then throws it aside.)  
HALF-FACE MAN: How would you kill me?  
DOCTOR: Why don't you have a drink first? It's only human.  
HALF-FACE MAN: I am not human.  
DOCTOR: Neither am I.

**[Spaceship]**

STRAX: Why can't you stay dead, coward?  
(The robots keep getting back up.)

**[Mancini's]**

(The balloon and its gondola float over Saint Pauls Cathedral.)  
DOCTOR: What do you think of the view?  
HALF-FACE MAN: I do not think of it.  
DOCTOR: I don't think of it. I don't. Droids and apostrophes, I could write a book. Except you are barely a droid any more. There's more human in you than machine. So tell me, what do you think of the view?  
(The Half-Face Man gets up and draws back the net curtain. They are heading towards Westminster.)  
HALF-FACE MAN: It is beautiful.  
DOCTOR: No, it isn't. It's just far away. Everything looks too small. I prefer it down there. Everything is huge. Everything is so important. Every detail, every moment, every life clung to.  
HALF-FACE MAN: How could you kill me?  
DOCTOR: For the same reason that you're asking me that question, because you don't really want to carry on. What'll happen to the other droids when you die? You're the control node, aren't you? Presumably they'll deactivate.  
HALF-FACE MAN: I will not die. I will reach the promised land.  
DOCTOR: There isn't any promised land. This is just. It's a superstition that you have picked up from all the humanity you've stuffed inside yourself.  
HALF-FACE MAN: I am not dead.  
DOCTOR: You are a broom. Question. You take a broom, you replace the handle, and then later you replace the brush, and you do that over and over again. Is it still the same broom? Answer? No, of course it isn't. But you can still sweep the floor. Which is not strictly relevant, skip that last part. You have replaced every piece of yourself, mechanical and organic, time and time again. There's not a trace of the original you left. You probably can't even remember where you got that face from.  
(The Doctor holds up a silver plate between himself and the Half-Face Man. The droid takes it, looks carefully, then drops it.)  
HALF-FACE MAN: It cannot end.  
DOCTOR: It has to. You know it does. And there's only one way out.  
(The Doctor opens the doors.)  
HALF-FACE MAN: Self-destruction is against my basic programme.  
DOCTOR: And murder is against mine.  
(They struggle in the doorway.)

**[Spaceship]**

(The women's arms are held firmly by the droids, and Vastra's sword is forced from her hands.)  
VASTRA: Jenny!  
(Sword points are at everyone's throats.)  
CLARA: Hold your breath. They're stupid. Everybody hold their breath.  
(They do. The droids pause then lower their weapons. Clara picks up the sonic screwdriver and crawls through the droid's legs on her hands and knees.)**  
**VASTRA [OC]: Be brave, my love. I can store oxygen in my lungs. Share with me.  
(Vastra and Jenny lock lips. Clara sonicks the door.)

**[Mancini's]**

HALF-FACE MAN: You are stronger than you look.  
DOCTOR: And I'm hoping you are too. This is over. Are you capable of admitting that?  
HALF-FACE MAN: Do you have it in you to murder me?  
DOCTOR: Those people down there. They're never small to me. Don't make assumptions about how far I will go to protect them, because I've already come a very long way. And unlike you, I don't expect to reach the promised land.  
(The Half-Face Man turns off his flame thrower. They release each other.)  
DOCTOR: You realise, of course, one of us is lying about our basic programming.  
HALF-FACE MAN: Yes.  
DOCTOR: And I think we both know who that is.

**[Spaceship]**

(Strax is about to fire his weapon before he passes out.)  
VASTRA: Stop.  
(They all breath. Clara can't get the screwdriver to work for her. As the sword tips are about to pierce their skin, the droids suddenly bend forward at the waist, deactivated. Clara and Jenny faint. A top hat falls past a giant clock face at twenty five past one. A droid is impaled on the cross at the top of the tower. The Doctor looks straight at us.)

**[Courtyard]**

(Strax drives the women home in the carriage.)  
STRAX: Whoa.  
JENNY: You're sure he'd come back here?  
VASTRA: There's no trace of him in the wreckage. They searched all Parliament Hill. Where else would he go?  
(There is a square space in the straw where the Tardis had been stood.)  
VASTRA: I fear we have missed him.

**[Vastra's chamber]**

VASTRA: Please come in.  
(Clara is back in her mini-kilt. And Rose is finally awake.)  
CLARA: I'm not interrupting?  
VASTRA: I should be glad of your company. Rose is getting boring. What can I do for you?  
CLARA: Ah, well, that's exactly what I was going to ask you. Seems like I'm stuck here now. Got a vacancy?  
VASTRA: You would be very welcome to join our little household, but I have it on the highest authority that the Doctor will be returning for you very soon.  
CLARA: Whose authority?  
VASTRA: Well, the person who knows him best in all the universe.  
CLARA: And who's that?  
VASTRA: Two people whom he trusts both the same. Miss Rose Tyler. Who has been watching out for the TARDIS for the last several minutes. And miss Clara Oswald, who perhaps has, by instinct, already dressed to leave.  
CLARA: I just wanted a change of clothes. I don't think I know who the Doctor is any more.  
(They hear the sound of an ancient set of time rotors outside. This makes Rose jump up as fast as she can and run out the doors.)  
VASTRA: It would seem, my dear, you are very wrong about that. Clara? Give him hell. He'll always need it. And tell Rose I said that too. It seems she got overwhelmed with excitement.

**[Tardis]**

(The dinosaur sputum has gone from the outside.)  
ROSE: You've redecorated.  
DOCTOR: Yes.  
CLARA: I don't like it.  
(The spirit of Patrick Troughton lives on. I like it. Nice straight-forward console, a frieze of roundels on the wall and a high-backed chair for the Doctor. There is even a bookcase.)  
DOCTOR: Not completely entirely convinced myself. I think there should be more round things on the walls. I used to have lots of round things. I wonder where I put them?  
(He sets the Tardis flying then shows off the red silk lining of his dark blue Crombie coat. Those trousers are a tad too skinny for my taste, especially with the chunky Doc Marten shoes.)  
DOCTOR: What do you think?  
CLARA: Who put that advert in the paper?  
DOCTOR: Who gave you my number? A long time ago, remember? You were given the number of a computer helpline, and you ended up phoning the Tardis. Who gave you that number?  
CLARA: The woman. The woman in the shop.  
DOCTOR: Then there's a woman out there who's very keen that we stay together.  
(The Tardis lands. Sadly, the time rotor does not go up and down.)  
DOCTOR: How do you feel on the subject?  
CLARA: Am I home?  
DOCTOR: If you want to be.  
CLARA: I'm sorry. I'm, I'm so, so sorry. But I don't think I know who you are any more.  
(Her mobile phone rings.)  
DOCTOR: You'd better get that.  
(Clara goes outside to answer the call.)

**[City street]**

CLARA: Hello? Hello?  
DOCTOR 11 [OC]: It's me.  
CLARA: Yes, it's you. Who's this?  
DOCTOR 11 [OC]: It's me, Clara. The Doctor.  
CLARA: What do you mean, the Doctor?

**[Trenzalore / City street]**

DOCTOR 11: I'm phoning you from Trenzalore.  
CLARA: I don't  
DOCTOR 11: From before I changed. I mean it's all still to happen for me. It's coming. Oh, it's a-coming.  
(Back then, Clara replaced the Tardis police phone back on its hook.)  
DOCTOR 11: Not long now. I can feel it.  
CLARA: Why? Why would you do this?  
DOCTOR 11: Because I think it's going to be a whopper, and I think you might be scared. And however scared you are, Clara, the man you are with right now, the man I hope you are with, believe me, he is more scared than anything you can imagine right now and he, he needs you.  
DOCTOR: So who is it?  
DOCTOR 11: Is that the Doctor?  
DOCTOR: Is that the Doctor?  
CLARA: Yes.  
DOCTOR 11: He sounds old. Please tell me I didn't get old. Anything but old. I was young. Oh, is he grey?  
CLARA: Yes.  
DOCTOR 11: Clara, please, hey, for me, help him. Go on. And don't be afraid. Goodbye, Clara. Miss ya.

**[City street]**

(Clara is sniffling.)  
DOCTOR: Well?  
CLARA: Well what?  
DOCTOR: He asked you a question. Will you help me?  
CLARA: You shouldn't have been listening.  
DOCTOR: I wasn't. I didn't need to. That was me talking. You can't see me, can you? You look at me, and you can't see me. Have you any idea what that's like? I'm not on the phone, I'm right here, standing in front of you. Please, just, just see me.  
(Clara walks forward and studies his face carefully. Then she smiles a little.)  
CLARA: Thank you.  
DOCTOR: For what?  
CLARA: Phoning.  
(She throws her arms around his neck.)  
DOCTOR: I, I don't think that I'm a hugging person now.  
CLARA: I'm not sure you get a vote. Rose c'mon! (Rose, who was leaning against the TARDIS joined in on the hugging.)  
DOCTOR: Whatever you say.  
CLARA: This isn't my home, by the way.  
(She lets go. As does Rose.)  
DOCTOR: Sorry. I'm sorry about that. I missed.  
CLARA: Where are we?  
DOCTOR: Glasgow, I think.  
CLARA: Ah. You'll fit right in. (Scots) Scottish.  
DOCTOR: Right. Shall we, er. Do you want to go and get some coffee, or chips, or something? Or chips and coffee?  
CLARA: Coffee. Coffee would be great. You're buying.  
DOCTOR: I don't have any money.  
CLARA: You're fetching, then.  
DOCTOR: I'm not sure that I'm the fetching sort.  
CLARA: Yeah, still not sure you get a vote.

**[Garden]**

(The Half-Face man wakes in a place looking very like the Pompeian Garden at Dyffren House, also used in the Sarah Jane Adventure, The Eternity Trap. The wisteria is in full bloom. He puts on his top hat. A woman in Edwardian costume is sitting on the edge of the fountain. She is the Gatekeeper of the Nethersphere, according to the BBC's own Doctor Who Blog.)  
MISSY: Hello. I'm Missy. You made it. I hope my boyfriend wasn't too mean to you.  
HALF-FACE MAN: Boy friend?  
MISSY: Now, did he push you out of that thing, or did you fall? Couldn't really tell. He can be very mean sometimes. Except to me, of course, because he loves me so much. I do like his new accent, though. Think I might keep it.  
HALF-FACE MAN: Where am I?  
MISSY: Where do you think you are? Look around you. You made it. The promised land. Paradise. Welcome to heaven.  
(She snaps her teeth together and dances around the water feature.)

**Guys! Again. So sorry! Anyways. Hope you enjoyed! I cut out the "Clara, I'm not your boyfriend." Part for a reason... This fic is obviously about Rose! Duh! xD Anyways! BYE-BYE!~**


	9. The Day of the Doctor

**I just wanna make more and more to make up for the ones I didn't do. I'm trying my best. So... have a good time reading! I don't own Doctor Who. I gave Rose a LOT of parts that were really unnecessary. Like when Clara was the "witch". xD Enjoy! See ya at the end of the story with a few more words and a good-bye!**

**[Outside Coal Hill Secondary School]**

(A policeman is on his beat past the sign to I M Foreman's scrap yard at 76 Totter's Lane. Note - Chairman of the School Governors is I Chesterton.)  
CLARA [OC]: Waste no more time arguing about what a good man should be. Be one. Marcus Aurelius.

**[Classroom]**

The end of class bell rings. A young man rushes in as the other students leave.)  
CLARA: Have you been running?  
TOM: Are you okay? There was a call for you at the office, from your doctor.  
CLARA: Did he leave an address?  
(He hands her a piece of paper. She grabs her motorcycle gear and leaves. The Tardis is parked on the side of a lonely country road. Clara sounds her horn and drives straight at it. The doors open to let her in.)

**[Tardis]**

(The Doctor is reading a book on Advanced Quantum Mechanics whilst Rose is leaning against the console, as if she had been waiting for Clara the whole time.)  
DOCTOR: Draught.  
(Clara clicks her fingers and the doors close.)  
DOCTOR: Fancy a week in ancient Mesopotamia followed by future Mars?  
CLARA: Will there be cocktails?  
DOCTOR: On the Moon.  
CLARA: The Moon'll do.  
(They laugh and embrace.)  
DOCTOR: How's the new job? Teach anything good?  
CLARA: No. Learn anything?  
DOCTOR: Not a thing.  
(They slap palms. Alert. Tardis interference detected.)  
CLARA: What's happening?  
DOCTOR: Whoa, whoa. We're taking off, but the engines aren't going.  
(Because the Tardis has been grabbed by a lifting grapple from a helicopter.)  
PILOT [OC]: Windmill Eleven to Greyhouse leader. Blue Eagle is airborne. Ready to receive. We're on our way.

**[Outside the White Tower]**

OSGOOD: Hello? Kate Stewart's phone. Oh, hold on. Excuse me. Ma'am. Ma'am!  
KATE: The ravens are looking a bit sluggish. Tell Malcolm they need new batteries.  
OSGOOD: It's him. Sorry, it's your personal phone, but, well, I recognised the ring tone. It's him, isn't it?  
(She gets a bit breathless as she hands the phone over.)  
KATE: Inhaler.  
(Her assistant uses her inhaler. Notice the very long multicoloured scarf wrapped around her neck. #Fourth)  
KATE: Doctor, hello. We found the Tardis in a field. I'm having it brought in.

**[Tardis]**

(The Doctor is hanging out of the door, using the external emergency telephone.)  
DOCTOR: No kidding.  
KATE [OC]: Where are you?  
(He holds the phone up towards the helicopter as they fly up the Thames.)

**[Outside the White Tower / Tardis]**

KATE: Oh, my god! Oh, Doctor, I'm so sorry. We had no idea you were still in there. Come on.  
PILOT [OC]: Roger. New heading two zero seven. Changing course.  
(The turn sends the Doctor out of the door. Clara manages to grab hold of his feet.)  
KATE: Doctor, can you hear me? I don't think he can hear me.  
DOCTOR: Next time, would it kill you to knock?  
KATE: I'm having you taken directly to the scene. Doctor, hello, are you okay?  
DOCTOR: Whoa! I'm just going to pop you on hold.  
(He changes position to hang onto the base of the Tardis with his hands.)  
KATE: Doctor?  
CLARA &amp; ROSE: Doctor!  
(They fly to - )

**(Trafalgar Square]**

SOLDIER: Atten - shun!  
(The Doctor drops down before the Tardis is lowered to the ground and salutes Kate, Osgood and the squad of UNIT soldiers waiting for him.)  
DOCTOR: Why am I saluting?  
KATE: Doctor, as Chief Scientific Officer, may I extend the official apologies of UNIT  
DOCTOR: Kate Lethbridge Stewart, a word to the wise. As I'm sure your father would have told you, I don't like being picked up.  
ROSE: That probably sounded better in his head.  
KATE: I'm acting on instructions direct from the throne. Sealed orders from her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the First.  
CLARA: The Queen? The First? Sorry, Elizabeth the First?  
KATE: Her credentials are inside.  
(The Doctor is about to break the seal on the message when Kate points back to the National Gallery.)  
KATE: No. Inside.  
ROSE: (to Osgood) Nice scarf.  
KATE: What's our cover story for this?  
OSGOOD: Er, Derren Brown.  
KATE: Again?  
OSGOOD: Oh, we've sent him flowers.  
(The Doctor and Kate head up the steps to the gallery.)  
SOLDIER: Atten-shun! Right, I want a secure perimeter around the gallery.

**[National Gallery]**

CLARA: Did you know her, Elizabeth the First?  
DOCTOR: Unified Intelligence Task Force.  
CLARA: Sorry?  
DOCTOR: This lot. UNIT. They investigate alien stuff. Anything alien.  
CLARA: What, like you?  
ROSE: He works for them.  
CLARA: He has a job?  
DOCTOR: Why shouldn't I have a job? I'd be brilliant at having a job.  
CLARA: You don't have a job.  
DOCTOR: I do. This is my job. I'm doing it now.  
CLARA You never have a job.  
DOCTOR: I do. I do.  
(A painting is unveiled of an alien Citadel on fire and under attack.)  
KATE: Elizabeth's credentials, Doctor.  
CLARA: But, but that's not possible.  
DOCTOR: No more.  
KATE: That's the title.  
DOCTOR: I know the title.  
KATE: Also known as Gallifrey Falls.  
DOCTOR: This painting doesn't belong here, not in this time or place.  
CLARA: Obviously.  
ROSE: It's the fall of Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city.  
CLARA: But how is it doing that? How is that possible? It's an oil painting in 3D.  
(She steps forward and we can see that she is correct.)  
DOCTOR: Time Lord art. Bigger on the inside. A slice of real time, frozen.  
KATE: Elizabeth told us where to find it, and its significance.  
(The Doctor takes Clara's hand.)  
CLARA: You okay?  
ROSE: He was there.  
CLARA: Who was?  
DOCTOR: Me. The other me. The one I don't talk about.  
CLARA: I don't understand.  
DOCTOR: I've had many faces, many lives. I don't admit to all of them. There's one life I've tried very hard to forget. He was the Doctor who fought in the Time War, and that was the day he did it. The day I did it. The day he killed them all. The last day of the Time War. The war to end all wars between my people and the Daleks. And in that battle there was a man with more blood on his hands than any other, a man who would commit a crime that would silence the universe. And that man was me.

**[Arcadia]**

(We get treated to the battle scene with fleeing civilians, buildings being destroyed, flying Daleks and soldiers firing at them. Lots of explosions and deaths.)  
DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate.  
SOLDIER: Message for the High Council, Priority Omega. Arcadia has fallen. I repeat, Arcadia has fallen.  
(He sees the Type 40 Tardis with the stuck chameleon circuit, and its occupant comes towards him. This is the John Hurt Doctor No More version.)  
WARRIOR: Soldier, I'm going to need your gun.  
(He shoots at a concrete wall.)  
DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate. Exterminate!  
GALLIFREYAN: Please. Please, just don't.  
DALEK: Alert! Alert! The Doctor is detected.  
DALEKS: The Doctor is surrounded!  
DALEK: Inform High Command we have the Doctor. Seek, locate, destroy.  
(The Gallifreyan family sneak away. The Doctor has etched No More into the concrete wall.)  
DALEKS: Seek, locate, destroy. Seek  
(A Tardis smashes through, bashing the Daleks to pieces.  
DALEK: The Doctor is escaping. What are these words? Explain. Explain.

**[War room]**

(Inside the Citadel.)  
ANDROGAR: The High Council is in emergency session. They have plans of their own.  
GENERAL: To hell with the High Council. Their plans have already failed. Gallifrey's still in the line of fire. So, he was there then?  
ANDROGAR: He left a message, a written warning for the Daleks. He's a fool.  
GENERAL: No, he's a madman.  
ANDROGAR: As you can see, sir, all Dalek fleets surrounding the planet now converging on the capital, but the Sky Trenches are holding.  
(Boom! The building shakes.)  
GENERAL: Where did he go next?  
ANDROGAR: What does it matter? This is their biggest ever attack, sir. They're throwing everything at us  
TIME LADY: Sir, we have a security breach to the Time Vaults.  
GENERAL: The Omega Arsenal, where all the forbidden weapons are locked away.  
ANDROGAR: They're not forbidden any more. We've used them all against the Daleks.  
GENERAL: No. No we haven't.

**[Omega Arsenal]**

(A plinth is empty.)  
GENERAL: The Moment is gone.  
ANDROGAR: I don't understand. What is the Moment? I've never heard of it.  
GENERAL: The galaxy eater. The final work of the ancients of Gallifrey. A weapon so powerful, the operating system became sentient. According to legend, it developed a conscience.  
ANDROGAR: And we've never used it.  
GENERAL: How do you use a weapon of ultimate mass destruction when it can stand in judgment on you? There is only one man who would even try.

**[Desert planet]**

WARRIOR: Time Lords of Gallifrey, Daleks of Skaro, I serve notice on you all. Too long I have stayed my hand. No more. Today you leave me no choice. Today, this war will end. No more. No more.  
(The War Doctor, Other Doctor or Warrior as I prefer shifts the sack he is carrying on his back and enters a lonely barn.)

**[Barn]**

(He puts down the sack and reveals a brass inlaid clockwork box.)  
WARRIOR: How, how do you work? Why is there never a big red button?  
(He hears scuffling noises, and opens the door.)  
WARRIOR: Hello? Is somebody there?  
ARKYTIOR: It's nothing.  
(A blonde woman. None other than Rose Tyler is sitting on the clockwork box. In this she is Rose just the one from Gallifrey. Arkytior. We'll call her Arkytior.)  
ARKYTIOR: It's just a wolf.  
WARRIOR: Arkytior? Don't sit on that!  
ARKYTIOR: Why not?  
WARRIOR: Because it's not a chair, it's the most dangerous weapon in the universe.  
ARKYTIOR: Why can't it be both? Why did you park so far away? Didn't you want her to see it?  
WARRIOR: Want who to see?  
ARKYTIOR: The TARDIS. You walked for miles, and miles and miles and miles and miles.  
WARRIOR: I was thinking  
ARKYTIOR: I heard you.  
WARRIOR: You heard me?  
ARKYTIOR: No more. No more.  
WARRIOR: No more.  
ARKYTIOR: No more. No more.  
WARRIOR: Stop it.  
ARKYTIOR: No more.  
WARRIOR: What are you doing here?  
(The clockwork in the box makes a noise.)  
WARRIOR: It's activating.  
(He tries to take hold of the box.)  
WARRIOR: Ow!  
ARKYTIOR: What's wrong?  
WARRIOR: The interface is hot.  
ARKYTIOR: Well, I'd hope not more than me. Not to you anyways.  
WARRIOR: Are you going to tell me why you're here?  
ARKYTIOR: I thought you might need help. You're a bit rude... don't even say hi? Let me start. Hello! Oh, look at you. Stuck between a girl and a box. Story of your life, eh, Doctor?  
WARRIOR: Stop that.  
ARKYTIOR: What? What have I done this time? I bet I'll have done something wrong 'bout 100,000 times in a few hundred years time. The _future._

WARRIOR: I don't have a future and neither do you if you don't leave.

ARKYTIOR: You're right. I think I'll go to earth. You need to come with me! What'll I call myself? Hmm. Rose Tyler. That's good. What do you think, Doctor?  
WARRIOR: Stop calling me Doctor.  
ARKYTIOR: That's the name in your head.  
WARRIOR: It shouldn't be. I've been fighting this war for a long time. I've lost the right to be the Doctor.  
ARKYTIOR: Then you're the one to save us all.  
WARRIOR: Yes.  
ARKYTIOR: If I ever develop an ego, you've got the job.  
WARRIOR: If you have been inside my head, then you know what I've seen. The suffering. Every moment in time and space is burning. It must end, and I intend to end it the only way I can.  
ARKYTIOR: And you're going to use _that_ (She points towards the box.) to end it by killing them all, Daleks and Time Lords alike. It could, but there will be consequences for you.  
WARRIOR: I have no desire to survive this.  
ARKYTIOR: Then that's your punishment. If you do this, if you kill them all, then that's the consequence. You live. Gallifrey. You're going to burn it, and all those Daleks with it, but all those children too. How many children on Gallifrey right now?  
WARRIOR: I don't know.  
ARKYTIOR: One day you will count them. One terrible night. Do you want to see what that will turn you into? Come on, aren't you curious?  
(A whirling portal opens above them.)  
ARKYTIOR: I'm opening windows on your future. A tangle in time through the days to come, to the man today will make of you. (Just another power she got from looking through the untempered schism and not running or going insane. :3)  
(A fez drops through the portal.)  
ARKYTIOR: Okay, I wasn't expecting that.

**[National Gallery]**

CLARA: But the Time War's over. Why have you brought us here to look at a painting?  
KATE: The painting only serves as Elizabeth's credentials, proof that the letter is from her. It's not why you're here.  
(The Doctor breaks the wax seal and unfolds the paper.)  
ELIZABETH [OC]: My dearest love, I hope the painting known as Gallifrey Falls will serve as proof that it is your Elizabeth who writes to you now. You will recall that you pledged yourself to the safety of my kingdom. In this capacity I have appointed you as curator of the Under Gallery, where deadly danger to England is locked away. Should any disturbance occur within its walls, it is my wish that you be summoned. God speed, gently husband.  
DOCTOR: What happened?  
KATE: Easier to show you.  
(The Doctor, Rose and Clara leave with Kate. The man with Osgood answers his phone.)  
MCGILLOP: McGillop. But that's not possible. I was just. Understood, sir. But why would I take it there?  
(Meanwhile, a metal shutter comes down behind the Doctor and Clara as they stand in front of a painting on wood of Gloriana herself.)  
CLARA: Elizabeth the First. You knew her, then?  
(And next to Gloriana in the painting, in period costume, is David Tennant.)  
DOCTOR: A long time ago.

**[England, 1562]**

(The Tardis is parked in a meadow in the bend of a river. The door is opened, and the previous Doctor gallops out on a white horse, with a red-headed lady on the pillion.)  
DOCTOR 10: Allons-y! There you go, your Majesty, what did I tell you? Bigger on the inside.  
ELIZABETH: The door isn't. You nearly took my head off. It's normally me who does that.  
(Reclining on cushions near a tent flying the royal pennant.)  
ELIZABETH: Tell me, Doctor, why I'm wasting my time on you. I have wars to plan.  
DOCTOR 10: You have a picnic to eat.  
ELIZABETH: You could help me.  
DOCTOR 10: Well, I'm helping you eat the picnic.  
ELIZABETH: But you have a stomach for war. This face has seen conflict, it's as clear as day.  
DOCTOR 10: Oh, I've seen conflict like you wouldn't believe. But it wasn't this face. But never mind that, your Majesty. Up on your feet. Up, up.  
ELIZABETH: How dare you? I'm the Queen of England.  
DOCTOR 10: I'm not English. Elizabeth, will you marry me?  
ELIZABETH: Oh, my dear sweet love. Of course I will.  
DOCTOR 10: Ah, gotcha!  
ELIZABETH: My love?  
DOCTOR 10: One, the real Elizabeth would never have accepted my marriage proposal. Two, the real Elizabeth would notice when I just casually mentioned having a different face. But then the real Elizabeth isn't a shape-shifting alien from outer space. And  
(He holds out a clockwork gizmo.)  
DOCTOR 10: Ding.  
ELIZABETH: What's that?  
DOCTOR 10: It's a machine that goes ding. Made it myself. Lights up in the presence of shape-shifter DNA. Ooo. Also it can microwave frozen dinners from up to twenty feet and download comics from the future. I never know when to stop.  
ELIZABETH: My love, I do not understand.  
DOCTOR 10: I'm not your love, and yes you do. You're a Zygon.  
ELIZABETH: A Zygon?  
DOCTOR 10: Oh, stop it. It's over. A Zygon, yes. Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers. Surprisingly good kisser. Think the real Queen of England would just decide to share her throne with any old handsome bloke in a tight suit, just cos he's got amazing hair and a nice horse? Oh.  
(No more white horse. Instead, there's the Zygon.)  
DOCTOR 10: It was the horse. I'm going to be King. Run!  
ELIZABETH: What's happening?  
DOCTOR 10: We're being attacked by a shape-shifting alien from outer space, formerly disguised as my horse.  
(They run into a ruined building.)  
ELIZABETH: What does that mean?  
DOCTOR 10: It means we're going to need a new horse.  
ELIZABETH: Where's it going?  
DOCTOR 10: I'll hold it off. You run. Your people need you.  
ELIZABETH: And I need you alive for our wedding day.  
(Elizabeth kisses him, then runs.)  
DOCTOR 10: Oh, good work, Doctor. Nice one. The Virgin Queen? So much for history.  
(Elizabeth runs through the trees while the Doctor tries to lure the Zygon. She screams and the Doctor comes running. His gizmo is dinging a lot.)  
DOCTOR 10: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Oh, very clever.  
(He talks to a lop-eared rabbit.)  
DOCTOR 10: Whatever you've got planned, forget it. I'm the Doctor. I'm nine hundred and four years old. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I am the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness, and you are basically just a rabbit, aren't you? Okay, carry on. Just a general warning.  
ELIZABETH [OC]: Doctor!  
DOCTOR 10: Elizabeth!  
(He finds her lying on the ground.)  
ELIZABETH: That thing. Explain what it is. What does it want of us?  
DOCTOR 10: That's what I'm trying to find out. Probably just your planet.  
(A second Elizabeth walks up.)  
ELIZABETH 2: Doctor. Step away from her, Doctor. That's not me. That's the creature.  
ELIZABETH: How is that possible? She's me. Doctor, she's me!  
(The Doctor tries to use his gizmo.)  
ELIZABETH 2: I am indeed me. A compliment that cannot be extended to yourself.  
ELIZABETH: Extraordinary. The creature has captured my exact likeness. This is exceptional.  
ELIZABETH 2: Exceptional? A Queen would call it impertinent.  
ELIZABETH: A Queen would feel compelled to admire the skill of the execution, before arranging one.  
DOCTOR 10: It's not working.  
ELIZABETH: One might surmise that the creature would learn quickly to protect itself from any simple means of detection.  
ELIZABETH 2: Clearly you understand the creature better than I. But then, you have the advantage.  
(A vortex appears in the air.)  
DOCTOR 10: Back, both of you, now! That's a time fissure. A tear in the fabric of reality. Anything could happen.  
(A red fez drops out of it.)  
DOCTOR: 10: For instance, a fez.

**[National Gallery]**

(The portrait of the 10th Doctor and Elizabeth is concealing a door.)  
KATE: This way.

**[Under Gallery]**

KATE: Welcome to the Under Gallery. This is where Elizabeth the First kept all art deemed too dangerous for public consumption.  
(The Doctor scoops up a handful of the sand on the floor in between two rows of statues covered with dust sheets.)  
ROSE: Stone dust? (Unsure herself wether that was a question or a statement.)  
KATE: Is it important?  
DOCTOR: In twelve hundred years I've never stepped in anything that wasn't.  
(Osgood makes a noise.)  
DOCTOR: Oi, you. Are you sciency?  
OSGOOD: Oh, er, well, er, yes.  
DOCTOR: Got a name?  
OSGOOD: Yes.  
DOCTOR: Good. I've always wanted to meet someone called Yes. Now, I want this stone dust analysed. And I want a report in triplicate, with lots of graphs and diagrams and complicated sums on my desk, tomorrow morning, ASAP, pronto, L O L. See? Job. Do I have a desk?  
KATE: No.  
DOCTOR: And I want a desk.  
KATE: Get a team. Analyse the stone dust. Inhaler!  
(Further into the under gallery, the Doctor spots the red fez in a display case. He takes it out and puts it on.)  
ROSE: Someday, you could just walk past a fez.  
DOCTOR: Never gonna happen.  
(And into another room with broken glass on the floor and alien 'paintings' along the wall.)  
SCIENTIST: As you instructed, nothing has been touched.  
KATE: This is why we called you in.  
CLARA: 3D again.  
DOCTOR: Interesting.  
CLARA: The broken glass?  
DOCTOR: No, where it's broken from. Look at the shatter pattern. The glass on all these paintings has been broken from the inside.  
KATE: As you can see, all the paintings are landscapes. No figures of any kind.  
DOCTOR: So?  
KATE: There used to be.  
(She hands him a pad with the original image on it.)  
CLARA: Something's got out the paintings.  
DOCTOR: Lots of somethings. Dangerous.  
KATE: This whole place has been searched. There's nothing here that shouldn't be, and nothing's got out.  
(Enter the time fissure.)  
DOCTOR: Oh no, not now.  
CLARA: Doctor, what is it?  
DOCTOR: No, not now. I'm busy.  
KATE: Is it to do with the paintings?  
DOCTOR: No, no. This is different. I remember this. Almost remember. Oh, of course. This is where I come in.  
(He throws the fez into the fissure.)  
DOCTOR: Geronimo!  
(And leaps into it himself.)  
CLARA: Doctor!  
KATE: Wait!

**[Woods, 1562]**

(And lands heavily.)  
DOCTOR: Oof!  
(Doctor 10 puts on the fez.)  
ELIZABETH: Who is this man?  
DOCTOR 10: That's just what I was wondering.  
DOCTOR: Oh, that is skinny. That is proper skinny. I've never seen it from the outside. It's like a special effect. Oi!  
(He knocks the fez to the ground.)  
DOCTOR: Ha! Matchstick man.  
DOCTOR 10: You're not.  
(They both get out their sonic screwdrivers. 11's is bigger and better.)  
DOCTOR 10: Compensating.  
DOCTOR: For what?  
DOCTOR 10: Regeneration. It's a lottery.  
DOCTOR: Oh, he's cool. Isn't he cool? I'm the Doctor and I'm all cool. Oops, I'm wearing sandshoes.  
DOCTOR 10: What are you doing here? I'm busy.  
DOCTOR: Oh, busy. I see. Is that what we're calling it, eh? Eh?  
(He puts on his fez and turns to the two Elizabeths.)  
DOCTOR: Hello, ladies.  
DOCTOR 10: Don't start.  
DOCTOR: Listen, what you get up to in the privacy of your own regeneration is your business.  
DOCTOR 10: One of them is a Zygon.  
DOCTOR: Urgh. I'm not judging you.  
(The time fissure reappears. They both put on their glasses, then notice each other.)  
BOTH: Oh, lovely.  
DOCTOR: Your Majesties. Probably a good time to run.  
ELIZABETHS: But what about the creature?  
DOCTOR 10: Elizabeth, whichever one of you is the real one, turn and run in the opposite direction to the other one.  
ELIZABETHS: Of course, my love.  
ELIZABETH: Stay alive, my love. I am not done with you yet.  
(She kisses Doctor 10 and leaves.)  
DOCTOR 10: Thanks. Lovely.  
ELIZABETH 2: I understand. Live for me, my darling. We shall be together again.  
(Another kiss and run.)  
DOCTOR 10: Well, won't that be nice?  
DOCTOR: One of those was a Zygon.  
DOCTOR 10: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers.  
DOCTOR 10: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: Venom sacs in the tongue.  
DOCTOR 10: Yeah, I'm getting the point, thank you.  
DOCTOR: Nice.  
CLARA [OC]: Doctor, is that you?  
DOCTOR: Ah, hello, Clara. Can you hear me?

**[Under Gallery / Woods]**

CLARA: Yeah, it's me. We can hear you. Where are you?  
DOCTOR: Where are we?  
DOCTOR 10: England, 1562.  
CLARA: Who are you talking to?  
DOCTORS: Myself.  
KATE: Can you come back through?  
DOCTOR: Physical passage may not be possible in both directions. Its. Ah! Hang on. Fez incoming!  
ROSE: (Speaking up for the first time in this conversation.) Nothing here.  
DOCTOR 10: So, two things. One: Where did it go? And two: Was that Rose?

**[Barn]**

CLARA [OC]: Who's he talking to?  
KATE [OC]: He said himself.

**[Under Gallery]**

KATE: Keep him talking.  
(She uses her mobile as she leaves.)  
KATE: Malcolm? Malcolm, I need you to send me one of my father's incident files. Codenamed Cromer. 70s or 80s depending on the dating protocol.  
(Something growls as it watches her go.)

**[Woods, 1562]**

DOCTOR 10: Okay, you used to be me, you've done all this before. What happens next?  
DOCTOR: I don't remember.  
DOCTOR 10: How can you forget this?  
DOCTOR: Hey, hang on. It's not my fault. You're obviously not paying enough attention. Reverse the polarity!  
(They both aim their sonic screwdrivers at the fissure.)  
DOCTOR: It's not working.  
DOCTOR 10: We're both reversing the polarity.  
DOCTOR: Yes, I know that.  
DOCTOR 10: There's two of us. I'm reversing it, you're reversing it back again. We're confusing the polarity.  
(The Warrior drops through the time fissure.)  
WARRIOR: Anyone lose a fez?  
DOCTOR 10: You. How can you be here? More to the point, why are you here?  
WARRIOR: Good afternoon. I'm looking for the Doctor.  
DOCTOR 10: Well, you've certainly come to the right place.  
WARRIOR: Good. Right. Well, who are you boys? Oh, of course. Are you his companions?  
DOCTOR: His companions?  
WARRIOR: They get younger all the time. Well, if you could point me in the general direction of the Doctor?  
(They both demonstrate their sonic screwdrivers.)  
WARRIOR: Really?  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
DOCTOR 10: Really.  
WARRIOR: You're me? Both of you?  
DOCTOR 10: Yep.  
WARRIOR: Even that one?  
DOCTOR: Yes!  
WARRIOR: You're my future selves?  
BOTH: Yes!  
WARRIOR: Am I having a midlife crisis? Why are you pointing your screwdrivers like that? They're scientific instruments, not water pistols. Look like you've seen a ghost.  
DOCTOR 10: Still, loving the posh gravelly thing. It's very convincing.  
DOCTOR: Brave words, Dick van Dyke.  
(A troop of soldiers run up, lead by a nobleman.)  
BENTHAM: Encircle them. Which of you is the Doctor? The Queen of England is bewitched. I would have the Doctor's head.  
WARRIOR: Well, this has all the makings of your lucky day.

**[Under Gallery]**

(Kate returns.)  
CLARA: I think there's three of them now.

**[Woods, 1562]**

KATE [OC]: There's a precedent for that.  
BENTHAM: What is that?  
WARRIOR: Oh, the pointing again. They're screwdrivers! What are you going to do, assemble a cabinet at them?  
BENTHAM: That thing, what witchcraft is it?  
DOCTOR: Ah, yes. Now that you mention it, that is witchcraft. Yes, yes, yes. Witchy witchcraft. Hello? Hello in there. Excuse me. Hello!

**[Under Gallery]**

DOCTOR [OC]: Am I talking to the wicked witch of the well?  
KATE: He means you.  
CLARA: Why am I the witch?  
DOCTOR [OC]: Clara?  
CLARA: Hello?

**[Woods, 1562 / Under Gallery]**

DOCTOR: Clara, hi, hello. Hello. Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves begone?  
CLARA: What he said.  
DOCTOR: Yes, tiny bit more colour.  
ROSE: (She sees Clara hesitate.) Right. I've got this. Prattling mortals, off you pop, or I'll turn you all into frogs!  
DOCTOR: Ooo, frogs. Nice. You heard her.  
CLARA: Doctor, what's going on?

**[Woods, 1562]**

DOCTOR: It's a timey-wimey thing.  
WARRIOR: Timey what? Timey-wimey?  
DOCTOR 10: I've no idea where he picks that stuff up.  
(Enter an Elizabeth. The soldiers fall to their knee.)  
SOLDIERS: The Queen. The Queen.  
ELIZABETH: You don't seem to be kneeling. How tremendously brave of you.  
DOCTOR 10: Which one are you? What happened to the other one?  
ELIZABETH: Indisposed. Long live the Queen.  
SOLDIERS: Long live the Queen.  
ELIZABETH: Arrest these men. Take them to the Tower.  
DOCTOR 10: That is not the Queen of England, that's an alien duplicate.  
DOCTOR: And you can take it from him, cos he's really checked.  
DOCTOR 10: Oh, shut up.  
DOCTOR: Venom sacs in the tongue.  
DOCTOR 10: Seriously, stop it.  
DOCTOR: No, hang on. The Tower.

**[Under Gallery]**

DOCTOR [OC]: Did you say the Tower? Ah, yes, brilliant. Love the Tower.

**[Woods, 1562]**

DOCTOR: Breakfast at eight, please. Will there be Wi-Fi?  
WARRIOR: Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?  
DOCTOR: Yes. No. I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators Sandshoes and Granddad.  
WARRIOR: Granddad?  
DOCTOR 10: They're not sandshoes.  
WARRIOR: Yes, they are.  
ELIZABETH: Silence. The Tower is not to be taken lightly.

**[Under Gallery]**

ELIZABETH [OC]: Very few emerge again.  
KATE: Dear God, that man's clever. Come on.  
CLARA: Where are we going?  
KATE: My office, otherwise known as the Tower of London.

**[Tower dungeons]**

WARDER: Come on, you lot, get in there.  
WARRIOR: Ow.  
(The warder leaves, shutting the door behind him. The Doctor finds a piece of metal bar and starts scratching on a stone pillar.)  
DOCTOR: Three of us in one cell? That's going to cause some nasty anomalies if we don't get out soon.  
DOCTOR 10: What are you doing?  
DOCTOR: Getting us out.  
(The Warrior is using his sonic screwdriver on the wooden door.)  
DOCTOR 10: The sonic won't work on that, it's too primitive.  
DOCTOR: Shall we ask for a better quality of door so we can escape?  
DOCTOR 10: Okay, so the Queen of England is now a Zygon. But never mind that. Why are we all together? Why are we all here? Well, me and Chinny, we were surprised, but you came looking for us. You knew it was going to happen. Who told you?  
(Arktior is holding a finger to her lips. Where'd she come from? Honestly, your guess is as good as mine. And I'm writing it!)  
DOCTOR: Oi, Chinny?  
DOCTOR 10: Yeah, you do have a chin.

**[Under Gallery]**

(The stone dust is being analysed.)  
OSGOOD: Marble, granite. A lot of different stone, but none of it from the fabric of the building. It's like somebody smashed up a lot of old statues. Are there any missing?  
MCGILLOP: Don't think so. Why would anyone do that, anyway? I mean, I know we're meant to keep an open mind, but are we supposed to believe in creatures that can hide in oil paintings and have some sort of a grudge against statues? You all right?  
(Osgood uses her inhaler.)  
OSGOOD: We have to go, right now, this minute.  
MCGILLOP: What's wrong?  
OSGOOD: The things from the paintings. I know why they smashed the statues.  
MCGILLOP: Why?  
OSGOOD: Because they needed somewhere to hide.  
(The nearby statues raise their dust sheets. Zygons! They attack McGillop first, and Osgood runs.)

**[National Gallery]**

(Osgood gets into the National Gallery and shuts the door, but a Zygon smashes through the painting of Elizabeth and the tenth Doctor. She gets into the open lift but it will not move, so she slumps in the far corner.)  
OSGOOD: The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me.  
(The Zygon transforms.)  
OSGOOD-Z: Excuse me. I'm going to need my inhaler. I so hate it when I get one with a defect. Ooo, you've got some perfectly horrible memories in here, haven't you? So jealous of your pretty sister. I don't blame you. I wish I'd copied her.  
OSGOOD: So do I!  
(The Zygon is standing on the end of Osgood's scarf, so she gives it a sharp tug and down goes her duplicate, allowing her to escape.)  
OSGOOD-Z: Oh, for goodness sake.

**[Tower environs]**

KATE: The Doctor will be trying to send us a message. We're looking for a string of numerals from around 1550, approximately. Priority One. I'm going to need access to the Black Archive.

**[Black Archive corridor]**

KATE: The Black Archive. Highest security rating on the planet. The entire staff have their memories wiped at the end of every shift. Automated memory filters in the ceiling. Access, please.  
ATKINS: Ma'am.  
(Kate hands him her key.)  
KATE: Atkins, isn't it?  
ATKINS: Yes, ma'am. First day here.  
KATE: (sotto) Been here ten years.

**[Black Archive]**

CLARA: Lock and key? Bit basic, isn't it?  
KATE: Can't afford electronic security down here. Got to keep the Doctor out. The whole of the Tower is Tardis-proofed. He really wouldn't approve of the collection.  
CLARA: But you let me in.  
KATE: You have a top level security rating from your last visit.  
CLARA: Sorry, my what?  
KATE: Apologies. We have to screen all his known associates. We can't have information about the Doctor and the Tardis falling into the wrong hands. The consequences could be disastrous.  
CLARA: What is that?  
KATE: Time travel. A vortex manipulator bequeathed to the UNIT archive by Captain Jack Harkness on the occasion of his death. Well, one of them. No one can know we have this, not even our allies.  
CLARA: Why not?  
ROSE: Think about it. Americans with the ability to rewrite history? You've seen their movies.  
CLARA: Okay, so this is how we're going to rescue the Doctor.  
KATE: I'm not sure there's enough power for a two-way trip. In any event, we don't have the activation code. The Doctor knows we have this, so he's always kept the code from us. Let's hope he changes his mind.  
(Her phone rings.)  
KATE: Yes? Well, if you've found it, photograph it and send it to my phone.  
(Clara spots Osgood and McGillop.)  
CLARA: Er, Kate? Should they be here? Why have they followed us?  
KATE: Oh, they've probably just finished disposing of the humans a bit early.  
ROSE: The humans? (She said rather calmly, with a grin on her face, as if amused by the situation.)  
KATE: Dear me. I really do get into character, don't I?  
(Kate spits some venom at Clara, then transforms into a Zygon.)  
OSGOOD-Z: The Under Gallery is secured.  
(The numbers on the photograph on Kate's phone include 231163. Clara grabs the vortex manipulator, puts it on and copies them into it.)  
ZYGON: Prepare to dispose of one more human. We have acquired the device.  
CLARA: Activation code, right?  
(Rose grabs hold of the vortex manipulator on Claras's wrist and they both disappears.)

**[Tower dungeon]**

(The Doctor is still scratching his message.)  
WARRIOR: In theory, I can trigger an isolated sonic shift among the molecules, and the door should disintegrate.  
DOCTOR 10: We'd have to calculate the exact harmonic resonance of the entire structure down to a sub-atomic level. Even the sonic would take years.  
WARRIOR: No, no, the sonic would take centuries. Oh, we might as well get started. Help to pass the timey-wimey. Do you have to talk like children? What is it that makes you so ashamed of being a grown up? Oh, the way you both look at me. What is that? I'm trying to think of a better word than dread.  
DOCTOR 10: It must be really recent for you.  
WARRIOR: Recent?  
DOCTOR: The Time War. The last day. The day you killed them all.  
DOCTOR 10: The day we killed them all.  
DOCTOR: Same thing.  
ARKYTIOR: It's history for them. All decided. They think their future is real. They don't know it's still up to you.  
WARRIOR: I don't talk about it.  
DOCTOR 10: You're not talking about it.  
ARKYTIOR: Go on, ask them. Ask them what you need to know.  
WARRIOR: Did you ever count?  
DOCTOR: Count what?  
WARRIOR: How many children there were on Gallifrey that day.  
(The Doctor stops his scratching.)  
DOCTOR: I have absolutely no idea.  
WARRIOR: How old are you now?  
DOCTOR: Ah, I don't know. I lose track. Twelve hundred and something, I think, unless I'm lying. I can't remember if I'm lying about my age, that's how old I am.  
WARRIOR: Four hundred years older than me, and in all that time you've never even wondered how many there were? You never once counted?  
DOCTOR: Tell me, what would be the point?  
DOCTOR 10: Two point four seven billion.  
WARRIOR: You did count!  
DOCTOR 10: You forgot? Four hundred years, is that all it takes?  
DOCTOR: I moved on.  
DOCTOR 10: Where? Where can you be now that you can forget something like that?  
DOCTOR: Spoilers.  
DOCTOR 10: No. No, no, no. For once I would like to know where I'm going.  
DOCTOR: No, you really wouldn't.  
WARRIOR: I don't know who you are, either of you. I haven't got the faintest idea.  
ARKYTIOR: They're you. They're what you become if you destroy Gallifrey. The man who regrets and the man who forgets. The moment is coming. You have to decide.  
WARRIOR: No.  
DOCTOR 10: No?  
WARRIOR: Just, no.  
(The Doctor laughs.)  
DOCTOR 10: Is something funny? Did I miss a funny thing?  
DOCTOR: Sorry. It just occured to me. This is what I'm like when I'm alone.  
ARKYTIOR: It's the same screwdriver. Same software, different case. Of course you're still missing he obvious.  
WARRIOR: Four hundred years.  
DOCTOR 10: I'm sorry?  
WARRIOR: At a software level, they're all the same device, aren't they. Same software, different case.  
DOCTOR 10: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: So.  
WARRIOR: So, it would take centuries for the screwdriver to calculate how to disintegrate the door. Scanning the door, implanting the calculation as a permanent subroutine in the software architecture and, if you really are me, with your sandshoes and your dickie bow, and that screwdriver is still mine, that calculation is still going on.  
DOCTOR 10: Yeah, still going.  
DOCTOR: Calculation complete.  
ARKYTIOR: Same software, different face. But hey. Did I mention. Obviously obvious observation to make?  
DOCTOR: Hey, four hundred years in four seconds. We may have had our differences, which is frankly odd in the circumstances, but, I tell you what, boys. We are incredibly clever.  
(Rose opens the door and nearly falls in. Clara follows shortly after.)  
DOCTOR: How did you do that?  
CLARA: It wasn't locked.  
DOCTOR: Right.  
CLARA: So they're both you, then, yeah? And that's Rose?  
DOCTOR: Yes. You've met them before. Don't you remember?  
CLARA: A bit. Nice suit.  
DOCTOR 10: Thanks.  
CLARA: Hang on. Four of you in one cell, and none of you thought to try the door?  
ARKYTIOR: Didn't I say "obvious" quite a few times?  
DOCTOR: It should've been locked. Why wasn't it locked?  
ELIZABETH: Because I was fascinated to see what you would do upon escaping. I understand you're rather fond of this world. It's time I think you saw what's going to happen to it.

**[Under Gallery]**

(The real Osgood hears moaning from beneath a dust sheet, and notices a shoe sticking out from underneath. She pulls it off to reveal another sheet of red suckers covering a human.)  
OSGOOD: Kate? Oh goodness, you're not actually dead. Oh, that's tremendous news. Those creatures, they turn themselves into copies. And they need to keep the original alive, refresh the image so to speak.  
KATE: Where, where did they go?  
OSGOOD: I don't know. Oh, hang on, yes, I do. The Tower.  
KATE: If those creatures have got access to the Black Archive, we may just have lost control of the planet.

**[Zygon control centre]**

(Another part of the Tower dungeons.)  
ELIZABETH: The Zygons lost their own world. It burnt in the first days of the Time War. A new home is required.  
CLARA: So they want this one.  
ELIZABETH: Not yet. It's far too primitive. Zygons are used to a certain level of comfort.  
ZYGON: Commander, why are these creatures here?  
ELIZABETH: Because I say they should be. It is time you too were translated. Observe this. I believe you will find it fascinating.  
(The Zygon puts his hand on a glass cube with dents in the corners, then vanishes. The 3D landscape painting from the Under Gallery is nearby.)  
CLARA: That's him! That's the Zygon in the picture now.  
WARRIOR: It's not a picture, it's a stasis cube. Time Lord art. Frozen instants in time, bigger on the inside, but could be deployed as  
DOCTOR 10: Suspended animation. Oh, that's very good. The Zygons all pop inside the pictures, wait a few centuries till the planet's a bit more interesting, and then out they come.  
DOCTOR: You see, Clara, they're stored in the paintings in the Under Gallery, like cup-a-soups. Except you add time, if you can picture that. Nobody could picture that. Forget I said cup-a-soups.  
CLARA: And now the world is worth conquering. So the Zygons are invading the future from the past.  
DOCTOR: Exactly.  
DOCTOR 10: And do you know why I know that you're a fake? Because you're such a bad copy. It's not just the smell, or the unconvincing hair, or the atrocious teeth, or the eyes just a bit too close together, or the breath that could stun a horse. It's because my Elizabeth, the real Elizabeth, would never be stupid enough to reveal her own plan. Honestly, why would you do that?  
ELIZABETH: Because it's not my plan. And I am the real Elizabeth.  
DOCTOR 10: Okay. So, backtracking a moment just to lend context to my earlier remarks. (Rose and Arkytior both start laughing.)  
ELIZABETH: My twin is dead in the forest. I am accustomed to taking precautions.  
(She produces a dagger from the garter beneath her skirts.)  
ELIZABETH: These Zygon creatures never even considered that it was me who survived rather than their own commander. The arrogance that typifies their kind.  
CLARA: Zygons?  
ELIZABETH: Men.  
CLARA: And you actually killed one of them?  
ELIZABETH: I may have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but at the time, so did the Zygon. The future of my kingdom is imperilled. Doctor, can I rely on your service?  
DOCTOR 10: Well, I'm going to need my Tardis.  
ELIZABETH: It has been procured already.  
DOCTOR 10: Ah.  
ELIZABETH: But first, my love, you have a promise to keep.

**[Castle courtyard]**

CLERGYMAN: I now pronounce you man and wife.  
CLARA: Woo hoo! (Rose gives Clara a look of disappointment and shakes her head.)  
CLERGYMAN: You may kiss the bride.  
(Elizabeth does the enthusiastic kissing.)  
WARRIOR: Is there a lot of this in the future?  
DOCTOR: It does start to happen, yeah.  
ELIZABETH: God speed, my love.  
DOCTOR 10: I will be right back.  
(He runs into the Tardis and starts cranking her up.)  
DOCTOR: Right then, back to the future.

**[Tardis]**

WARRIOR: You've let this place go a bit.  
DOCTOR: Ah, it's his grunge phase. He grows out of it.  
DOCTOR 10: Don't you listen to them.  
(An alarm sounds. The tenth Doctor gets an electric shock.)  
DOCTOR 10: Ow! The desktop is glitching.  
WARRIOR: Three of us from different time zones. It's trying to compensate.  
DOCTOR: Hey, look. The round things.  
DOCTOR 10: I love the round things.  
ROSE: What are the round things?  
DOCTOR 10: No idea.  
DOCTOR: Oh dear, the friction contrafibulator. Ha! There, stabilised.  
(The desktop changes again.)  
DOCTOR 10: (channelling Doctor 2) Oh, you've redecorated. I don't like it.  
DOCTOR: Oh. Oh yeah? Oh, you never do. Listen, we're going to the National Gallery. The Zygons are underneath it.  
CLARA: No, UNIT HQ. They followed us there in the Black Archive.  
(She gets three stares.)  
CLARA: Okay, so you've heard of that, then.

**[Black Archive]**

MCGILLOP-Z: The equipment here is phenomenal. The humans don't realise what half this stuff does. We could conquer their world in a day.  
ZYGON: We were fortunate, then, in our choice of duplicate.  
MCGILLOP-Z: If I were human, I'd say it was Christmas.  
(Humans Kate and Osgood enter.)  
KATE: No, I'm afraid you wouldn't. We're not armed. You may relax.  
ZYGON: We are armed. You may not.  
KATE: Lock the door. I'm afraid we can't be interrupted. You don't mind if I get comfortable?  
ZYGON: You don't mind if I do?  
(The Zygon transforms into Kate, and sits down opposite her at the table.)  
KATE: You'll realise there are protocols protecting this place. Osgood?  
OSGOOD: In the event of any alien incursion, the contents of this room are deemed so dangerous, it will self-destruct in  
KATE: Five minutes.  
(The alarm sounds and the countdown starts.)  
KATE: There's a nuclear warhead twenty feet beneath us. Are you sitting comfortably?  
KATE-Z: You would destroy London?  
KATE: To save the world, yes, I would.  
KATE-Z: You're bluffing.  
KATE: You really think so? Somewhere in your memory is a man called Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart. I am his daughter.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Science leads, Kate. Is that what you meant? Is that what your father meant?  
KATE: Doctor?  
DOCTOR [OC]: Space-Time Telegraph, Kate. A gift from me to your father, hotline straight to the Tardis.

**[Tardis]**

DOCTOR: I know about the Black Archive and I know about the security protocol. Kate, please. Please tell me you are not about to do something unbelievably stupid.  
KATE [OC]: I'm sorry, Doctor. Switch it off.  
DOCTOR 10: Not as sorry as you will be. This is not a decision you will ever be able to live with.  
DOCTOR: Kate, we're trying to bring the Tardis in. Why can't we land?  
KATE [OC]: I said, switch it off.  
DOCTOR: No, Kate, please. Just listen to me!  
DOCTOR 10: The Tower of London, totally Tardis-proof.  
CLARA: How can they do that?  
DOCTOR: Alien technology plus human stupidity. Trust me, it's unbeatable.  
(A stasis cube is on the console.)  
WARRIOR: We don't need to land.  
DOCTOR 10: Yeah, we do. A tiny bit. Try and keep up.  
WARRIOR: No, we don't. We don't. There is another way. Cup-a-soup. What is cup-a-soup?

**[National Gallery]**

(Back we go to an earlier scene.)  
DOCTOR: What happened?  
KATE: Easier to show you.  
(The Doctor, Kate and Clara leave. McGillop answers his phone.)  
MCGILLOP: McGillop.

**[Tardis / National Gallery]**

DOCTOR: Take a look at your phone and confirm who you're talking to.  
MCGILLOP: But that's not possible. I was just  
DOCTOR: You were just talking to me. I know. I'm a time traveller, figure it out. I need you to send the Gallifrey Falls painting to the Black Archive. Understood?  
MCGILLOP: Understood, sir. But why would I take it there?

**[Black Archive]**

(2:59 and counting.)  
KATE-Z: One word from you would cancel the countdown.  
KATE: Quite so.  
KATE-Z: It's keyed to your voiceprint.  
KATE: And mine alone.  
KATE-Z: Cancel the detonation!  
KATE: Countermanded.  
KATE-Z: Cancel the detonation.  
KATE: Countermanded.  
KATE-Z: We only have to agree to live.  
KATE: Sadly, we can only agree to die.  
OSGOOD: Please, Doctor. Please save us. Please save us. Please save us.

**[Gallifrey Falls]**

(Time begins to move inside the 3D painting, which contains three extra figures by the image of an exploding Dalek.)  
DALEK: Exterminate!  
(Three sonic screwdrivers send the unhappy pepperpot crashing out of the painting and into -)

**[Black Archive]**

(Followed by three of the same Time Lord. The Dalek expires.)  
WARRIOR: Hello.  
DOCTOR 10: I'm the Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Sorry about the Dalek.  
CLARA: Also the showing off.  
DOCTOR: Kate Lethbridge Stewart, what in the name of sanity are you doing?  
KATE: The countdown can only be halted at my personal command. There's nothing you can do.  
DOCTOR 10: Except make you both agree to halt it.  
KATE: Not even three of you.  
WARRIOR: You're about to murder millions of people.  
KATE: To save billions. How many times have you made that calculation?  
(1:36)  
DOCTOR: Once. Turned me into the man I am now. I'm not even sure who that is any more.  
DOCTOR 10: You tell yourself it's justified, but it's a lie. Because what I did that day was wrong. Just wrong.  
(The Warrior turns to look at the Moment.)  
DOCTOR: And, because I got it wrong, I'm going to make you get it right.  
KATE: How?  
DOCTOR 10: Any second now, you're going to stop that countdown. Both of you, together.  
DOCTOR: Then you're going to negotiate the most perfect treaty of all time.  
DOCTOR 10: Safeguards all round, completely fair on both sides.  
DOCTOR: And the key to perfect negotiation?  
DOCTOR 10: Not knowing what side you're on.  
DOCTOR: So, for the next few hours, until we decide to let you out  
DOCTOR 10: No one in this room will be able to remember if they're human  
DOCTOR: Or Zygon.  
DOCTOR: Whoops a daisy.  
(He jumps on to the table. Three screwdrivers do something to the memory filter in the ceiling. The countdown reaches 7 as the humans look befuddled.)  
KATES: Cancel the detonation!  
(It stops at 5.)  
DOCTOR: Peace in our time.  
(As the Kates talk in the background.)  
OSGOOD-Z: It's funny, isn't it. If I'm a Zygon, then my clothes must be Zygon, too. So, what happens if I lose a shoe or something?  
(Osgood coughs, and her duplicate returns the inhaler with a shush gesture. Meanwhile, Clara explores the photo array of past companions, starting with the Doctor's granddaughter, Susan. Then she goes to the Warrior, who is sitting in the seventh Doctor's big leather chair.)  
CLARA: Hello.  
WARRIOR: Hello.  
CLARA: I'm Clara. We haven't really met yet.  
WARRIOR: I look forward to it. Is there a problem?  
CLARA: The Doctor, my, my Doctor, he's always talking about the day he did it. The day he wiped out the Time Lords to stop the war.  
WARRIOR: One would.  
CLARA: You wouldn't. Because you haven't done it yet. It's still in your future.  
WARRIOR: You're very sure of yourself.  
CLARA: He regrets it. I see it in his eyes every day. He'd do anything to change it.  
WARRIOR: Including saving all these people. How many worlds has his regret saved, do you think? Look over there. Humans and Zygons working together in peace. How did you know?  
CLARA: Your eyes. You're so much younger.  
WARRIOR: Then, all things considered, it's time I grew up. I've seen all I needed. The moment has come.  
(Arkytior is standing nearby, watching them.)  
WARRIOR: I'm ready.  
ARKYIOR: I know you are.  
CLARA: How long has she been  
(The Warrior, Doctor Eight point five, has vanished.)

**[Barn]**

ARKYTIOR: You wanted a big red button.  
(A red, rose-like button stands on a stalk above the Moment box.)  
ARKYTIOR: One big bang, no more Time Lords. No more Daleks. Are you sure?  
WARRIOR: I was sure when I came in here. There is no other way.  
ARKYTIOR: You've seen the men you will become.  
WARRIOR: Those men. Extraordinary.  
ARKYTIOR: They were you.  
WARRIOR: No. They are the Doctor.  
ARKYTIOR: You're the Doctor, too.  
WARRIOR: No. Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame, whatever the cost.  
(His hand hesitates over the button as he recalls the sound of children's laughter.)  
ARKYTIOR: You know the sound the Tardis makes? That wheezing, groaning. That sound brings hope wherever it goes.  
WARRIOR: Yes. Yes, I like to think it does.  
ARKYTIOR: To anyone who hears it, Doctor. Anyone, however lost.  
(The sound of the time rotor is heard.)  
ARKYTIOR: Even you.  
(Two Tardises park themselves in the barn. Enter the Doctors, Rose, and Clara.)  
CLARA: I told you. He hasn't done it yet.  
WARRIOR: Go away now, all of you. This is for me.  
DOCTOR 10: These events should be time-locked. We shouldn't even be here.  
DOCTOR: So something let us through.  
ARKYTIOR: You clever boys.  
WARRIOR: Go back. Go back to your lives. Go and be the Doctor that I could never be. Make it worthwhile.  
DOCTOR 10: All those years, burying you in my memory.  
DOCTOR: Pretending you didn't exist. Keeping you a secret, even from myself.  
DOCTOR 10: Pretending you weren't the Doctor, when you were the Doctor more than anybody else.  
DOCTOR: You were the Doctor on the day it wasn't possible to get it right.  
DOCTOR 10: But this time  
DOCTOR: You don't have to do it alone.  
(They put their hands on the button together.)  
WARRIOR: Thank you.  
DOCTOR 10: What we do today is not out of fear or hatred. It is done because there is no other way.  
DOCTOR: And it is done in the name of the many lives we are failing to save.  
(He looks at Clara, who shakes her head.)  
DOCTOR: What? What is it? What?  
CLARA: Nothing.  
DOCTOR: No, it's something. Tell me.  
CLARA: You told me you wiped out your own people. I just. I never pictured you doing it, that's all.  
ROSE: Take a closer look.  
(It suddenly goes dark.)  
CLARA: What's happening?  
WARRIOR: Nothing. It's a projection.  
ARKYTIOR: It's a reality around you.  
(They are seeing Gallifrey at war.)  
CLARA: These are the people you're going to burn?  
DOCTOR 10: There isn't anything we can do.  
DOCTOR: He's right. There isn't another way. There never was. Either I destroy my own people or let the universe burn.  
CLARA: Look at you. The three of you. The warrior, the hero, and you.  
DOCTOR: And what am I?  
CLARA: Have you really forgotten?  
DOCTOR: Yes. Maybe, yes.  
CLARA: We've got enough warriors. Any old idiot can be a hero.  
DOCTOR: Then what do I do?  
CLARA: What you've always done. Be a doctor. You told me the name you chose was a promise. What was the promise?  
(The fighting seems to have stopped on Gallifrey.)  
DOCTOR 10: Never cruel or cowardly.  
WARRIOR: Never give up, never give in.  
(The images vanish.)  
DOCTOR 10: You're not actually suggesting that we change our own personal history?  
DOCTOR: We change history all the time. I'm suggesting far worse.  
WARRIOR: What, exactly?  
DOCTOR: Gentlemen, I have had four hundred years to think about this. I've changed my mind.  
(He sonicks the big red button back into the Moment box.)  
WARRIOR: There's still a billion billion Daleks up there, attacking.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, there is. There is.  
DOCTOR 10: But there's something those billion billion Daleks don't know.  
DOCTOR: Because if they did, they'd probably send for reinforcements.  
CLARA: What? What don't they know?  
DOCTOR: This time, there's three of us.  
WARRIOR: Oh! Oh, yes, that is good. That is brilliant!  
DOCTOR 10: Oh, oh, oh, I'm getting that too! That is brilliant!  
DOCTOR: Ha, ha, ha! I've been thinking about it for centuries.  
WARRIOR: She didn't just show me any old future, she showed me exactly the future I needed to see.  
ARKYTIOR: Now you're getting it.  
DOCTOR: Eh? What do you mean?  
WARRIOR: Oh, Bad Wolf girl, I could kiss you.  
ROSE: Yeah, that's going to happen.  
DOCTOR 10: Sorry, did you just say Bad Wolf?  
CLARA: So what are we doing? What's the plan?  
WARRIOR: The Dalek fleets are surrounding Gallifrey, firing on it constantly.  
DOCTOR 10: The Sky Trench is holding, but what if the whole planet just disappeared?  
CLARA: Tiny bit of an ask.  
DOCTOR 10: The Daleks would be firing on each other. They'd destroy themselves in their own crossfire.  
WARRIOR: Gallifrey would be gone, the Daleks would be destroyed, and it would look to the rest of the universe as if they'd annihilated each other.  
CLARA: But where would Gallifrey be?  
ROSE: Frozen. Frozen in an instant of time, safe and hidden away.  
DOCTOR: Exactly.  
WARRIOR: Like a painting.

**[War room]**

ANDROGAR: Another one.  
GENERAL: Are you sure the message is from him?  
ANDROGAR: Oh, yes.  
GENERAL: Why would he do that?  
(The message reads - Gallifrey Stands.)  
GENERAL: What's the mad fool talking about now?  
(Holo-monitors appear as the Doctors introduce themselves.)  
DOCTOR [on monitor]: Hello, hello, Gallifrey High Command, this is the Doctor speaking.  
DOCTOR 10 [on monitor]: Hello! Also the Doctor. Can you hear me?  
WARRIOR [on monitor]: Also the Doctor, standing ready.  
GENERAL: Dear God, three of them. All my worst nightmares at once.  
DOCTOR 10 [on monitor]: General, we have a plan.

**[Tardis]**

DOCTOR: We should point at this moment, it is a fairly terrible plan

**[War room]**

DOCTOR 10 [on monitor]: And almost certainly won't work.  
DOCTOR [on monitor]: I was happy with fairly terrible.  
DOCTOR 10 [on monitor]: Sorry, just thinking out loud.

**[Tardis]**

DOCTOR: We're flying our three Tardises into your lower atmosphere.

**[Tardis 10]**

DOCTOR 10: We're positioned at equidistant intervals around the globe. Equidistant. So grown up.

**[Tardis 8.5]**

WARRIOR: We're just about ready to do it.  
GENERAL [OC]: Ready to do what?

**[Tardis]**

DOCTOR: We're going to freeze Gallifrey.

**[War room]**

GENERAL: I'm sorry, what?

**[Tardis 10]**

DOCTOR 10: Using our Tardises, we're going to freeze Gallifrey in a single moment in time.

**[War room]**

WARRIOR [on monitor]: You know, like those stasis cubes? A single moment in time, held in a parallel pocket universe.

**[Tardis]**

DOCTOR: Except we're going to do it to a whole planet.

**[Tardis 10]**

DOCTOR 10: And all the people on it.

**[War room]**

GENERAL: What? Even if that were possible

**[Tardis]**

GENERAL [OC]: Which it isn't, why would you do such a thing?  
DOCTOR: Because the alternative is burning.

**[Tardis 10]**

DOCTOR 10: And I've seen that.

**[Tardis]**

DOCTOR: And I never want to see it again.

**[War room]**

GENERAL: We'd be lost in another universe, frozen in a single moment. We'd have nothing.

**[Tardis]**

DOCTOR: You would have hope. And right now, that is exactly what you don't have.

**[War room]**

GENERAL: It's delusional. The calculations alone would take hundreds of years.

**[Tardises]**

(Each Tardis has a stasis cube on the console.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, hundreds and hundreds.  
DOCTOR 10: But don't worry, I started a very long time ago.  
DOCTOR 1: Calling the War Council of Gallifrey. This is the Doctor.  
DOCTOR: You might say I've been doing this all my lives.

**[War room]**

DOCTOR 2 [on monitor]: Good luck.  
DOCTOR 3 [on monitor]: Standing by.  
DOCTOR 4 [on monitor]: Ready.  
DOCTOR 8 [on monitor]: Commencing calculations.  
DOCTOR 5 [on monitor]: Soon be there.  
DOCTOR 7 [on monitor]: Across the boundaries that divide one universe from another.  
DOCTOR 6 [on monitor]: Just got to lock on to his coordinates.

**[Tardis 9]**

DOCTOR 9: And for my next trick.

**[War room]**

GENERAL: I didn't know when I was well off. All twelve of them!  
ANDROGAR: No, sir. All thirteen!  
(A new pair of grey eyebrows is seen.)  
ANDROGAR: Sir! The Daleks know that something is happening. They're increasing their fire power.  
GENERAL: Do it, Doctor. Just do it.

**[Tardises]**

GENERAL [OC]: Just do it.  
DOCTOR: Okay. Gentlemen, we're ready. Geronimo!  
DOCTOR 10: Allons-y!  
WARRIOR: Oh, for God's sake. Gallifrey stands!  
(Tardises rush towards the planet and surround it, then whiteout!)

**[National Gallery]**

(Having a cup of tea in front of Gallifrey Falls. Three Tardises are lined up by one wall. The opposite is decorated with a collection of roundels.)  
WARRIOR: I don't suppose we'll know if we actually succeeded. But at worst, we failed doing the right thing, as opposed to succeeding in doing the wrong.  
CLARA: Life and soul, you are.  
DOCTOR 10: What is it actually called?  
DOCTOR: Well, there's some debate. Either No More or Gallifrey Falls.  
WARRIOR: Not very encouraging.  
DOCTOR 10: How did it get here?  
DOCTOR: No idea.  
DOCTOR 10: There's always something we don't know, isn't there?  
WARRIOR: One should certainly hope so. Well, gentlemen, it has been an honour and a privilege.  
DOCTOR 10: Likewise.  
DOCTOR: Doctor.  
WARRIOR: And if I grow to be half the man that you are, Clara Oswald, I shall be happy indeed.  
CLARA: That's right. Aim high.  
WARRIOR: I won't remember this, will I?  
DOCTOR: The time streams are out of sync. You can't retain it, no.  
WARRIOR: So I won't remember that I tried to save Gallifrey rather than burn it. I'll have to live with that. But for now, for this moment, I am the Doctor again. Thank you. Which one is mine? Ha!  
(He goes into the shabbiest Tardis. It dematerialises.)

**[Tardis 8.5]**

(The Warrior begins to regenerate.)  
WARRIOR: Oh yes, of course. I suppose it makes sense. Wearing a bit thin. I hope the ears are a bit less conspicuous this time.

**[National Gallery]**

DOCTOR 10: I won't remember either, so you might as well tell me.  
DOCTOR: Tell you what?  
DOCTOR 10: Where it is we're going that you don't want to talk about.  
DOCTOR: I saw Trenzalore, where we're buried. We die in battle among millions.  
DOCTOR 10: That's not how it's supposed to be.  
DOCTOR: That's how the story ends. Nothing we can do about it. Trenzalore is where you're going.  
DOCTOR 10: Oh, never say nothing. Anyway, good to know my future is in safe hands. Keep a tight hold on it, Clara.  
CLARA: On it.  
(He kisses her hand.)  
DOCTOR 10: Trenzalore. We need a new destination, because I don't want to go.  
(He gets into the next, not brightly painted, Tardis and it dematerialises.)  
DOCTOR: He always says that.  
ROSE: Need a moment alone with your painting?  
DOCTOR: How did you know?  
CLARA: Those big sad eyes.  
DOCTOR: Ah.  
CLARA: We always know. Oh, by the way, there was an old man looking for you. I think it was the curator.  
(They go into the Tardis. The Doctor sits and looks at the painting.)  
DOCTOR: I could be a curator. I'd be great at curating. I'd be the Great Curator. I could retire and do that. I could retire and be the curator of this place.  
CURATOR: You know, I really think you might.  
(Yes, that is the current silver haired version of the fourth Doctor you just heard. There's Tom Baker, leaning on a walking stick.)  
DOCTOR: I never forget a face.  
CURATOR: I know you don't. And in years to come, you might find yourself revisiting a few. But just the old favourites, eh?  
(The Doctor winks.)  
CURATOR: You were curious about this painting, I think. I acquired it in remarkable circumstances. What do you make of the title?  
DOCTOR: Which title? There's two. No More or Gallifrey Falls.  
CURATOR: Oh, you see, that's where everybody's wrong. It's all one title. Gallifrey Falls No More. Now, what would you think that means, eh?  
DOCTOR: That Gallifrey didn't fall. It worked. It's still out there.  
CURATOR: I'm only a humble curator. I'm sure I wouldn't know.  
DOCTOR: Then where is it?  
CURATOR: Where is it indeed? Lost. Shush. Perhaps. Things do get lost, you know. And now you must excuse me. Oh, you have a lot to do.  
DOCTOR: Do I?  
CURATOR: Mmm.  
DOCTOR: Is that what I'm supposed to do now? Go looking for Gallifrey?  
CURATOR: Oh, it's entirely up to you. Your choice, eh? I can only tell you what I would do if I were you. Oh, if I were you. Oh, perhaps I was you, of course. Or perhaps you are me. Congratulations.  
DOCTOR: Thank you very much.  
CURATOR: Or perhaps it doesn't matter either way. Who knows, eh? Who knows?  
(The Curator leaves a happy Doctor.)

**[Tardis]**

DOCTOR [OC]: Clara sometimes asks me if I dream. Of course I dream, I tell her. Everybody dreams. But what do you dream about, she'll ask. The same thing everybody dreams about, I tell her. I dream about where I'm going. She always laughs at that. But you're not going anywhere, you're just wandering about.  
(He walks out to join his past selves, backs to us, gazing out at the stars.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: That's not true. Not any more. I have a new destination. My journey is the same as yours, the same as anyones. It's taken me so many years, so many lifetimes, but at last I know where I'm going.  
(A big golden planet hangs in the sky. He stands between the 10th and 8.5 Doctors.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: Where I've always been going. Home, the long way round.  
(Final shot, a front view of the known Doctors. Left to right - 2, 4, 6, 8, 8.5, 11, 10, 9, 7, 5, 3 and behind them, number one.)

**So. This was fun. Harder that I expected. But it was good in the long run. Right? It was good, right? IDK. Leave a review telling me what you think. Bye bye!~**


	10. Face the Raven

**Hey, guys. It's been a while. I was gonna make something sooner, then Face The Raven went on. I watched it. And now here I am. Facing my fear. I'm gonna Face The Raven. I spent a while crying, but not anymore, not now. It's my time to shine. So... here we go. Enjoy... of you can.**

* * *

[Tardis]

(Clara runs through the door, followed by Rose, whom was then followed by the Doctor, who closes it on the bright yellow light outside.)

CLARA: I told you it'd work!

DOCTOR: It very nearly ate you for dinner.

CLARA: Oh, admit it. I totally saved your life.

DOCTOR: It wasn't going to eat me.

CLARA: (laughs) I totally saved you from having to marry that giant sentient plant thing. That bit when I jumped over the side? That was amazing.

(The Doctor snorts and grins.)

CLARA: Ha! I knew you were impressed.

DOCTOR: The second most beautiful garden in all of time and space, and we can never come back here because you, Miss Oswald, decided

(The Tardis console phone rings. They stare at it, then the Doctor gestures for Rose to answer it.)

ROSE: Hello?

RIGSY [OC]: Rose? Finally. It's Rigsy.

CLARA: Oh. Rigsy. Hey. What's wrong?

[Rigsy's home]

(The lad from Flatline is in front of his bathroom mirror, and worried.)

RIGSY: So I have this, er, it kind of looks like a tattoo.

ROSE [OC]: Seriously? I gave you this number for emergencies.

RIGSY: It's an emergency, trust me. Just

[Tardis]

RIGSY [OC]: Come and take a look at it. Please.

DOCTOR: Who said you could give out my number?

ROSE: Look, look, no matter how bad it is, we cannot take you back down your timeline

[Rigsy's home]

ROSE [OC]: Just to fix a tattoo.

RIGSY: That's just it. I didn't get a tattoo. And it's, it's counting down.

[Tardis]

ROSE: Sorry, what?

[Rigsy's home]

(Rigsy holds a mirror up to the back of his neck to show his tattoo, the numbers 538.)

RIGSY: The tattoo - it's a number and it's counting down to zero.

[Tardis]

ROSE: Hang tight. We'll be right there.

[Rigsy's home]

RIGSY: Hurry. Please.

(The number changes to 537.

After the title sequence we see a bright light flashing in the window of a seventh floor flat, accompanied by the Tardis materialisation sound. She has parked herself in the baby's bedroom. The baby herself is lying in a pink cot, and the Doctor is now wearing a burgundy Crombie jacket and white shirt of the style preferred in the last season, before he went all rock and roll on us. Everyone is whispering despite the child being wide awake.)

DOCTOR: Did you make this human?

RIGSY: Lucy? Yeah, she's mine.

CLARA: Oh. Hello. Oh, Rigsy, she's gorgeous.

DOCTOR: She's better than that. She's brilliant. What are you doing running round getting tattoos when there's

ROSE: Shh!

RIGSY: Look, I didn't get anything. I woke up this morning and it was just there. Jen noticed it.

DOCTOR: Okay, show me this tattoo that you didn't get, then.

(Rigsy turns and pulls down the back of his jumper collar.)

DOCTOR: It's a tattoo. It's very boring.

RIGSY: No, wait. Just, just keep watching.

CLARA: What were you doing last night?

RIGSY: That's just it. Yesterday was a total blank. Jen said that I left the house before dawn, I missed work, and I didn't get back till after midnight. No one saw me all day.

(The Doctor has finished flicking through a baby's picture book when the tattoo changes from 533 to 532.)

DOCTOR: Oh, that's not boring. That is very not boring.

(He puts on his sonic sunglasses.)

CLARA: What? What is it?

(The Doctor removes his glasses.)

DOCTOR: Okay, Local Knowledge, you're coming with us. Bring the new human. No, don't bring the new human. I'll just get distracted.

[Tardis]

(A golden line is moving down Rigsy, doing a full body scan where he stands.)

DOCTOR: If you want your extremities to stay attached, stand absolutely still. If not, we can provide a small bag, you can take them home at the end.

(Clara has Rigsy's smart phone plugged into the console.)

CLARA: Rigsy, your phone. It's like they've wiped it, but only the last day. No location data, no texts, nothing. You're sure the screen wasn't cracked before yesterday?

RIGSY: Mmm hmm.

DOCTOR: Oh. Right, okay, here we go. Ah Good. Weird. Good and weird.

(The scanner says the count is 526.)

RIGSY: (without moving anything) Can I?

DOCTOR: Er, oh, yes, yes. Of course. First off. In the last twenty four hours, you have had significant contact with alien lifeforms, right here in the centre of London.

RIGSY: Okay, so why don't I remember anything?

DOCTOR: You've been retconned.

RIGSY: Huh?

CLARA: What conned?

DOCTOR: Amnesia drug.

(Captain Jack Harkness's favourite drug.)

DOCTOR: Your pre-frontal cortex is marinating in it. Ooo, there's something else. Something. Er, not good. Weird.

(The Doctor walks around the console and picks up his cue cards. The top one reads I Could Be Wrong. Lets Try It Your Way. He goes to the next card. Clara stares at him.)

RIGSY: What's he doing?

ROSE: He's making an effort to be nice.

DOCTOR: There is no nice way to say you're about to die.

RIGSY: What?

(The Doctor puts down his cards and walks the rest of the way round.)

DOCTOR: Rigsy

RIGSY: No, no, no, no, no. Don't start using my actual name now. Call me Pudding Brain, call me Local Knowledge. Whatever. Just don't call me Rigsy. You're going to save me. You're a doctor. That's what you do.

(The Doctor turns away and thinks about it, then turns back.)

DOCTOR: Okay. Okay. Yes, okay, let's do this thing. First up, stop the countdown. Five hundred and twenty six minutes. Right. Okay. Yes, you know what, Local Knowledge, I don't know who did this to you or why. But I do almost certainly know how to find them.

[Outside the British Library]

(The Tardis materialises down a side street. The Doctor, Clara and Rigsy get out.)

DOCTOR: There have always been rumours, stories passed from traveller to traveller. Mutterings about hidden streets.

[British Library]

DOCTOR: Secret pockets of alien life right here on Earth. Like a smuggler's cove, only not a cove, because it's right here, right in the middle of the capital.

RIGSY: The hidden places are in the Great British Library?

DOCTOR: No. The maps are.

[BN31 Map Room]

(No documents to be taken from this room. The Doctor and Rigsy are unrolling lots of old maps of central London. One is projected onto a screen on the wall behind them.)

DOCTOR: I never put stock in it. London streets that suddenly disappeared from human view? No. You lot are always overlooking things, but whole streets? That would be excessive, even for you. If the stories are true, though, there should be a street on one of these old maps that no longer exists in the real world.

CLARA: Like a trap street, only not.

DOCTOR: What did you say?

CLARA: A trap street. You know, when someone's making a map, a, er cartographer, uses a fake street, throws it into the mix, names it after one of his kids or whatever. Then if the fake street, the trap street, ever shows up on someone else's map, they know their work's been stolen. Clever, right?

DOCTOR: My God. A whole London street just up and disappeared and you lot assume it's a copyright infringement.

RIGSY: So we're looking for a trap street?

ROSE: We're looking for a trap street and we're not going to find it here.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: The glasses are tracking your eye movements. Just keep looking straight down and

(Clara is lying down looking out of the open Tardis doorway, wearing the sonic sunglasses.)

CLARA: I know! Focus on the buildings directly below me.

(They are flying along the Thames, from the City to Westminster.)

DOCTOR: Whatever they're using, it only hides the street itself. It prevents you from noticing there's even something missing. They're somehow making our eyes skate right over it. Let's call it a misdirection circuit.

(The Tardis jolts, and Clara slides half way out of the door, with her knee and foot latching onto the other door and the door frame to stop her from falling all the way out.)

RIGSY: Clara!

CLARA: (whoops and laughs) Hello, London!

(Another jolt slides her back in.)

CLARA: (laughing) I'm good. I'm good.

RIGSY: She enjoyed that way too much.

DOCTOR: Tell me about it. It's an ongoing problem. Here.

(He puts Rigsy's hands on the controls.)

DOCTOR: Keep it steady. Just move it slowly over the grid. When we're done, we'll have a map of the areas of the grid that Clara couldn't focus on.

[Pedestrian area]

(Played by Hayes Island, Cardiff. The statue of anti-slavery campaigner John Batchelor is a bit of a giveaway. Our heroes are looking at a map of London with three areas marked in red.)

CLARA: So, these are the bits my eyes skated over.

DOCTOR: Okay, we split up. Clara, that way. (she walks off) Local Knowledge. (another direction) Rose, you're with me. Forget the way you usually look at the world. This street's going to be hiding in plain sight.

[Various streets]

(As Clara, Rigsy, Rose and the Doctor are walking past shops and offices in different locations, but mostly Wharton Street, Cardiff.)

DOCTOR [OC]: If you see something unusual or notable, dismiss it. Just keep walking. But if there's a bit of London so unremarkable that you don't even think about it stop. You could very well be standing right outside a trap street. Count everything that you see.

CLARA: Four, five, six

DOCTOR [OC]: Because when you hit the area around a trap street, it's very likely you'll lose count.

DOCTOR: Seventy nine, eighty, eighty one, eighty two.

(The Doctor stops a boy and his mother who are walking along the street, then kneels down to tie the lad's shoelaces up.)

BOY: Huh?

DOCTOR: Remember. Eighty two.

MOTHER: Come along!

BOY: Eighty two.

DOCTOR [OC]: You'll lose count because the misdirection circuit is creating confusion in your mind. Details won't add up. Reality will have glitches in it.

(Clara stops, shakes her head, and walks backwards in front of the Brew Dog Bar in Westgate Street, Cardiff.)

DOCTOR [OC]: Like when you try to read the same simple sentence three times over

CLARA: One, two, three.

DOCTOR [OC]: And the meaning just won't sink in.

CLARA: Gotcha.

[Park Street corner]

(Clara is already waiting here as Rose and the Doctor approach. According to a road sign seen later, they are probably supposed to be on the eastern section of the London Inner Ringroad, with its directions for the A1, A40, A41, City, West End, Holborn, Marble Arch, and straight on for Aldgate and Shoreditch High Street. Congestion Zone charge area.)

DOCTOR: Clara! Clara! Clara!

(Rigsy arrives from the other direction.)

CLARA: It's off this street, I am certain.

DOCTOR: We're very close. We need to distract our other senses. Clara, go back to the Tardis. Pick up all my most annoying stuff.

(As she comes up the steps of the Tardis with a large clear plastic box containing various brass musical instruments, Rigsy's phone - which is still plugged into the console - beeps. Data Recovered. She puts down the box and takes the phone instead back to Westgate Street.)

DOCTOR: What happened to the stuff I asked you to bring?

CLARA: Someone called you. Yesterday, 6am. Blocked number.

(As soon as Rigsy touches the phone, he drops it. He gets a vision of a girl lying on the pavement, and his phone falling. Then a big alien man in a fur coat runs up and sniffs her while an alien with a tall bone crest on his head crouches nearby.)

RUMP [memory]: She's dead.

DOCTOR: What is it? What are you remembering?

(Rigsy stumbles.)

CLARA: Rigsy, what is it?

RIGSY: You can't see it? There!

(What was previously the join between two buildings is now a tiny alley into a cobbled courtyard.)

CLARA: I see it. You?

DOCTOR: Fifty minutes left. Hoodie up, Local Knowledge. They know what you look like in there.

[Street entrance]

(The Doctor leads the way into the hidden street, which starts with a courtyard area, then meanders in loops around and around. The architecture is Elizabethan, Georgian, Victorian, with occasional traders stalls against walls, and small alleyways or recesses between buildings. The whole place is permanently illuminated by street lamps.)

RIGSY: How come I saw it when you guys couldn't?

DOCTOR: You were upset, weren't you? Something slipped through the retconned memory. Something that took over your whole mind. Something juicy. So the misdirection circuit lost its power over you.

CLARA: Surely people wander in here all the time, then, distracted, on their phones or whatever?

DOCTOR: Well, perhaps they do

(Light zigzags through the cobbles and sticks their feet to the ground. An alarm rings two men come out of hiding. As Rigsy looks at the tall man, he flickers to reveal he is the humanoid alien Rigsy saw yesterday. The crested alien, Kabel, flickers in and out of human form too, which is that of a shorter, dark, bespectacled man. His species is Lugal-Irra-Kush, as seen in Rings of Akhaten.)

RUMP: Three at once.

KABEL: That's new.

RUMP: Hang about. (sniffs the Doctor.) This one don't smell human.

KABEL: Name, species and case for asylum. Quick as you like.

DOCTOR: Asylum?

KABEL: The reason you're here. The reason you need sanctuary.

(He grabs Rump's arm.)

KABEL: Why didn't they use the protocol?

RIGSY: (to the Doctor) I saw through the circuit again. I saw them. They're definitely not human.

RUMP: You do know this is a refugee camp?

DOCTOR: Yeah, of course.

(A familiar woman enters, hair up in large curls 1940s style, and escorted by two police officers.)

ASHILDR: Of course he does, now that you've told him.

(Rump and Kabel bow.)

RUMP: Mayor Me.

CLARA: Ashildr.

ASHILDR: Ashildr?

DOCTOR: That's your name. I keep telling you that.

ASHILDR: Do you? Infinite lifespan, finite memory. It makes for an awkward social life. You must be Clara Oswald. You're as beautiful as your photos.

CLARA: We met.

ASHILDR: Yes, I know. It's in my diaries. Oh, don't look like that. I enjoyed our conversations. I've read them many times.

CLARA: Okay, that's slightly odd, but nice. Er, hang on, so this is where you've been. That's why he lost track of you.

(The Doctor gives Clara a Look.)

CLARA: Oh, come on, please. It's really cute he thinks I don't know. He's got this whole secret room in the Tardis where he collects mentions of you.

ASHILDR: It's not cute. It's surveillance.

DOCTOR: It's professional interest.

ASHILDR: Precautionary measure.

DOCTOR: Still saving the world from me, then?

ASHILDR: It's still here, isn't it?

CLARA: He lost track of you in the early 1800s. I wondered if you were

ASHILDR: Oh, no. I let him know I was okay.

(Remember the photo of Clara and Evie Hubbard in The Woman Who Lived?)

DOCTOR: I saw you.

ASHLIDR: No, I got your attention.

DOCTOR: Yes, you did, and you have. Now we need your help. Someone in this place is in control of a Quantum Shade.

(The Doctor gestures to Rigsy, who lowers his hood and takes off his baseball cap. Rump snarls.)

RUMP: I knew I recognised that smell.

ASHILDR: Oh.

(Ashildr turns her back on them.)

CLARA: Ashildr? What's going on?

(Ashildr removes her scarf and turns around. She is wearing a large interesting pendant and has curly tattoos on her neck.)

DOCTOR: You.

ASHILDR: How do you know this man?

CLARA: Hang on. You did this to Rigsy?

DOCTOR: What have you done?

ASHILDR: This man committed a crime. I sentenced him.

CLARA: Sentenced him?

ASHILDR: I also gave him enough time to return home and say goodbye to his family.

DOCTOR: You flooded his brain with retcon! Till we showed up, he didn't even know that he had to say goodbye.

ASHILDR: I'm afraid no intruder leaves this place without a memory wipe. With respect, that will include you.

CLARA: Oh, the hell it will.

DOCTOR: Ashildr, given we're all going to forget this conversation anyway, perhaps you could tell us what happened here yesterday to necessitate a death sentence?

ASHILDR: Fine, I'll show you. Mister Kabel, Mister Rump. Permit them entry.

DOCTOR: No. You've already endangered one of my friends. I want your personal guarantee that you will not endanger another.

CLARA: Shut up, I can handle myself.

ASHILDR: I guarantee the safety of Clara Oswald. She will be under my personal protection. That is absolute.

KABEL: If that's your wish, Mayor Me.

(Kabel steps on a cobble and the light flashes to release their feet.)

ASHILDR: This way.

RUMP: Murderer.

CLARA: What did you say?

(A flicker shows Rigsy and us that the policemen are Judoon.)

[Street]

RIGSY: Murderer. He called me a murderer.

(Further on, in an area of overhanging buildings, the whole idealised Tudor shtick, people are shopping at small stalls by lamplight.)

DOCTOR: So you're still calling yourself Me, then?

ASHILDR: Me?

DOCTOR: Mayor Me.

ASHILDR: Mayor is a title. I give myself a title for the same reason you do, Doctor. Something to live up to.

(A woman pulls her child aside as Rigsy passes them.)

DOCTOR: Difficult, isn't it?

WOMAN: You stay away from her.

DOCTOR: How long have you been here?

ASHILDR: Since Waterloo.

DOCTOR: The battle?

ASHILDR: No, the station. Really, Doctor. Tread carefully while you're here. Some of your greatest enemies are within a few feet of you. As far as you're concerned, this is the most dangerous street in London.

ROSE: Fascinating. Now, can we skip to the part where you want Rigsy dead for some reason?

WOMAN [OC]: It's him! He's back!

(A bulky man stands up from a table in the street. Flicker - a Sontaran.)

ASHILDR: It's best we get him inside first.

SONTARAN: Murderer. You're not welcome here.

RIGSY: They look at me as if they want to kill me themselves.

MAN [OC]: Don't want your kind round here.

SILURIAN: Murderer!

WOMAN [OC]: Murderer.

(Ashildr gestures to the people to calm down.)

ASHILDR: Like I said, it's best we get inside.

WOMAN [OC]: (alien words.) Keep away from us.

WOMAN 2 [OC]: Filthy murderer!

(An oriental woman's face flickers to a blue alien. Round the corner, Rigsy spots a young man with another face on the back of his head.)

RIGSY: Wait, Clara. Look.

(The young man turns and leaves. Clara pauses by a cage containing a raven. It'd better not turn out to be called Quoth.)

DOCTOR: This misdirection circuit of yours is remarkable. The cloaking device that hides the street, makes everyone look like humans.

ASHILDR: It's no device. It's the Lurkworms. Quite something, aren't they?

(She nods towards the street lamps, which contain glowing worms instead of bulbs.)

ASHILDR: The light is a telepathic field. It normalises everything you see, places it within the compass of your expectations, your experiences. You can bypass them, of course.

(She nods towards a man having his head bandaged by a woman, then pinches his arm, hard.)

DOCTOR: Aiee ah!

(Now the injured man is a Cyberman, being tended by an Ood.)

ASHILDR: Don't worry, we're perfectly safe.

DOCTOR: Yes, a phrase I find is usually followed by a lot of screaming and running and bleeding.

ASHILDR: I brokered a truce. We have strict rules against violence here. Rules every creature must abide by if they wish to remain on the street.

MAN [OC: Get away from us!

MAN 2 [OC]: Don't want your kind round here.

ASHILDR: What's better, that they're in here with me, peaceful and cooperative, or out there on Earth like the Zygons? We haven't had an act of violence on this street for a hundred years, until yesterday, when your friend here attacked one of our most vulnerable residents.

CLARA: How did Rigsy even get in? I mean, we barely managed it,

[Elizabethan House]

(Leaded windows to the street, wooden door fastened with a latch, high-tech container with green lasers holding the recently deceased upright. Lovely ornate staircase behind. Played by somewhere in the Cathays Park University Campus.)

CLARA: And we knew what we were looking for.

ASHILDR: She was found at the entrance of the street.

(Rigsy remembers her.)

ASHILDR: No weapon on the scene, but the cause of death is likely the head wound. Seems she was knocked to the cobblestones.

CLARA: Seems? You've sentenced Rigsy to death yet you don't know exactly what's going on?

ASHILDR: He was found over the body. My people were angry, frightened. I had to act.

CLARA: This is ridiculous, this is

RIGSY: What was her name?

ASHILDR: Anah. We're keeping her here until someone can take her home for burial.

ROSE: She's a Janus.

ASHILDR: She escaped slavery. She fled here with her child.

DOCTOR: The child. A daughter?

ASHILDR: No, a boy.

CLARA: Is that bad?

DOCTOR: No, it's not bad, it's just unhelpful. A daughter might've seen who killed her mother.

(The Doctor nods to the back of Anah's head. Clara steps forward to see a second face there. )

ROSE: The female Janus is psychic. One face sees into the future, the other looks behind her, into the past.

CLARA: I think we saw her son outside.

RIGSY: Clara, what if I did do it? I mean, I wouldn't have meant to hurt her, but, what if I wandered in and saw what she really looked like? What if I freaked?

DOCTOR: You didn't just wander in here. You were called here at 6am by a number from a mystery phone.

CLARA: There is no way you did this.

ASHILDR: So, what then? You think someone called him here? Set him up?

CLARA: Yes!

OLD MAN [OC]: Mayor!

CLARA: Obviously. Which means one of your pet aliens out there is the real killer.

(Banging on door.)

OLD MAN [OC]: I just need to talk to her.

ASHILDR: Excuse me. I'm sorry.

DOCTOR: Yes. Please, go. It's not like we've got a ticking clock or anything.

OLD MAN [OC]: Mayor, I beg of you, please

(The Doctor checks the back of Rigsy's neck.)

DOCTOR: Forty one minutes.

[Street]

(A crowd stands at a discreet distance while an old man and woman talk to Ashildr. In the credits, he is Chronolock Man, but that doesn't sound descriptive enough to me.)

OLD MAN: Lock me up, throw us out, anything but this. Please. I only took it to save her.

ASHILDR: How many minutes left?

(Rump checks the back of the man's neck.

RUMP: Two, Madam Mayor.

(Ashildr addresses the crowd. The Doctor, Clara and Rigsy have come outside too.)

ASHILDR: This man stole medical rations. He broke a rule of the street and he stole from all of you. And yes, I can remove the chronolock. But I won't. Our rules keep us safe.

OLD WOMAN: Give it to me. Please. Tell me I can have it. One word. Say it. Say yes.

OLD MAN: I did this to save you, you silly old thing. You really think I could lose you now?

(Ashildr breaths in and closes her eyes. The tattoo on her neck becomes smoke and leaves her.)

RIGSY: What's happening?

DOCTOR: It's called a Quantum Shade. It's kind of a spirit. Once it's bound to a victim

(The Raven turns to smoke and leaves its cage.)

DOCTOR: You could flee across all of time and all of the universe, it would still find you.

(The old man and woman embrace, then the Raven lands on an awning above a stall and caws. The old man is frightened.)

KABEL: Don't run. Stay with her.

(The old man runs into a house.)

OLD WOMAN: Don't go!

KABEL: Why do they always run?

(The Raven flies through the closed door. The old man runs out of another.)

OLD MAN [OC]: Help me, somebody, please!

DOCTOR: At least give him a merciful death.

OLD MAN [OC]: Oh, no! Oh, no!

ASHILDR: Do you think a Cyberman fears a merciful death?

OLD MAN [OC]: Help me! Help me, please! Please, please, anybody.

ASHILDR: Peace on this street depends on one thing. To break it in any way is to face the Raven.

OLD MAN [OC]: No! No! Please help me!

(The old man runs through the street maze until the tattoo on his neck changes to zero, then the Raven flies into his back. The old man arches his back and screams, then falls to his knees as smoke billows out of his mouth. Kabel goes to comfort the old woman as the man falls sideways, dead. The Raven flies away and the Quantum Shade tattoo returns to Ashildr's neck.)

ASHILDR: I have no wish to harm your friend if he is innocent, Doctor. Question anyone. Examine the body. But it's not me you need to convince of Rigsy's innocence. It's them.

(Ashildr leaves with her police escort. The Doctor looks at a watch then rubs the back of his neck. Rigsy makes a phone call in the background.)

CLARA: Okay, we split up. Cover more ground. I'm good cop, you're bad cop.

DOCTOR: No, no, no, we don't have. Can I not be the good cop?

CLARA: Doctor, we've discussed this. Your face.

DOCTOR: Oh, yes. Well, forget about cops, right? Forget about finding the real killer. You heard Ashildr. All we have to do is persuade these creatures that it isn't Rigsy. And fast.

(A baby cries somewhere.)

RIGSY: Shush. Shush, baby girl.

JEN [OC]: She's been like this all day.

RIGSY: Listen, you be good for your mum for me, okay? And I'm doing my best to get home to you guys.

JEN [OC]: She won't stop crying.

RIGSY: Yeah, I know. Yeah, she can probably tell you're upset.

CLARA: Rump? It's er Rump, isn't it? That man's wife. She said something. Give it to me, tell me I can have it. What did she mean?

RUMP: Two ways to survive a Quantum Shade. The Shade's master removes the chronolock, or you can give it to someone else.

CLARA: Give it? You can just

RUMP: No, you can't just push it on someone. It's not that simple. It has to be taken willingly. The death's already locked in. You can pass it on, but you can't cheat it.

(Rump leaves. Clara turns and sees the Janus boy. She waves, and he leaves.)

(In a quiet corner, where there are various posters on the wall including one of a flux capacitor, and what I am assured is the word Delorian in Star Wars script.)

RIGSY: You're serious? You actually expect me to give you my death sentence?

CLARA: Ssh! Go on. I've always wanted a tattoo. You know, something small, discreet.

RIGSY: Clara. Cut it out.

CLARA: Weren't you listening? I'm under the Mayor's personal protection. And it's absolute, apparently. Look, she controls the Raven, so I will never have to face it. This is clever.

RIGSY: But this is putting you in danger.

CLARA: No, this is us talking the opposition into their own trap. This is Doctor 101. We're buying time. We get all of the aliens on our side in the next half an hour, and then we reveal I've got the chronolock, not you, and boom! We buy ourselves more time to find the real killer.

RIGSY: The Doctor would never let you do this.

CLARA: Doctor 102. Never tell anyone your actual plan. He'll have a tantrum when he finds out. And then, when we confront Ashildr, she'll want to take the chronolock off just to shut him up. What happens if you don't go home tonight to Jen and Lucy, eh? If you never go home? You really want your little girl growing up without a father just because he wouldn't take a risk? You trusted us to save you, so trust us. Come on.

RIGSY: Okay. All right. Right, how do we do this, then?

CLARA: Well, I was kind of hoping that would be it. I say I want it, you say, you can have it. You know, done deal. Hey, turn around, let me see.

(Rigsy's tattoo says 033. Clara touches it and it turns to smoke, then moves to the back of her neck. The Raven caws in its cage. Rigsy looks at Clara's new tattoo.)

RIGSY: So this is your life, then? Just bouncing around time, saving people, right?

CLARA: No, not every day. Sometimes Jane Austen and I prank each other. Oh, she is the worst. I love her. Take that how you like.

(Clara walks off.)

(Meanwhile, Rump is drinking from a pewter tankard outside what is presumably an ale house.)

DOCTOR: Are you sure it wasn't someone from the street?

RUMP: I've told you already there wasn't anyone up that end of the street except Anah and the human.

DOCTOR: I've identified twenty seven different species on this street so far, fifteen of whom are known for aggression. Why is it so hard to believe that one of them is capable of murder?

RUMP: Capable of murder, yeah. Capable of killing Anah? No.

DOCTOR: Why not? What's so special about her?

(Clara is interviewing women in the street.)

HABRIAN WOMAN: It was the way she looked at you, like she understood.

GREY-HAIRED WOMAN: One glance into your past and she felt it all. Every battle, every loss.

DOCTOR: So you just want the human dead, is that it?

RUMP: You don't get it, do you? If the human didn't do it, that means one of us did it, which means folks start pointing fingers, turning on each other. And once we turn on each other in here, that's it. I might as well be back in a war zone.

DOCTOR: So you'll just let Rigsy die?

RUMP: To keep the peace? Yeah, I will.

(By a drinks stall.)

KABEL: Your friend, acting like he was all scared of us, calling for a doctor.

DOCTOR: A what?

KABEL: I know. The cheek of it. Humans can survive losing entire limbs and I'm supposed to believe he

DOCTOR: Shut up! Shut up. The other thing you said, the second thing. What, what, what, you said he was scared and?

KABEL: And he asked the Mayor to call him a doctor. Poor Anah, dead at his feet, and

DOCTOR: Shh. Did he say a doctor or the doctor? This is very, very important.

KABEL: The doctor. There was nothing wrong with him, mind. It was all just your standard human lies.

(The Doctor runs off to a meeting with Clara and Rigsy by a vegetable stall.)

DOCTOR: Clara gave you my number for emergencies. So when you wake up with a weird tattoo on your neck and no memory of the last twenty four hours, the first thing you do is call the Doctor.

RIGSY: Call the Doctor?

DOCTOR: But you find yourself accused of murder on a strange alien street in the middle of London. Only they've taken your phone, so you beg the woman in charge to call me instead. She knew you and I were friends. So why'd she lie? Unless she had something to hide.

WOMAN [OC]: Murderer!

DOCTOR: There's something very wrong here and we're running out of time.

CLARA: Ahem. There's twelve minutes left. I'm not giving up yet.

RIGSY: Look, Clara, even if one of them knows something, they're not going to come forward. The way they look at me.

CLARA: The way they look at you?

RIGSY: What?

[Outside Anah's home]

(Clara knocks at the door of the Janus boy. He opens it then starts to closes it again.)

CLARA: Hey, wait. Everyone here is weird around us because of Rigsy. But not you. You look at me and the Doctor like you're confused. Like you're curious.

ANAHSON: I don't know what you mean.

CLARA: You do. You know Rigsy is innocent because you can look into his past and you can see it, can't you?

[Anah's home]

(Clara and Anahson are sitting on the settee.)

CLARA: She dressed you as a boy to protect you, but really you're a girl. You have the gift.

ANAHSON: It is no gift. I'm safe as a boy. This is the first place I've ever been safe, and you want me to throw it away? To admit what I am?

DOCTOR: The Mayor. What is she up to? It's nothing good, is it?

ANAHSON: I can't see everything, but she thinks she's doing the right thing.

DOCTOR: They usually do. If what Ashildr is doing is harmless, then we'll just walk out of that door. No one will know of your abilities. But if it's not

ANAHSON: I don't know what she means to do. No, I'm trying, but I can't see it. I can't see it because it involves you. When I look at you, I can't tell your past from your future, and there's so very much of both.

(The Doctor walks around to the back of the settee.)

DOCTOR: This isn't about Rigsy. It's about me.

(Anahson closes her eyes, and the face on the back of her head opens its eyes and speaks with a slightly distorted voice.)

ANAHSON 2: She couldn't just ask you here. She needed a mystery. You can never resist a mystery. She's afraid.

DOCTOR: Afraid of what? Of whom?

ANAHSON 2: I can't see.

(The second face closes its eyes, and the first one opens heirs.)

ANAHSON: I'm sorry.

[Street]

(They run past the Raven's cage, and it caws.)

DOCTOR: You hold your tongue. We've got ten minutes left!

[Elizabethan House]

DOCTOR: Ashildr said Anah was being taken home for burial. But the Janus burn their dead.

RIGSY: Is that true?

(Anahson nods.)

CLARA: So, look, Ashildr got it wrong. What does it matter? Come on!

DOCTOR: There's something about this tech

RIGSY: Look, Doctor, we don't have time,

ANAHSON: What is it?

(The Doctor activates a screen on a slot machine style er, machine.)

DOCTOR: It looks like medical data.

ANAHSON: But it can't be. She's dead. She isn't breathing.

DOCTOR: This thing's a stasis pod. If you're dead, it's a kind of fancy refrigerator. But if you're alive

(He turns on the speakers, and a heartbeat sounds.)

DOCTOR: It simply keeps you that way.

ANAHSON: She's alive?

DOCTOR: She's alive.

ANAHSON: Well, get her out! Get her out of there!

DOCTOR: There must be a way to unlock it. Something basic, something simple that I'm missing.

(Randomly pressing symbols on the screen, beep, beep.)

RIGSY: A keyhole!

DOCTOR: A keyhole would be very handy, yes, but I haven't got one.

RIGSY: No, no, no, a keyhole! Look!

(In the side of the base of the machine.)

ANAHSON: I'll find her. I'll get the key.

DOCTOR: No, Anahson, stay here. There's a reason that the Mayor has gone AWOL. She means for us to release your mother, but she doesn't want us to use her key. She wants to use mine.

(The Doctor holds up a Yale key.)

CLARA: The Tardis. That's what this is about.

(He goes to unlock the stasis chamber base.)

CLARA: Doctor, wait!

DOCTOR: This girl needs her mother. Ah!

(Clunk!)

CLARA: Doctor!

DOCTOR: I can't

CLARA: What's it doing?

(The Doctor pulls his right arm out with his left, the panel slides shut, the green lasers disappear, and Anah breaths. The Doctor has a steel bracelet firmly clamped on his right forearm. Rigsy and Anahson catch Anah before she falls.)

ANAHSON: Mum! Mum, are you okay?

ASHILDR: She'll be perfectly fine in a few moments. I assure you.

DOCTOR: There are easier ways to steal a key, you know.

ASHILDR: I don't want your Tardis. That's not what this is about. Rigsy, come here, I'll remove your chronolock.

DOCTOR: What is this, Ashildr? You can't possibly think this is going to keep me here.

ASHILDR: It's not a restraint. It's a teleport bracelet.

CLARA: What?

ASHILDR: I'll give you time to say goodbye, don't worry. No one will be hurt.

DOCTOR: Where are you sending me?

ASHILDR: I made a deal to protect the street. They take you, I take the key so you can't be traced. I do as they tell me, and the street is safe.

DOCTOR: They? Who are they?

ASHILDR: One more thing. Your confession dial. They have other means of procuring it, but I understand it's likely to be on your person. Please, no resistance. You've already lost.

(The Doctor hands over the engraved disc.)

ASHILDR: What is it?

DOCTOR: In your terms, my last will and testament.

ASHILDR: How does it work?

DOCTOR: I've no idea.

ASHILDR: Well, thank you anyway.

(Ashildr puts the confession dial on a mantelpiece.)

ASHILDR: Rigsy, your neck.

RIGSY: Clara, what are you playing at? The chronolock!

CLARA: Take the teleport off him first.

(Ashildr reaches for Rigsy's neck.)

RIGSY: I don't have it, I'm telling you. Clara does.

(Clara shows Ashildr the back of her neck.)

ASHILDR: No. No, you didn't.

(008.)

CLARA: Go on, then. Take it off.

DOCTOR: Clara, you didn't!

(The Doctor turns Clara around and stares at the numbers in horror.)

ASHILDR: I had no idea she'd do something so stupid. I swear, I never meant for anyone to get hurt. Look, what were you thinking? Sacrificing yourself?

CLARA: I wasn't sacrificing anything. It was strategy. Backup plan, to buy us more time.

DOCTOR: Who told you to give it to her?

CLARA: Nobody did. I did. Rump said

ROSE: What exactly did Rump say?

CLARA: He said the death is locked in. You can pass it on, but you

(Clara realises her folly.)

DOCTOR: But what?

CLARA: But

ASHILDR: But you can't cheat it altogether.

(The Raven caws in its cage.)

RIGSY: Clara, you didn't tell me that. Give it back to me, now.

ASHILDR: She can't. Clara, I made a contract with the Shade when I put the chronolock on Rigsy. I promised it a soul and only I can break that contract. When you took it from him, you changed the terms. You cut me out of the deal.

(The Quantum Shade Raven leaves its cage.)

CLARA: We can fix this, can't we? We always fix it.

DOCTOR: No. (to Ashildr) But you can. Fix this. Fix it now.

ASHILDR: It, it's not possible. I can't.

DOCTOR: Yes, it is, you can, and you will, or this street will be over. I'll show you and all your funny little friends to the whole laughing world. I'll bring UNIT, I'll bring the Zygons. Give me a minute, I'll bring the Daleks and the Cybermen. You will save Clara, and you will do it now, or I will rain hell on you for the rest of time.

CLARA: Doctor, stop talking like that.

ASHILDR: You can't.

DOCTOR: I can do whatever the hell I like. You've read the stories. You know who I am. And in all of that time, did you ever hear anything about anyone who stopped me?

ASHILDR: I know the Doctor. The Doctor would never

DOCTOR: The Doctor is no longer here! You are stuck with me. And I will end you, and everything you love.

CLARA: Doctor, for God's sake, will you stop?

DOCTOR: No!

CLARA: I did this, do you hear me? I did this. This is my fault.

DOCTOR: I don't care.

CLARA: Liar. You always care. Always have. Your reign of terror will end with the sight of the first crying child and you know it.

DOCTOR: No, I don't.

CLARA: I do. Listen, if this is the last I ever see of you, please, not like this.

(The Raven caws in the distance.)

CLARA: (to Ashildr) Is there anything you can do?

ASHILDR: I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry, I

CLARA: Time's short. Yes or no?

ASHILDR: No.

(The Doctor breathes heavily. Rigsy is trying not to cry.)

CLARA: Well, if Danny Pink can do it, so can I.

DOCTOR: Do what?

CLARA: Die right. Die like I mean it. Face the Raven.

DOCTOR: No. This, this isn't happening. This can't be happening.

CLARA: Maybe this is what I wanted. Maybe this is it. Maybe this is why I kept running. Maybe this is why I kept taking all those stupid risks. Kept pushing it.

DOCTOR: This is my fault.

CLARA: This is my choice.

DOCTOR: I let you get reckless.

CLARA: Why? Why shouldn't I be so reckless? You're reckless all the bloody time. Why can't I be like you?

DOCTOR: Clara, there's nothing special about me. I am nothing, but I'm less breakable than you. I should have taken care of you.

CLARA: I never asked you to.

DOCTOR: You shouldn't have to ask.

(The Raven caws as it flies along the winding street, and the people scatter, terrified.)

RIGSY: Clara, if I'd known, I'd

CLARA: Don't. Shut up.

RIGSY: But I

CLARA: Really, Rigsy, shut up. If you feel guilty about this, even for one minute, I

(They hear the Raven.)

CLARA: You. Now, you listen to me. You're going to be alone now, and you're very bad at that. You're going to be furious and you're going to be sad, but listen to me. Don't let this change you. No, listen. Whatever happens next, wherever she is sending you, I know what you're capable of. You don't be a Warrior. Promise me. Be a Doctor.

DOCTOR: What's the point of being a Doctor if I can't cure you?

CLARA: Heal yourself. You have to. You can't let this turn you into a monster. So, I'm not asking you for a promise, I'm giving you an order. You will not insult my memory. There will be no revenge. I will die, and no one else, here or anywhere, will suffer.

DOCTOR: What about me?

CLARA: If there was something I could do about that, I would. I guess we're both just going to have to be brave.

DOCTOR: Clara.

(They hug.)

CLARA: Everything you are about to say, I already know. Don't do it now. We've already had enough bad timing.

(The Raven caws close by.)

DOCTOR: Don't run. Stay with me.

CLARA: Nah. You stay here. In the end, everybody does this alone.

DOCTOR: Clara

CLARA: This is as brave as I know how to be. I know it's going to hurt you, but, please, be a little proud of me.

(She touches his cheek. He takes her hand and kisses it.)

CLARA: Goodbye, Doctor.

(The Raven caws.)

[Street]

(Clara steps out into the deserted street. The Raven lands on a nearby stall and caws. She walks towards it as other passers-by run away. The Doctor steps out of the doorway.)

CLARA: (sotto) Let me be brave. Let me be brave.

(The Raven launches itself from its perch. Clara opens her arms wide and it flies into her stomach. She opens her mouth wide in a silent scream - or at least one completely drowned out by the music - then relaxes and the Quantum Shade smoke comes out of her mouth as she falls to the ground.)

[Elizabethan House]

(Eventually the Doctor enters and shuts the door.)

ASHILDR: I'm sorry, Doctor. I truly am.

(Ashildr steps up to the stasis chamber control panel and makes it beep, then steps away again.)

DOCTOR: What Clara said about not taking revenge. Do you know why she said that?

ASHILDR: She was saving you.

DOCTOR: I was lost a long time ago. She was saving you. I'll do my best, but I strongly advise you to keep out of my way. You'll find that it's a very small universe when I'm angry with you.

(Ashildr nods. The teleport bracelet beeps, then the Doctor is gently beamed away in purple and white light while Ashildr turns her back. The bracelet drops to the floor with a clang.)

TO BE CONTINUED...

(And after the credits, we see the Tardis has been beautifully decorated with painted flowers, and a picture of Clara, by graffiti expert Rigsy.)

* * *

**So... Yeah. I've got nothing else I can think to say. I don't own the show or characters. Bye...**


End file.
